The Invisible Girl
by Triciaxy
Summary: She was the hidden force that was always there to help out Harry and the whole gang. She suffers intense loneliness and longs for the love of one... (I know it's a little different but give it a chance!) ) Might revise soon. Please review! Rated T for language, frightening moments and some sensuality. Cover Art done by Adriana Salazar Polo
1. Prologue: Life and Death

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim the main female character, and I'm not telling you her name yet. haha. :P**

Prologue: Life and Death

The baby wailed as she entered the world. Her distressed cry added to the chaos and nervousness around her. The doctor abruptly handed her off to an old man whose moon spectacles reflected the were light. The old man looked at her with love in his eyes and sadness crinkling his face, his long silver beard tickling the top of her tiny, blonde haired, head. Her mother was dead, had been dead before she was even born. The killing curse hadn't given her a chance at life. It stole away one of life's most precious things, a mother's love. The baby girl wailed as the old man continued to hold her, safely in his arms.  
>"She didn't survive." The old man stated flatly. The doctor and the two others looked at him in concern.<p>

"O' course she didn't survive, Albus. It twas the killing curse." The doctor replied slowly and cautiously. Albus looked to the doctor and then to the two others in the room in turn.

"Not her mother. Of course, Delilah is dead..." Tears welled up in the old mans eyes as he spoke the words. However, he continued to speak. "I meant her daughter. She shall be buried with her mother. All will know that they both perished." Albus finished. His three companions looked confused and concerned at his words.

"Albus, do ya mean to say yir going to bury the child with her mother?" The doctor inquired in a low, but shocked voice. Albus threw a glare at the man.

"No! You idiot. How could you even think that? You will tell everyone that she died and we buried her in her mother's arms. Understood?" Albus demanded. The doctor and two others nodded their heads in understanding and Albus turned and left them, taking the still crying baby girl with him.

The doctor carefully prepared Delilah for burial. His wand moving delicately through the air, commanding the white silk that would cradle and protect her in death.

"Ya poor gel. Don't even get to hold yir lovely babe within yir arms. Albus will not let yir death go unpunished though, I can assure that at least." The doctor softly spoke to the pale young woman within the cocoon of silk.

As the last visitors filed slowly away from the grave, only one remained behind. Albus, cloaked in mourning black with tears streaming down his cheeks, still stared down at the grave. It read:

**Delilah Ann Rookwood **

**Born: January 15, 1951 **

**Died: June 6, 1978**

**_Death doth embrace both you and your daughter, within your arms._**

**Baby Girl Born dead: June 6, 1978**

Albus apparated home to find the baby girl wailing again.

"Shhh, my dear. It'll all be alright, It'll all be alright." He coaxed. His hand gently caressed her tiny cheek. The baby quieted almost instantly. The infant looked up at him intensely, her blue eyes held intelligence greater than they should have. "Whatever shall I name you?" He mostly pondered to himself, though the question sounded directed at the babe. The girl smiled at him, her eyes twinkled with mischief and suddenly she disappeared. Albus gasped and a few seconds went by before she suddenly reappeared, in the same spot. She let out a giggle. "Death has woven something special in you my dear..." Albus mused before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She yawned widely and drifted to sleep.

As Albus left her room, turning out the lights with his deluminator, he stared back at the precious sleeping baby.

"Oh, my dear Delilah, such a beautiful wonder you have left me with." He whispered.

*****Edited and properly titled as a prologue now :) Please Fave and Review. Thanks =) Also, there is Cover art now but Idk how to make it big so everyone can properly enjoy it. If anyone knows how to do this please let me know. Thanks! ~T  
><strong>


	2. The Sorting Hat

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim the main female character, and I'm not telling you her name yet. haha. :P**

~11 Years Later~

The little girl sat, reading, surrounded by large volumes and tomes. The room was dark but clean and filled with books. The little girl was serious with an intellectual expression as she studied the book in front of her. Her bright blue eyes, twinkled in excitement, as she read. The door to the room creaked open slowly, as an old man with a long silvery beard and moon spectacles entered. Albus looked around the room for the little girl, but did not see her any where. All he saw was her normal ring of books lying on the floor.

"Eh hm." He sounded into the room in reprimand to the little girl for hiding from him. "Come on out now. I have something we need to do now." He coaxed. The little girl suddenly appeared again within her circle of books. She smiled softly, but seriously at Albus, making her seem like she was years older than she really was. He motioned her over to him and she obliged as they made their way to the large red cushioned chair in the far corner of the room. She climbed into his lap,her short dirty blond hair falling across her face,and he continued to explain what was he was up to. "I know this year you are supposed to enter Hogwarts my dear. I even have your letter of acceptance within my pocket." The little girl's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Now, now, my dear. I know you think you would enjoy going to school at Hogwarts immensely but I believe you would either get into trouble there or find it rather boring." The little girl pouted a little at him. "No pouting now. I thought I'd raised you to be logical. You know that you would be bored with the classes since you already hold enough knowledge in that little brain of yours to earn O's in all subjects easily...in 5th year classes! You are, by far, a genius." Albus played with his beard a little as he broke from his lecture and the girl sat patiently waiting for him to continue. His face took on a look of sorrow as he reminisced some memory past before abruptly shoving it away and getting back to his task. "You will go to Hogwarts this year, but not as a student." He added quickly before she could get her hopes up. "I will continue to teach you all I believe you should know, but you must remain unseen. Only myself and the elves will know of your presence." He said sternly. She nodded in reply, earnestly, excited that she would at least be on Hogwarts grounds. His eyes studied her a while before he continued on. "I do however believe you should get the chance to know what house you would belong to. So I have brought the sorting hat to grace that pretty little head of yours." He said with a smile and soft chuckle as she grinned from ear to ear. "Come now, let me up and we'll get on with it." He said as he moved to get up, threatening her with a tumble to the floor if she didn't move. She got up quickly, allowing him to stand. "Sit down, my dear. Let's see which house is yours." He said with a smile and she quickly sat down in the large red chair, smiling ear to ear in excitement to learn her house.

****Again, I apologize for the short chapter. Please R&R, I really wanna know what you think. Thanks =)**


	3. Suspecting Professor Quirrell

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim the main female character, and I'm not telling you her name yet. haha. :P**

~3 Years Later~

The girl climbed, agilely, up the dark stairs within Hogwarts. Her dirty blond hair dimly reflecting some moonlight escaping from a high window. Her feet barely skimmed the surface as she stealthily followed the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Quirrell was a strange one, with his turban and nervous air. Albus had asked her to leave him be, but she was not deterred. He was headed towards the West wing.

*A Few Hours Later*

The girl softly whispered something to the stone statue before her. It whirled and turned, revealing a staircase. Her dark cloak billowed behind her as she quickly scrambled up the stairs. Voices could be heard from behind the door at the top of the stairs. The girl froze and disappeared. Seconds later a man with long, greasy, dark hair and a sneer upon his face stormed out of Albus' office. The girl reappeared and looked after Professor Snape as he grumbled his way down the stairs. She turned her body and started into the office through the open door. A feminine gasp sounded within the room and the girl turned to see that Albus had more than just the guest of Professor Snape. There sat Professor McGonagall, eyes wide and mouth open in surprise.

"It's alright Minerva." Albus said soothingly. Minerva turned steely eyes to him.

"It's alright, Albus? That the spitting image of Delilah walks through your office door, unannounced?" She exclaimed. Albus pursed a tight smile before replying, as he looked intently at the girl standing frozen, like a deer in head lights, in his office door way.

"She is not the spitting image of her mother and I would ask you not to mention her mother again. It is not a pleasant subject for the girl or myself." He stated firmly. A look passed between him and McGonagall before he continued. "I have been keeping her safe, keeping her secret, obviously. I would appreciate it, Minerva, if you would pretend to just forget you ever saw her. It will make things much easier for her and I." There was a long silence, before Minerva replied.

"Very well Albus. I shall keep this secret." She replied soberly.

"Thank you Minerva. This secret is very important to me." Albus replied. Minerva rose to leave. As she passed the girl, still frozen in the doorway, she took a long look at her before pulling her into her arms for a warm embrace.

"You're right Albus. She has her father's blue eyes." Minerva said in an emotion choked voice. As Minerva disappeared down the stairs, Albus moved toward the girl and dragged her gently through the doorway so he could close the door.

"That was very reckless of you my dear." Albus reprimanded in a soft tone.

"I'm sorry." She whispered back, while tears welled up in her eyes. Albus smiled lovingly at the girl before pulling her into his arms.

"Don't fret my dear. I know you are normally much more careful than that. Might I ask, what has gotten you into such a hurry that you are so careless?" He comforted and questioned as he released her and moved back behind his desk. He paced back and forth, waiting for her answer.

"I was keeping tabs on Professor Quirrell..." She began, but Albus' sharp, angry blue eyes silenced her from saying more.

"I told you to leave him be!" Albus said sharply.

"I know you did, but I had a bad feeling about him." Albus continued to pace behind his desk as she rushed on to tell more. "and I have good reason to distrust him now that I've tailed him to the West wing." She concluded with a firm nod. Albus stopped pacing and looked at her, his eyes full of knowledge and power.

"Very well my dear. I will keep a closer eye on him, but only if you promise to leave him alone. You have your assignments. Keep track of them and not people I ask you to leave alone." Albus demanded seriously. The girl gave a slight nod and disappeared. Albus looked around trying to see if he could spot his spy, like always, but had no luck. She reappeared to give him an ornery grin before ducking out of the office and scrambling quietly down the stairs. Albus stared after her for a little while with a smile on his face that turned sad.  
>"So much like her mother sometimes..."He mused to himself in melancholic air.<p>

****This one is a little longer. Hope you enjoyed. R&R please. Thanks =)**


	4. Ghost Hunting

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim the main female character, and I'm not telling you her name yet. haha. :P**

Bored and sleepy, I wandered the halls of Hogwarts. My invisibility keeping the infamous Filch and Mrs. Norris from detecting my "rule breaking", though their rules don't apply to me. I would have a difficult time explaining who I was and why I was exempt from their rules. Besides that, Professor Dumbledore would be furious with me if I was caught.

I have only had one slip up in the six years I have been residing and spying through these halls. Six _**long**_ years, that have worn on me like a giant mantle... If I had been a student here, I would be busy studying for O.W.L.s and enjoying the excitement that this year's special event brings. The Goblet of Fire stood dauntingly in the hall for those to submit their names, in order to be selected to be their school's Champion. Students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have joined the students of Hogwarts this year, in order to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. I nearly had an paroxysm when Professor Dumbledore informed me this summer about what would be taking place this year. I was envious. I wished I could submit myself for the chance to participate. Yet, technically, I wasn't a student at any of the schools participating. So instead I focused on the additional people added to my list. The list was growing every year, but thankfully I was able to cross some of them off, unfortunate for the crossed off, of course...

Moving my mind back to the present, I tried desperately to grasp my alertness back from the Zzz's and sheep floating lazily through my pretty head. This late at night, not even Mrs. Norris should still be about, but I had sensed that someone was about who shouldn't be. I hoped it wasn't someone who was on my list, or it would be another sleepless night for these blue eyes of mine, which were starting to look purple as the blood shot look sank into permanence. I rounded the corner, headed in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. I nearly plowed right into the Weasley twins. I let out a small gasp of surprise. The one on my right was carrying a bit of parchment in hands and he looked up right at where I was standing.

"Did you hear that Fred?" He asked in a whisper.

"No... George, I think you are hearing things _**and**_ seeing things." Fred replied.

"_**Bollocks!" **_George hissed back. "There _**is**_ a set of foot prints on here that _**isn't**_ labeled and it shows them standing right in front of us." George insisted. _**oh, merlin's beard...**_ I never considered the possibility of the Maurader's map outing me. George reached out his hand and swiped it through the air in front of him _**and**_ through me. My invisibility was like none other. It was in my genes, don't ask me how. Not even Professor Dumbledore understands it, but he has a few theories... more about them later. George and Fred were now arguing in soft whispers.

"It must be a mistake. Everyone else is marked on the map. Maybe it's a _**ghost**_. Ohhh hooooo." Fred waggled his eyebrows and wiggled his fingers in the air as he did his imitation of a ghost. George looked at him in frustration and rolled his eyes.

"The Mauraders didn't make mistakes... Don't try and crumble my image of the amazing Mauraders." He replied in a fake huff. Fred chuckled in response. "Shhh." George hushed him. Just then I heard Mrs. Norris meow from a few halls away. The twins shot each other an anxious look and they moved on past me quickly making towards the nearest hidden doorway. I sighed inwardly and followed them to see what they were up to.

They made their way silently through some of the secret passageways. It was quite easy for me to keep up with them, as I have had years of experience navigating these tunnels. The twins thought themselves the heirs to the Mauraders. They were wrong. The Mauraders were more mischievous than the Weasley twins and if anyone were to be the heir to the Mauraders, it would be me... Well, I like to vainly think that of course, though I admit I also am not mischievous enough.

Lost in thought about the mischief the twins had gotten into over the years, I failed to notice that the twins had out paced me and slipped through a doorway, letting it close behind them. I now took the chance of getting caught by them if I continued and opened the door myself. I really wished at that moment that I had swiped the Maurader's map from the twins years ago when they first found it. Then I wouldn't be in this mess at all. I sighed deeply and grabbed the door, swinging it open as quietly as I could. As the door closed behind me, a figure jumped out at me. Lucky me, he fell through me and to the ground.

"George, you git. Stop jumping at shadows. Don't make me owl mum about my worries for your sanity..." Fred teased George, whom was now sprawled on the floor.

"I'm not crazy..." George muttered as he picked himself up off the floor. "Let's get back to bed before we're missed." He said stomping off.

"Wait Georgie!" Fred called out. George stopped and turned to his twin.

"What Fred?" He said, exasperated. Fred grinned.

"Don't forget to kiss your ghost good night. Shall I do it for you? You are in quite a sour mood, the kiss might be sweeter from me." Fred said and turned toward the spot where I still stood and blew a kiss in my direction. George rolled his eyes at Fred before turning and continuing on without him, causing Fred to have to run to catch up. I decided not to follow them. The following, unlabeled, foot prints on the Maurader's Map would only encourage George to keep trying to catch me. The last thing I wanted was to be caught. Though I had to admit, it wouldn't be all that bad if it were George doing the catching... I smiled at the thought. I turned and made my way to one of my cozy hiding places I had hidden all throughout the castle. Time to get some sleep.


	5. Hot Bath

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim the main female character.**

I awoke stiffly. The night's festivities had kept me busy. **_Stupid dances..._** Of course I had to remain hidden while everyone else was having fun. I stretched my arms and legs slowly, feeling the joints pop and muscles burn. I hoped that I would find the prefect bathroom empty so that I could take a long hot bath, maybe even take a new book with me and do some reading. I didn't get my hopes up though. Being me, I was used to roughing it, even within the castles grounds. It was a very rough life to lead. Lately I started questioning why I still did it. I would be 17 after this school term ended. I would be free to make my own choices then. Not that I didn't mostly already do that. I wasn't on the trace, so I could perform magic any where, any time. It's just, I didn't really know what I wanted to do with my life. The only people I talked to were Professor Dumbledore and the elves. It was actually quite depressing sometimes, but I was tough. I could handle it. I put on a fake smile, determined to try and make myself feel happier. It disappeared quicker than a chocolate frog. I ran my hands through my messy, unkept, dirty blond hair. It was very long but I usually never did anything with it, it's not like anyone was going to see it. I'd been seriously considering cutting it lately. **_Who would notice? Who would care?_** These thoughts stopped me in my tracks. A single tear slipped from my eye and I quickly brushed it away. _**Just a grumpy morning. It'll be better.**_ I told myself.

I made it to the prefect's bathroom and slipped quietly inside. My mood perked up a little bit as I noticed it was empty. Everyone else must be sleeping late because they stayed out so late from the dance. **_Lucky gits. Wish I had a nice place I could have slept all cozy and warm..._** I undressed quickly, but stalled when I noticed my reflection in the mirror. I moved my hands over my hair, my face, my body. I examined myself to see how I'd grown over the years. Looking at my hair again, I scowled at it's messiness. I grabbed my wand quickly and used a cutting spell to trim my hair. As each strand drifted to the floor, I noticed it faded to a grey color. **_How unusual. I'll have to mention this to Dumbledore._** When I was done I smiled at myself in the mirror. This was a new girl. This girl was edgy, bold, and bloody brilliant. I ran my hands through my new, currently lazy, faux hawk. I turned and dived into the hot bath I had filled already. I sank to the bottom, letting myself settle crossed legged. I always practiced holding my breath under water whenever I had the chance. Something about being completely surrounded by the water always excited me. I suppose I'm just a water baby. I closed my eyes and relaxed. It was about 3 minutes later that I popped my head up out of the water. I allowed myself to bob, floating around, eyes closed. I was in Heaven.

I heard the door creak open, this startled me out of my paradise. I invisified, **_I don't know if that's a word but that's what I'm calling it! INVISIFIED! haha, sounds like I'm a super hero._** I quickly climbed out of the water. I heard feet scuffle and some quiet whispering that I couldn't make out yet. A moment later, two red heads peaked around the bath barrier.

"Coast is clear. Let Mission Orange Bubble Bath commence." Fred whispered with a smile. George scanned the room. I followed his eyes with mine. His gaze landed on my shed clothing still lying in a heap in front of the mirror with my wand laying on top. My eyes widened and I bit my lip nervously.

"What about those clothes and that wand?" George said, gesturing towards the pile. Fred looked at it and shrugged.

"Probably just got left in here from last night." He suggested. George shook his head slowly.

"Nah, I don't think that someone would forget their clothes, much less, their wand..." George argued. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Come on Georgie... We checked, no one is here. Let's do this and get out quick. Whoever left those here will come back for them and I don't want to get caught." George nodded his head and smiled. Fred matched his smile, tooth for tooth. _**Those two... always up to no good. LOL.**_ I decided in that moment that I had to spoil their prank. I walked around to the other side of the bath barrier, to the lavatories. Going into the stall, I pulled the flusher. I grinned, knowing they would hear that and freak out. I heard scrambling feet and the door open and close, slamming shut behind them. I chuckled to myself and went back out to gather my clothes. Just then, George came dashing back in. I stood there, in front of the mirror by my pile of clothes. I froze, invisible. **_Why had he come back?_** I pondered. He looked around the bath, searching for something. I was worried he was looking for me again, but then his eyes rested on a small vial near the controls. They had ran off without their dye. He snatched it up but paused right next to me, looking into the mirror. He was looking in the mirror at something. I looked over his shoulder to see what he was seeing. Standing behind him, I had to stretch on tippy toes to see. My eyes widened in shock as my eyes met his in the mirror. His head snapped around to look at me, but he couldn't see me, so he turned back to the mirror where he could still see me.

"I really am going bonkers..." He said to himself. I smiled at him in the mirror.

"Possibly George, but don't let that get you down." I whispered near his ear. His eyes widened in shock as he could hear my voice. He stepped to the side and suddenly my whole naked body was revealed to him in the mirror. I squawked and jumped away from the mirror so he couldn't see me. He looked around the room, as if trying to find me. His face was red from blushing but he seemed determined that I must still be there even though he now couldn't see me in the mirror.

"Are you my ghost?" He asked quietly. I let the silence stretch, debating on whether or not to answer him. I didn't want to lie to him and at the same time I felt I needed to in order to keep myself hidden. My brain flashed back to early when I was feeling sorry for myself that I didn't have hardly anyone to talk to and no one to notice me. Maybe this would work. I could be his ghost and be able to talk to him without truly revealing myself. I decided to go for it.

"I am not a figment of your imagination. I'm really here. You aren't going crazy." I reassured. He let out a long breath, relieved.

"So, um, did you drowned in the bath in here or something?" He asked as if trying to make casual conversation. I let out a soft chuckle, which made him smile.

"No... I did not die in this bath room. I need to go though and so had you so you don't get caught in the prefect bathroom talking to someone you can't see." I said. "I'm sure Fred is starting to worry." This seemed to snap him back to reality. He started to move to leave but paused, his hand on the door.

"So, you know my name and my brother's name... Mind if I ask yours?" He said with a flirty grin and waggle of his eye brows. I laughed again.

"You can call me Dee." I replied.

"Dee...hmmm. What's that short for?" George nosed more. I smiled to myself, readying a witty reply.

"Well... DEAD, of course." I said with laughter in my voice. George's smile faltered for a second and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Well, catch ya later Dee." He said with a wink and exited the bathroom with a flourish. I sighed to myself and smiled. **_That was nice being able to talk to someone who wasn't an elf or an old man._** I dressed quickly and exited the bathroom. Time to talk to that old man again... Many interesting things we had to discuss lately. Like, Harry being on my #1 priority list to watch since he'd been entered by someone, unknown, into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I was glad things were going well for him so far. He did great with the dragons. The next task though, I was worried for him. Maybe Dumbledore will have some idea of how I could help him without breaking the rules... It never hurts to ask.

****Hope you enjoyed. Hope it was long enough. It's the longest yet. Please Read & Review. Thanks to those who already put me on your list to watch ( you stalkers... Just kidding. ;p hehe) **


	6. Swimmer for Hire?

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.  
><strong>

"No. You cannot help Harry with this. I'm sorry my Dear." Professor Dumbledore said sternly, while eyeing my new hair do. "Though I would appreciate your help during the round." He continued with a small smile.

"Sure. What can I do to help?" I asked brightly. Something gloomy in me stirred, scowling at my cheery attitude. **_Of course, let me help again, always helping and never a thanks..._** I shook my head mentally, trying to shake away my grumpy thoughts.

"Well, I would like to have someone in the Lake to keep an eye on things. I don't fully trust the creatures within the Black Lake and I'd prefer to have a reliable set of eyes. I know how well you love the water, so I figured you may even enjoy this." He finished with a wink. I knew full well how unreliable the creatures of the Black Lake were.

_...I was twelve when I snuck away on my own for the first time. It was a beautiful Spring day and I wanted to see how nice the waters of the Black Lake would be for swimming. I ran the whole way there, afraid Dumbledore would catch me and make me come back inside to study. My blond hair was long and wild, streaming behind me as I ran. I stripped down to my underwear and dove in, head first. The chilly water didn't slow me at all._  
><em>I was having a blast. I swam as deep as I could and would frantically race back to the top for more air. I would burst through the surface of the water, gulping in air before letting out my happy peals of laughter. Everything had been great until my foot snagged in some kind of weed at the bottom. I tried to kick and yank, to pull away from the weeds, but the weeds only tightened their grip on me. My thrashing around didn't help my breath any and it was quickly running out. That's when I noticed creatures swimming within the dark waters around me. They watched, their dark creepy eyes not even blinking. I motioned with my hands and begged with my eyes for them to help me. My efforts were wasted, none helped me. I relaxed my body, allowing myself to sink down to the bottom again. Calming my mind, I tried to focus on my magic. I was going to try to use it without my wand. Children did this all the time before they were old enough to enter school and buy a wand. I imagined the water around my foot and the weed freezing. To my utter amazement, it froze! I let go of the magic and it melted away again. The expanding of the water from freezing, though, had pushed the weed apart and allowed my foot enough room to wiggle out, released. I kicked like a demon for the surface...<em>

"Sure. I do love to swim, even though it's not exactly going to be warm. I'm sure I can figure out something to help with that though." I replied with a smile. Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "So, um, What do you think of my new hair style?" I asked nervously. He looked at me, studying my hair. His fingers absently played with his beard.

"It is quite different. What sparked this change?" I shrugged. "Well, you certainly do look different. Not so much like your..." He trailed off and a sad frown formed on his face.

"Like my mum?" I finished for him. He smiled sadly and nodded. A sad weight settled in my gut. _**He hates it, cuz I don't look like my mum anymore.**_ I gave a fake smile, trying to lighten the mood. "Um, I should get going. The twins are probably up to no good or Harry has stumbled into a pit of slythering snakes..." I said with a smile. Dumbledore chuckled softly.

"Just another day at Hogwarts. Weasley's pulling pranks and Potter's getting into sticky situations." He joked. My heart warmed at his humor. "Come here my Dear. A hug before you go?" He requested with a smile. I couldn't refuse. The hugs were all too few lately with him being so busy, as well as myself. We embraced for a few moments before he pulled back to look down at me. "You are really growing up to be a beautiful woman my Dear. Forgive me for the way I assessed you hair. I can still see your mother in you, even if the hair isn't there. You have her caring heart and dazzling smile. Don't ever forget to smile, my Dear." He said. Tears formed in my twinkling blue eyes and I smiled. His matching, twinkling blue eyes met mine and we embraced once more.

"I love you Da." I said, muffled in his shoulder.

"I love you too Deirdra."

We released and I turned, leaving. I made it all the way down the stairs before I remembered that I didn't tell him about the cut hair turning grey or my reflection being seen in mirrors by people while I was invisible. I ran back up to his office. His office door was still open but when I looked in, he seemed busy, so I decided not to bother him with it right now.

At the bottom of the stairs again, my stomach growled. **_When was the last time I ate anyways?_** I decided to head to the kitchens first before hunting down those Weasley twins. All their new "wares" they'd been testing out this year were causing quite a fuss. Some one had to keep an extra eye on them...

*****Hope you guys enjoy this. I just wrote it today in between trying to work and do other errands. I know it's a little short but that's because I thought that was the proper spot to cut off for this chapter. I actually have more written that I'll have to type up. Probably tomorrow before I go to work. Anyways, please READ & REVIEW! Thanks! =)**


	7. The Chase

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

I ambled slowly through the hallway, munching on a pastry filled with some kind of cheese. It was delicious. I made my way towards Gryffindor Tower. I hoped to catch my prey there before they snuck out. I really needed a night of rest from chasing the twins through the castle at all hours of the night. Sometimes I wondered how they even did it. I told Dumbledore once that I was starting to suspect they were part vampire. He had found that amusing. As I approached the Fat Lady's portrait, I popped the last bite of my pastry into my mouth.

"Well hello there. Good to see you." She greeted me with a smile. This was also something about my invisibility; the portraits could always see me. The Fat Lady knew me quite well by now since I've been keeping an eye on several of her occupants. Just as I was about to respond, a first year ran up. I couldn't remember his name. It was Jimmy, or Johnny, or Jesse… something like that. He looked excited.

"Cotton candy spiders!" He shouted at the portrait. She looked at him disapprovingly as she swung open. I followed in behind him before the portal could close. I watched as Jimmy _**or was it Johnny**_, ran to a dark corner of the common room. The corner was full of 1st and 2nd years, all surrounding something. _**Curious…**_ I quirked my eyebrow in the direction of the group. As I moved closer, Fred and George's voices could be heard from the center of the cluster.

"We offer a variety of tasty treats, guaranteed to cause an ailment good enough to get you excused from class!" Fred boasted their products.

"Of course, we don't guarantee you to enjoy the ailment, but of course you have but to eat the 2nd half of the candy for the cure." George added.

"Buy ten, get the eleventh free!" Fred exclaimed.

"Buy twenty, get a free fake wand!" George added.

"How much are they a piece?" Some 1st year asked. I sighed to myself. Last time they were paying the kids to test their products, now they are selling them.

"Can I get a box of just one kind?" Another 1st year asked.

"Fever fudge is my favorite, not as messy as the others." One boy said to another. The corner was quickly growing with bodies and the volume was getting very loud. The rest of the common room was full of students trying to work on their homework. They were being distracted or disturbed by George and Fred selling their wares. Several shot glares in their direction, some just grabbed their stuff and stomped off to their rooms. I sat myself in an empty chair in the opposite corner. I'd just wait the madness out.

Sure enough, thirty minutes later, the group was cleared out. Fred and George still sat there, counting out their money. I watched with a smile on my face, my eyes glued to George. I blushed as I thought of how handsome he is. I pulled my feet up into the chair; my arms wrapped around my legs and rested my chin on my knees…

I must have drifted to sleep. I awoke with a start. The same 1st year I'd followed in last night was now a few inches away from me, gaping at me. I shoved him away and invisified. He stumbled, falling backwards. It was early morning, the sun barely shining through the windows. The boy gaped at the chair where I had disappeared. Just then, there were footsteps coming down from the boys' dormitory.

George stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked at the boy still sitting, gaping, on the floor.

"Oi. You alright there mate?" He asked genuinely concerned. The boy shook his head wildly back and forth. "Well, talk to me. What's going on?" George continued.

"I, I, I, there, there, there, girl, girl, disappeared." The boy stuttered pointing at the chair where I still sat, invisible. George looked to the chair, seeing nothing.

"Sure you weren't sleep walking?" George suggested. "My brother, Ron, he does that sometimes too." The boy seemed to consider this explanation and he calmed. Nodding his head yes, he gave a weak smile and pulled himself up to stand. He slowly walked off, heading out through the portal. I felt eyes on me and turned to see George still staring at where I sat in the chair. The longing I felt, to let him see me, was hard to resist I felt a flutter in my stomach as he continued to stare, as if he knew I was there… My cheeks warmed with a blush and a tear leaked from my eye. _**Why do I do this again?**_ The loneliness I felt in this moment, where I was there, but not, overwhelmed me. I jumped up from the chair, the springs creaking. George's eyes shot up in surprise. I ran through, not looking back, not caring who saw moving doors without a person to explain them. Out the Gryffindor Tower, through the main corridors, out the front doors, towards the Black Lake, I ran. I stripped my clothes off, leaving a trail as I went. As I approached the lake, I didn't slow. I dived in with a splash.

As I crested the surface, a voice called out, taking me by surprise.

"Bloody… I know ghosts can't do that." George hollered. I looked at him, standing there at the edge of the lake. He had apparently gathered my clothes and placed them in a pile by his feet. "Don't try and fool me, Dee. I know it's you out there. My 'ghost'…" He said, making quotes with his fingers on ghost. "Who are you really? What are you really?" He demanded. _**Dumbledore is going to kill me…**_

"I never said I was a ghost. You just assumed that." I shouted in reply. George grinned.

"You didn't answer my questions." He replied slyly.

"I am who I said I was; Dee. I am really real and NOT a ghost." I said calmly. George crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head as he considered my words.

"You are very clever for such a translucent person. You haven't told me anything I didn't already know, yet you technically answered my questions…" He mused, impressed. I grinned, happy I was able to impress him. "But, still, I need better answers and I'm not leaving until you do." He continued, and sat down on top of my clothes pile, picking my wand out of my jeans pocket. "Hmm… Nice wand…10 inches, oak?" He guessed.

"9 inches, such a typical guy to overestimate in length." George chuckled at this. I was slightly irritated that he thought he could force me to tell him what he wanted to know. I made my way out of the water, my trail of splashing followed by George's alert eyes. "I think you just want to see me naked again." I teased, moving away from him. His face and ears burned red with embarrassment. I moved towards him again, being as quiet as possible. I reached out and snatched my wand from his hand. He yelped, surprised but didn't move.

"What's the plan? Going to try to levitate me up so you can get your clothes?" He asked, gulping when he realized he probably just gave me a good idea. I laughed.

"That would be too simple to try against you, George Weasley. Trust me; I know your strengths and weaknesses quite well from years of observation." I informed him with laughter in my voice.

"Ah ha! So you HAVE been stalking me for years! That a bit creepy, you know…" He seemed to be thinking about the fact that I'd been watching him for so long. I took the moment of distraction and used it to my advantage.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I shot at him. His body seized together and froze. I took my time pulling my clothes out from under him. His eyes, wide, followed my movements even though he couldn't see me. When I was finally dressed, I made myself visible and leaned over him, face to face.

"Next time George, maybe you'll have better luck at catching me, but don't get your hopes up." I said with a smirk. I could see the frustration and questions in his eyes. I patted his cheek softly, sympathetic. "I'm sorry George; your questions are just ones I'm not supposed to answer. I really wish I could. Though I do enjoy talking with you, usually I only talk with Dumbledore or the elves…" I said, bitter sweetly. "Well, time for me to go. You'll be okay here till the spell wears off. Have a nice day!" I said brightly and gave him a soft hug before going invisible and skipping off on my way.

*****I hope everyone is enjoying so far. Sorry I didn't get updated this morning, I got called into work early. But I got it typed up this evening and here it is for you to read! As far as questions about her invisibility, she didn't get it from Professor Dumbledore (I don't remember it ever saying he was able to make himself invisible.), but you will learn more about it as the story progresses. I hope that eventually you'll get it cuz I don't want to out right tell you so early in the story. As far as why she wasn't just given a new identity instead of hiding her, well, it's Dumbledore. That's basically the same thing he did with Harry... More people know about Dee than she even knows. Don't forget the doctor and 2 unknowns from the beginning. I hope everyone enjoys! Thank you for reading my story and please Review! I love to hear what you think. I don't mind questions about the story and I'll answer them if I think I can without ruining anything for you. Thanks again! =) **

***P.S. Gonna be a busy weekend because of Independence Day on Monday and My birthday on Sunday, so probably won't update until Tuesday, maybe Monday during the day if I find time. Have a Happy and Safe 4th of July to my US readers. Have a great weekend all my readers from other countries. =)  
><strong>


	8. Task 2 Before&After

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

The Black Lake was a buzz as the whole of Hogwarts gathered for the 2nd Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I was in a sour mood to say the least. George HAD been missed while he was stuck down by the lake. He'd been sent to Professor Dumbledore when he'd finally showed up. I had let my mouth unhinge too much apparently. My mention of Professor Dumbledore had earned me a lengthy lecture about secrecy...George had asked Dumbledore about me.

_"How many times have I told you that it's crucial no one knows about you?"_  
><em>"But people DO know about me already, not a lot, but still..." I argued back. Dumbledore slammed his fist down on his desk. It's not very often you see him this worked up over something.<em>  
><em>"The fewer, the better. This is for your safety. There are people out there that would hunt you down if they knew who you were." He explained.<em>  
><em>"...Like my uncle?" I asked meekly. He looked at me sharply.<em>  
><em>"Yes, as well as the rest of the Death Eaters. If Voldamort knew who you were and what you can do, he'd hunt you down and give you the option to join him or die."<em>  
><em>"Well then, I'd choose to die." I said stubbornly. Da got a crazy look in his eye. His body drew up tight, into his full height.<em>  
><em>"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU to be in the position to MAKE that Choice! I WILL keep you safe, even if it kills me! I WILL NOT Lose You, like I lost Your Mother!" Magic sizzled in the air around him. It was kind of scary but at the same time, impressive. It made me proud to know this man was my father. I backed down and he calmed down but he continued to lecture me on secrecy for another thirty minutes.<em>

I sat, cross legged, on the shore next to the lake. Taking deep breaths, my eyes closed. I prepared myself for the task ahead. I opened my eyes and secured my wand harness on my ankle. _**I really should wear one of these all the time.**_  
>"Dermo thermosi." I commanded with my wand. This would help keep myself warm while swimming in the chilly water.<br>"Anapno Hydrosu." _**Oops.**_ My lungs gasped for air as I had now just made is so I breathed water instead. I jumped up and headed into the water as quickly as possible. I sucked in water like a parched fish. When I breathed out, bubbles of air came out. I laughed at the feeling. **_So odd..._** I swam in the direction of where they were to star, keeping myself invisible.

**B***************************************************************************B**

Harry had been great. I'd kept my eye on things once the event started. Fleur had been the first to fail. I wasn't sure the hulking guy from Durmstrang, Krum I think his name is, would last either. He was having difficulties at first, trying to turn himself into a shark. _**Stupid boy, didn't he realize sharks were better salt water inhabitants? Probably just chose it for it's fierce reputation.**_ Hermione seemed to like him though.**_ Not exactly her type though. It's painfully obvious to everyone except her and Ron, that they are meant for each other._** Though that also reminded me that people thought George and Alicia were great for each other too. I scowled. Anyways, back to the task. Diggory had been the first to surface only because Harry wanted to save them ALL. I didn't hesitate to report this part to Dumbledore. Of course, I had to disguise myself as a mermaid chieftainess to do so. I was glad that I did report it though. It earned Harry 2nd place instead of 3rd, which was amazing. Everyone was very happy for Harry, including me.

The Gryffindor's were all a riot as they celebrated Harry's success in the 2nd task. The common room was full. Harry was surrounded his friends, but he looked to be in a daze. Ron was boasting to anyone who would listen about how he helped rescue Fleur's sister. I had to stay and keep an eye on Harry, otherwise I would have been gone already. So much excitement and I was tired. The crowd was loud and didn't seem like it would die down any time soon. I found an empty corner and settled myself to the floor. I sat, lulled by the endless drone of voices, ready to fall asleep. I pulled out my wand to play around, hoping to keep myself awake. This was one of my favorite things to do in large crowds when I was bored. I would silent cast simple prank spells at people and see them blame others or just pretend it didn't happen. Some times people took credit for the pranks I played but I didn't care. I decided my first target would be Ron, since I was tired of hearing him repeat his blasted story of "Heroism". With a flick of my wand, I directed a silencing spell at him. It was just a weak one though. It only lasted for about 10 seconds.  
>"Oi! Who did that?" Ron demanded. Fred and George appeared suddenly and sandwiched him.<br>"Ronald, I think someone is trying to send you a message." George said.  
>"A message?" Ron asked, confused.<br>"Yeah. Shut your ruddy trap already." Fred answered. Ron scowled.  
>"Whatever...Now, where was <strong>CROAK<strong>!" His eyes widened and hands covered his mouth at the sound. I could barely hold back my laughter. I had sent a jinx at him to make him croak like a frog whenever he opened his mouth. Everyone around him was laughing.  
>"<strong>CROAK, CROAK, CROAK!<strong>" He tried again without success. His face was beet red now and he ran off to the boys' dormitories with Harry following after. I sighed with relief that now I could get out of Gryffindor common room and get some sleep.

As I headed towards my nearest hidden rest place, my stomach grumbled with hunger. I rubbed my tummy, silently shushing it. I opened the door to my sanctuary. It wasn't really worthy of that title, but it was mine so I enjoyed it. The small room had a nest of blankets and pillows in one corner of the room, all just directly on the stone floor. Then there was a short cabinet that held some extra clothes and had a water pitcher and basin on top. A few wash rags folded neatly and a brush next to the basin were some of my most valued possessions. A small oval of a mirror hung on the wall behind. I used my wand to fill the basin and pitcher with water. Putting my wand away, in my now permanent ankle harness, I started to bath myself with a rag. I began to undress when I heard a sound behind me. I turned, but saw nothing there. I stripped down to my nickers and bra. I grabbed my favorite, over sized, red long sleeved sweater from the cabinet to wear. I crawled into my "bed", my tummy was still growling at me, but I was too tired to care. As I drifted off to sleep, I thought I heard footsteps and a door close, but sleep overwhelmed me keeping me from being able to contemplate it.

*****I know I said I wasn't updating til Monday or Tuesday, but I got it typed up yesterday so figured for my Birthday, I'd give you guys an update. =) I actually wrote this as 3 different scenes in a chapter (which usually on here I like to post a scene per chapter) but I decided to combo them together since they were all so short separately. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for Reading! Please Review! =)**


	9. Happy Birthday

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

Spring blew in, full force. The grounds seemed to shake away the cold, embracing the warmer months with open arms. The next, and final, task wasn't until June. So, I just had to worry about keeping my eyes on everyone until then.

The tension was stronger between Snape and Karkaroff recently, so I started watching both closer. Snape didn't act as unusual though, still riding hard on Harry. Sometimes I just wanted to jinx Snape to kingdom come for the way he's always treating Harry. Karkaroff was acting very anxious though, more so than usual. So I decided to keep a closer eye on him. Mad-Eye didn't seem quite like himself either. He was one of my favorite people. He always was so nice to me. He had been there when I was born and also was able to see me even when I was invisible because of his magical eye. He hasn't said anything to me since he got here this year. Sometimes it's like he doesn't even see me. I had already mentioned this to Dumbledore but he thought it was probably just because he's been busy. I knew better though. Something fishy was going on, I could feel it.

So in between trying to keep an eye on everyone with out getting caught and, well, nothing else, I guess... Not much time for anything else when you're tailing at least half a dozen people at all hours of the day AND night. I was getting worn out. June came, threatening us with the heat of summer. The contestants for the Tri-Wizard tournament had found out the final trial would be to navigate a maze to the prize trophy. So, they were all busy hitting books, looking for solutions to anything they might encounter within. Dumbledore was busy as well. Barty Crouch had been missing, then showed up mysteriously before disappearing again. Dumbledore was determined to find him or at least what happened to him and what he was trying to warn us about. I did find time on June 8th to do something for myself though.

I made my way down the narrow street. I could see families readying for the day within and about their homes. A few boys had a sprinkler going already in their front yard, squealing and jumping through the water. The day was already getting warm and sweat sheened on my forehead. I wore a knee length, flowing, black cotton skirt over black and white checkered leggings. I paired this with a black tank top and some black ballerina flats. I carried a bouquet of yellow roses. I approached my destination, the iron gate creaking as I entered. I sighed, feeling the heaviness of my sorrow weigh on my heart. Birds chirped in the surrounding trees, celebrating the morning. _**Bloody birds...Shut up!**_ I bent and laid the flowers in front of the gravestone. I knelt, staring at my mother's name.

"Oh Mum, I wish I'd gotten the chance to have you around... How is it possible for me to miss someone I've never known?" I whispered to her gravestone. The tears that had been threatening to leak from my eyes finally won. They streamed down my cheeks and I buried my face in my hands as the sobs wreaked my body. I lost myself in my sorrow.

I was still crying, now collapsed in a heap next to the grave. But, I had quieted my sobs at least and when I heard the loud tell tale pop of apparation, I invisified instantly. A middle aged man strode towards me. At first I was afraid he was after me but then I noticed he was just staring at the grave stone. He was tall with dark brown hair that was silver at the temples. His steel grey eyes were hard and menacing, deep set in an ugly pock marked face. He stopped in front of my mother's grave and kicked at my roses with his fancy, loafered shoe. He brushed off his grey suit as if the act had left dust and dirt all over him. He sneered down his large nose at the grave.

"Dear sister...looks like SOMEBODY misses you." He gave an evil laugh. "I do Regret your death but it was necessary. If only you had agreed to join us... You and your bastard child would still be alive."

"It would seem that Azkaban is missing one of it's inmates." Dumbledore said from behind the man. Augustus Rookwood startled, drawing his wand. "Of, Augustus, please don't put up a fight. It really is just a waste of effort. Let's just pretend that you will be locked back up in Azkaban again, for good. We both know Voldemort's influence there won't allow you to stay locked up forever..." Rookwood seemed to consider his words. I sat, stunned by this information. Rookwood still seemed unconvinced.

"If you know that, why isn't the Ministry trying to tighten their hold there?" He asked.

"Oh, that's quite simple. They have their heads buried in the sand. They don't want to believe Voldemort survived and is still trying to come back to power." Da explained. Rookwood pulled up his left sleeve revealing the famous, Death Eater Mark.

"His power is growing. He WILL return." Rookwood stated menacingly.

"Shall we go now? Azkaban is waiting and I have other things to see to." Da stated impatiently. Rookwood sighed and handed over his wand. Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder and they apparated away.

The tears that had dried, leaving salty trails down my cheeks, itched. I stood up, rubbing my eyes and cheeks. I pulled out my wand and cast a repairing spell at my damaged roses. I smiled down at my mother's grave once more.

"I love you Mum. Be proud that today, your daughter turns 17." With another swipe of my wand, I directed towards my hair, and it grew back out. The dirty blond hair settling once more over my shoulders and down my back. Walking back down the street, away from the grave yard. I heard footsteps behind me, but when I looked, I saw nothing. I invisified, worried it was someone whom would want to capture or hurt me. I made my way back to Hogwarts as fast as possible.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

I slipped into my favorite sanctuary, the one I slept in most often. Going to the cabinet, I knelt down and looked at myself in the mirror. My long hair was in disarray, wind blown from the walk back. I combed it out, taking my time. When I finished, I changed out of my clothes, putting on a simple yellow sun dress. Yawning dramatically, I decided it was time for a nap if I wanted to be able to keep up with the twins tonight. I had over heard them planning some night time escapade. They had found out some information they were planning on blackmailing someone with, but I wasn't sure what and I was a little worried about it. I needed to keep my eyes on them. I didn't want them getting into anything too serious or dangerous. I know they are about the same age as me, but sometimes they just seemed more ignorant of things, probably because they were. I was lucky enough to be desensitized to all the bad things and people of our world at an early age. I hoped that I would also find time to have a talk with Da. I wondered if he had known I was there at the graveyard today when he apprehended my uncle. If so, then I'd probably receive some long lecture about keeping myself safe. I sighed to myself and settled down into my nest of a bed. I lay there, still keeping myself invisible by instinct. My invisibility would fade once I fell asleep. My breathing slowed and my eyes felt heavy. As I was almost asleep the door to my sanctuary pushed quietly open. Instantly, I was wide awake. _**Who found my hiding place? Did they know I was in here?**_ A red head popped around the door. George's eyes scanned the interior of the room before he entered and closed the door behind him. _**Where was Fred?**_ I wondered. He walked around the room silently, stopping to examine my cabinet and it's contents. His head moved and he looked into the mirror. I closed my eyes quickly, aware that he'd be able to see my reflection in the mirror. I heard him turn around quickly. I imagined he was looking back and forth from the mirror to my nest bed where I actually lay. I heard his footsteps move towards me. I sneaked a peek, and sure enough, he was walking towards me. He was looking at the bed as if trying to actually see me laying there without the mirror. He sat himself down quietly at the edge of my bed. My heart started to pound. _**What was he doing?**_ His hand reached out and gently swiped across the air where I was actually at. He frowned in disappointment as his hand didn't connect with me at all.

"What are you doing here George and how did you find me?" I asked quietly. My sudden speaking had startled him and he fell, scrambling backwards away from my bed. I let out a soft peal of laughter. He blushed for a moment before grinning in my direction.

"I followed you here, the night after the 2nd task. It was you who was jinxing Ron, wasn't it?" He asked with a gleam in his eye, his smile now a permanent fixture. I decided to make myself visible. _**As long as Da doesn't find out, It'll be alright.**_ George's eyes widened as he could now see me, lying there in my bed. I smiled, flirtatiously, as I watched and felt his eyes study me from head to toe. "Your hair is long." He stated, slightly confused.

"Ya, I had cut it short right before you saw me in the mirror in the bathroom, but I decided to grow it back out today." I answered. "Do you like it long?" I asked, slightly self conscious. I wasn't used to people actually looking at me, studying me.

"It's beautiful." He replied with a wink. I couldn't help but laugh. It was either that or cry. Talk about being high strung with emotions. "You okay?" He asked, as if he saw the emotional chaos going on behind my eyes. I bit my lip and gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. It's just been a crazy day and I'm in need of a nap." I said softly, the mention of a nap causing me to yawn. He moved towards me again, settling himself down next to my bed.

"You'll be okay here alone?" He asked, concern in his eyes.

"I should be fine, as long as no one followed YOU here." I said mostly serious but with a hint of tease in my voice. He frowned.

"Sorry, didn't mean to put you in danger. I'll stay though, while you nap. You are hard to catch and I have a lot of questions for you." He said, his hand moving out towards me. I watched his hand, as if in slow motion, as it moved towards my arm. His large hand settled over my forearm. His fingers could easily wrap themselves around my arm. My heart fluttered wildly. We both looked up at each other at the same time. Both of us had had our eyes focused on his hand on my arm. "You really are real." He said softly, almost in awe. I smiled weakly.

"I suppose I am." I said, so much raw emotion in my voice. I closed my eyes so he at least couldn't see it there too.

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll stay and make sure no one else finds you. I'm sorry if me following you here has put you in any danger." He said soberly.

"It's ok George." I said with a soft smile and allowed myself to fall asleep.

*****Haha! Yes! Longest chapter yet! You guys can thank xXChlerekXx for the last part of adding a George scene in this chapter. I wasn't planning on it but then she reviewed wanting another "chase"...This isn't a chase but I hope you guys still like it. Been spending ALL my extra time this weekend holed up in my room writing. Thank you for Reading! Please Review! Happy Independence Day USA! **


	10. Waking, & The Fat Lady & Love

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

I awoke slowly. I stretched my body languidly, like a cat. I looked around for George and there he lay, at the foot of my bed, asleep. I covered my mouth to hold in my giggles. He looked so innocent. I had never seen a Weasley twin look truly innocent before. I moved closer to him and leaned over to look closer. His long red hair partially obscured his face. I carefully brushed the hair off his face. His smooth hair fell away easily and I rested my fingers lightly on his cheek. I felt my heart thrum and hiccup in response. I smiled to myself, enjoying the moment. I wasn't sure when I'd fallen for this crazy twin over the years, but I had. I sighed and suddenly George's eyes fluttered open. I froze, staring down at him, him staring up at me. He moved his arm slowly, but surely and his hand came to rest on my fingers on his cheek.

"I hope I wasn't drooling and snoring." He said quietly with a smile and a gleam of mischief in his eyes. I smiled and shook my head 'no' in response. I pulled my hand away from him and sat back. He sat up frowning.

"Thanks for guarding me while **I** slept." I said teasingly. He blushed.

"Sorry. Your snoring just lulled me to sleep." He said with a smile. I gave a gasp and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"I DO NOT Snore!" I stated firmly. He just laughed at me. I made myself go invisible and he stopped laughing.

"Alright, alright! You don't snore and I am a horrible guard because I fell asleep. Please let me see you again. I really want answers to my questions. Please don't run away." George begged. I sighed and became visible again. I walked over to my cabinet and checked my appearance in the mirror. I could see George behind me on my bed in the reflection.

"George, I don't think-" I started.

"Don't think then. Just listen and answer my questions please." George cut me off. I rolled my eyes at him in the mirror. "What are you doing here? Why is Dumbledore hiding you? Who are you, exactly and precisely?" He asked one after the other. I sighed heavily.

"George, I can't answer your questions." I replied.

"Why not?"

"I'd have to kill you then." I replied dramatically. He scoffed and smiled at me.

"As if you'd kill me. I doubt you've ever even came close to killing anyone in your life, even by accident." He said, shaking his head and wearing a smile.

"Actually, I have." I replied soberly, honestly. George's smile disappeared, replaced with a look of shock. The silence stretched uncomfortably.

"Um, I have to go and won't Fred be missing you by now?" George nodded, numbly, in reply. I flashed him the best smile I could muster before disappearing. _**I hope he doesn't think I'm some evil, horrible person...**_ I slipped out of the room, looking back in before the door shut. George still stood there, staring at the last place I was before I disappeared. My heart stuttered but I forced myself to turn and walk away.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

I kept my distance from Fred and George over the next few weeks. But I could always see George from a distance, looking around, eyes sharp as if searching for something. I knew he was looking for me. I had had to give up my favorite sanctuary as now George staked it out regularly, waiting for me. I wished I had someone to talk about George to, but I knew Dumbledore.. _**Da...**_ would be furious with me if he found out.

Today, I had woken early from the cramped hiding spot I'd slept in. Today was the day of the 3rd and final task of the Tournament. I needed to keep an eye on Harry. I was worried something or someone may try to keep him from it. I sat just outside of the Gryffindor common room. I leaned against the wall, waiting. The Fat Lady smiled down at me.

"What's on your mind dear?" She asked me sweetly. I looked around to make sure no one else was around, no one was.

"Just tired. I haven't slept well lately." I replied.

"Ah. Young love, always keeps the sleep sheep away." She replied in a soft, dreamy voice. I looked at her sharply, feeling the heat in my face as I blushed.

"It's just that I haven't had a decent place to sleep lately." I defended. She let out a small laugh.

"Oh dear. I would think that Head Master Dumbledore would set you up with a glorious room. Have you asked him?" She replied ignorantly.

"No need. He's offered them to me, but I just don't think it would work well. I'm supposed to be inconspicuous. Having some fancy room assigned to me would just raise questions." I replied. The Fat Lady seemed confused but let the subject drop.

"So, who's the lucky boy you're in love with?" I blushed brightly again and rolled my eyes.

"Why do you think I'm in love?" I scoffed at her.

"Well, you seem more unhappy lately and there's the blushing and the lack of sleep... What about eating? Have you been less hungry lately?" She sounded like a doctor trying to diagnose "love". _**LOL**_ My tummy though, as if on queue, suddenly rumbled with hunger. "Hmm. Well, no lack of appetite, perhaps you Aren't in love. What a pity..." She commented.

"A pity?" I asked, confused.

"Oh yes. Love can be a wondrous, amazing, life changing experience." She answered.

"And how would you know? You're a portrait." I stated. She was taken aback, insulted by what I said.

"Well, excuse me for trying to help." She huffed. "And just to make something clear; Just because I'm a portrait doesn't mean I don't have feelings and it just so happens that I Have experienced love." She haughtily retorted.

"I'm sorry..." I softly grumbled. The conversation ended abruptly as the portal swung open and out stepped Harry. He looked nervous. _**I would be too.**_ I stood up and followed him.

*****Sorry it's a little short. I ran out of steam writing. Next chapter should be the last for Book 4 time line. No promises though. Sometimes my mind creates unexpected scenes that may delay moving on to the next book time line. LOL. I hope everyone enjoys. Thank you for Reading. Please Review. I really wanna know what you think! Who wants to bet on whether or not I stay canon in the ending of book 4 time line? Hehe... I really do hate seeing people die, but then again, I did kill off Dee's mother... I'm so heartless...NOT! We'll see... Tell me what you think please. :)**


	11. The 3rd Task

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

As the task began, I had a nervous tick start in my eye. I was ready to claw my whole eye out because of how annoying it was. The stands were full of cheering students and some of the local parents had arrived to watch as well. I also felt sick to my stomach. I was glad I'd skipped lunch. I still hadn't been able to figure out what kind of funny business was going on. It was driving me nuts. I had trailed Karkaroff and Moody but had either lost their trail or found myself in awkward situations from which I was glad I was invisible. The sense of foreboding was strong as the hedges closed off the entrances, trapping the contestants within the maze. I decided I couldn't just sit there and wait. I produced my broomstick from my satchel and kicked off.

Beneath me, the rows of hedges moved and swayed. Dark clouds ominously hovered around me. I halted my flight and scanned the maze, hoping to catch a glimpse of Harry. I couldn't find him though, so I decided to fly down by the finish where the trophy port key was waiting. The first person to reach it, hopefully Harry, will be transported back to the beginning where everyone was seated. I landed gracefully and swung my broomstick over my shoulder casually. With a flick of my wand, I super grew the grass beneath me so that I could sit in a nice cushy spot. I stowed away my broomstick and set my self down to wait.

I got worried when I saw the 'sos' flare shoot into the air but there was nothing I could do to help. After a while I heard a large commotion within the hedges. I almost missed it, when Harry and Cedric came running out. I jumped up and ran towards the cup, timing it perfectly. We ported.

We all landed with a thud and I invisified before anyone could see me. I knew though, as soon as we landed, that we weren't in the right spot. There wasn't cheering from a large, excited crowd. It was dark, eerie, and quiet. Looking around it was obvious we were in a graveyard. I didn't understand what was going on or why, but I had a bad feeling.

*****I know, I know... Long wait and I only give you less than 400 words... I'm sorry. I have been really busy. But I have more to upload. When I get off work tomorrow (or today rather since it's after midnight). I have 7 1/2 more hand written pages to type up for the next chapter. It may be one or two chapters. Not positive yet. I will add both though at the same time if they end up being 2 chapters. Be ready for some dramatics, maybe the start of a love triangle...ohhh. ;p hehe. I'm excited. I wasn't planning on what happened in the next chapters to happen but it just came out when I started writing. Enjoy. Thanks for Reading, Please Review!**


	12. Death to Smoochy

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

Tears streamed down my face silently. I didn't know what to do. We had been ambushed by Voldemort and his followers. Cedric had been killed with the killing curse. I had stayed, clinging to Cedric's body, terrified. I knew I couldn't take them all on and Harry was struggling against Voldemort. Some how Harry got away from Voldemort and was now porting us back. Cheers erupted around us. It became chaos as everyone realized Cedric was dead. His father's cries of grief tore at my heart. Dumbledore looked right at me. I could see relief in his eyes that I was alive and well. He turned his attention quickly to the more important matter at hand. People were crowding down, pushing and shoving me in their attempts to see Cedric. No one noticed some girl they'd never seen before. I looked around for Harry in the mess and barely caught a glimpse of him being led away by Mad Eye. Suspicion screamed at me, so I pushed through the crowd to reach Da. He was trying to convince Cedric's father to release the body so we could remove him to a more private area. I nudged him hard to get his attention. He turned sharply to me.

"Professor Dumbledore, Mad Eye has _taken_ Harry away... I think you should go after them." I said, trying to make it sound casual while also indicating with my eyes the urgency I felt was needed. He looked quickly from me to the castle, to Mr. Diggory and back. His eyes searched around us and fell on Snape and McGonagall. He strode off quickly towards the castle with Snape and McGonagall following in his wake. I stayed behind. I turned to Mr. Diggory and tried to comfort him and calm him.

"Mr. Diggory, come now, let's bring Cedric somewhere more private." Madam Pomfrey helped me coax. Finally he conceded with a nod and Madam Pomfrey and I helped move Cedric into a private chamber within the Hospital wing.

Mr. Diggory hugged the dead body of his son, which now lay on a bed within the chamber. Madam Pomfrey finally looked to me and I felt her curious eyes.

"I don't recognize you. Are you one of the Beauxbatons girls?" She asked. I didn't answer the question.

"I'm a cousin of Cedric's." I quietly responded instead. My face was still tear streaked, so I hoped she believed it. She smiled tightly.

"I need to send out some owls. I'll be back shortly." She said quietly and left quickly. I turned to Mr. Diggory, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Diggory, please... I think I can help." I said meekly. He turned to me, shocked, as if he hadn't realized I was there til just now.

"HELP? THere's not helping my boy. He's dead! Killed by Harry POtter most likely!" He shouted angrily. I backed away a little while he shouted but still held my ground.

"Mr. Diggory, please. Let me see to him." I begged. I had learned at a small age about my healing capabilities. I supposed it was because I had be born from death...

_I was five and playing in the attic of the cozy little house we had in London. I had a line of wooden chairs set out in front of a table with a chair behind it. My dolls all occupied the chairs except the one I sat in. I had the dolls next to me all wearing red and gold colored scarves I had knit all by myself. The doll sitting in the chair behind the table wore a tall black witch's hat that I'd sewn together from scraps of cloth I'd gathered. I was playing like I was a student at Hogwarts. I was having a blast, waving my stick and pretending to practice charms. I practiced a charm that grew flowers and suddenly flowers popped up all around me on the floor. I was so amazed and excited that I'd done such beautiful magic, without a real wand. I wanted to tell Da. He was outside working in his garden. I ran to the little window and threw open the shutters. I heard a squawk and some flapping. Straw and feathers fell to the floor. I looked down, startled. There lay a baby bird. It's momma squawked from the window at me. I gasped and tears filled my eyes. The baby bird lay there, DEAD! I knelt down by the dead bird and picked it up in my hands. My mind busily sorted through spells I knew, trying to find on that would work. I settled on a simple healing spell. I held the bird and whispered the spell over and over again. There wasn't a high chance o fit working but I had to try. A single tear landed on the bird as I brought it to my mouth and kissed it. What I later would only describe as the most horrible pain I'd ever felt, jolted through my little body. It was almost like the death shot into me as I healed the bird and brought it back to life. I didn't actually get to witness the miracle though. I was found by Da, collapsed on the floor. He had apparently sensed the powerful magic and come to find me. I was passed out with a small baby bird chirping happily on top of me. I had explained to Da what had happened and he seemed amazed but frightened. This scared me because not a lot frightens my Da._

_"I don't think you should try this ever again my Dear. Promise me you won't." He had said._

_"I promise."_

Mr. Diggory seemed to be considering something about me and I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Finally, with a sweeping of his arm as he backed away from Cedric, I was invited to see to him. My heart pounded with fear. This might kill me to do. Before, a tiny bird had rendered me unconscious for a few hours. I took a deep breath and leaned over him. Mentally I was repeating the healing spell, my hands rested on his broad chest. Leaning down, I kissed his could mouth and my tears showered down on him...

***** I am sooo sorry for the delay in uploading. The electricity went out last night from a storm, then when it did come back on... my computer was crashed... still haven't been able to get it to work. Luckily for me I have been writing down by hand my story in a notebook AND saving my files on an extra drive I carry around with me. But hopefully I get my computer fixed cuz I'm gonna lose hundreds of dollars worth of music off it if I don't... Anyways, here's the 1st of a 2 chapters I'm uploading for you to enjoy. Thank you for Reading and Please Review!**


	13. Prisoner

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

I awoke in a private bed chamber. Dark curtains were pulled over the window and it was very dark inside. I reached for my wand from my ankle harness but found it gone. I sat up slowly and suddenly a dark figure in the corner moved. The person illuminated the light in the room and I was then looking at a very alive, and suddenly I realized also very handsome, Cedric Diggory. We stared at each other silently for a few moments before either of us spoke.

"Where am I?" I asked quietly. He smiled grimly and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"We are at my family's house." He answered. I shook my head in confusion and in denial. _**How did I get here?**_

"No. I need to be at Hogwarts. Why am I here and not there?" I demanded.

"Well, seeing how as school is out for the summer, you don't need to be there. Oh and also the whole, you don't exist and I'm still dead and Professor Dumbledore being furious with you… They figured it was easiest and safest to just hide us both here." He explained, with a false cheer and amusement. I didn't say anything in reply. He came over to the bed and set down at the edge. His eyes found mine and they intensely searched mine for the true answers to unstated questions.

"How are you feeling?" He asked cautiously, his eyes still searching mine.

"My whole body aches and I feel drowsy but other than that, I'm okay." I answered before asking my own question. "How long have I been here for?" He bit his lip before casually shrugging his shoulders and raising an eyebrow.

"Well… Only a few weeks." He mumbled casually, trying not to make it seem like a big deal. My mouth slacked open in shock. When I recovered, I started to ask more questions.

"So, how is it to be alive again?" He gave me a look that said, _Seriously?_ But he gave me a small crooked smile and replied.

"Kind of odd. I don't remember anything about being dead. I think the hardest part is having everyone tell me I WAS dead and then still having to let people still think I am dead." He said somberly.

"I hope you aren't mad at me." I said meekly. He looked at me sharply with a look of incredulity.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He asked. I shrugged. "If you think that having my life back but everyone else still thinking I'm dead would make me mad, you're mental." He scoffed quite seriously. "What you did for me was amazing, heroic, so selfless… I really don't know how to thank you enough. I'm sorry." He finished. I blushed. He still sat at the edge of my bed and he leaned towards me and pulled me to him. He hugged me so tightly I could barely breathe. I had to push him away so I could breathe again. "Sorry." He said with a small laugh and slight blush as he sat back. Standing up, he headed towards the door. He turned back to me once more, smiling before leaving quietly.

I propped myself up in the bed and pushed my way out from under the covers. I wore a simple yellow and blue flowered night dress. _**Where'd I get this from? And who dressed me?**_ I walked to the full length mirror and looked at myself. I looked pale and skinny. Well, more so than usual. I lifted the night dress over and off, letting it fall to the floor. I stared, in shock, at my reflection.

When I had saved the baby bird, I had earned myself a small black scar on my hip. I now had another scar. This one, however, was not small. It was huge. It ran from over my left breast and down across my stomach to my right hip. It was very black and angry looking. _**Sheesh, no man is ever gonna wanna see ME naked. I look Hideous!**_ I turned at a sudden noise behind me and stared at Cedric. He stared at my naked body, seeing the scar and stammered for something to say as I stood there, mortified. Shock cleared from my mind enough for me to finally think to invisify. He blinked hard and snapped his mouth closed before turning abruptly and going, quickly, back out the door.

B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B

The summer dragged on slowly, at first. I pretty much sulked at the fact that I was basically being held prisoner at the Diggory household. Da had only been to see me once since I regained consciousness.

_He stared at me gravely from his seat on the sofa across from me._

_ "I'm sorry Da. I had to do it." I said softly, tears choking my voice. His silence bothered me more than the angry look in his eyes. His silence told me what hours of yelling or lecturing couldn't convey. I had scared him and he was hurt by the choice I had made._

_ "I am glad it at least worked. I just don't agree that you should have taken the risk. Your choices are yours though and I have to accept that. You are 17 now and I have to get used to you being an adult, no matter how many reckless decisions you make." He finally said. Instead of his words calming me though, they actually made me angry._

_ "WHAT? My decision was NOT reckless! I made a choice to give someone else a second chance at life, someone who had their first chance yanked unfairly way. If I could, I'd go back in time and do the same for my mother! I love her too, you know. I'm tired of not living. I at least want to give others a chance to live!" I ended my shouting, gasping in deep breaths. Da blinked hard, a single tear escaping his eye. He reached his hand across to me and caressed my cheek lovingly._

_ "So much like your mother… She had the same passion and drive to help others. Unfortunately, that led to her death. You want to live? I NEED you to live, because otherwise my heart would crumble to nothing. I have been selfishly holding you secret all these years, not just for myself, but also for you and for your mother. Your mother would not want to see her beloved daughter come to harm either. I am sorry if you feel you haven't lived. I have only had your safety in mind."_

_ "MY SAFETY? YOU send me on scouting missions. I have even killed people, all on YOUR command! How is THAT, You keeping me Safe?" I shouted angrily back. He sighed deeply._

_ "You are right. I have taken advantage of your uniqueness and hoped that it, in itself, would keep you safe. I am sorry. For now on I'll let you make your own choices about who to reveal yourself to and I'll ask you if you __**want**__ to do the missions instead of telling you to do them. Please, though, be cautious when revealing yourself. If the wrong person were to find out you're alive, you'll be in grave danger." Da said. A sob broke out of me and Da moved over onto the couch I was sitting on. He pulled me into his arms for a long hug. After a few moments, we broke away from each other. "Stay here, please, for the rest of the summer. Teach Cedric a few things about keeping secret and a low profile. Okay?" I nodded, agreeing._

I spent most of my time exploring the house and then holed up in the library. Here, I was happy to delve into a large selection of books. Today was no different.

I was curled up in a large orange cushy chair with a copy of a paranormal romance I'd found hidden on the shelf. It was about a family, of werewolf type people, and the sister's romance with a man from another 'pack'. It was pretty good so far. My soft yellow sun dress bunched up on my thighs and the sun streamed in through the window. Footsteps drew my attention from my book. Looking up, Cedric stood in the doorway. He smiled first, awkwardly. I smiled back.

"So, um, how's it going? You like it here?" He asked. I held my position in the chair with my book propped open, hoping it'd signal that I wasn't interested in a long conversation.

"It's going okay, boring to what I'm used to but at the same time, kind of like a vacation. This is a nice house and I'm totally sleeping like a baby in my soft cushy bed." I said with a laugh. He moved into the room then and sat himself down in a chair across from me. _**Great…signal not received… Come on, I'm trying to read here…**_ I marked my book and set it aside, realizing he wasn't going to leave too soon.

"You don't normally sleep in a soft cushy bed?" He asked with a smile and raised eyebrows.

"No. Not normally. I usually would sleep wherever I could find a spot I didn't think I'd be found in." I replied.

"But aren't you Professor Dumbledore's daughter? That's what I guessed anyways from the shouting I overheard when he visited." He guessed, trying to pry into my life. I blushed at the reminder of the shouted argument.

"Yes…" I replied meekly. He grinned at me. _**Such a dazzling smile, so handsome…**_ I frowned as the thought pushed into my head. An image of George frowning flashed through my mind. That bugged me, because I couldn't actually remember seeing him frown often.

"That is SO cool. So, tell me about yourself. Who are you exactly and why has Professor Dumbledore been keeping you hidden and What is up with you being able to disappear like you do?" His face and voice reminded me of an excited little boy and I couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Well, very few receive answers to questions such as those." I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, come on. We are in the same boat now. We both have to keep hidden and secret. It'd be nice to have a friend with something in common like that… Plus, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in t his position anyways…" He tried to charm and guilt trip me.

"Oh, No you didn't! If it weren't for me, you'd be dead still. I risked my life for you. If anyone is to blame, it's Voldemort." I said sternly. He shivered at the name, Voldemort, but a look of abashment washed over his face.

"I'm sorry. I was just teasing. Don't worry. I'm very grateful. The whole ordeal was very frightening at first…" He started to apologize and continued on with a re-counting of what happened. "I woke up to you lying, as if dead, upon me. My dad was gaping at me as if I were some hideous creature. I only barely remembered that I'd been attacked and that I should be dead and then Professor Dumbledore stormed in…" He gulped. "Your Da is VERY protective of you. He loves you a lot." He finished.

"Ya. Your dad loves you a lot too. I had to fight with him to get near you." I said. An awkward silence followed.

"So… Since you can't tell me much, can you at least tell me your name?" He asked. I gave him a sweet smile and answered.

"Deirdra Nadine Kendra Rashell Dumbledore." I said proudly. "Long, I know… Runs in the family I guess." I added with a laugh. "But I usually go by Dee and my Da calls me, 'My Dear'." He chuckled slightly at the pun of my Da's nickname for me.

"Well, Very nice to meet you Deirdra." He smiled. _**How charming…**_

***** Well... Whatcha think? Don't hate me for creating this love triangle...it's not even fully developed...it's just possibilities, and isn't that what life's all about anyways? LOL. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for Reading, Please Review! And I'll get another chapter typed up asap.**


	14. Carrots

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

The summer flew by after that. Cedric and I spent most of our time together. We grew to be great friends and there _**was**_ chemistry between us, but we both shied around it if it got in our way. The summer was nearly over when Da showed back up. I was coming down from my bedroom when I heard voices arguing quietly downstairs in the hallway. I peeked over the banister to see Da and Mr. Diggory arguing.

"But she's getting along great here. Surely she doesn't need to leave. She's Cedric's only companion other than his mother and I." Mr. Diggory insisted.

"I'm sorry, but Deirdra must come away with me. I have some important things I need her to keep an eye on." Da replied.

"What sort of things?" Mr. Diggory asked with an attitude.

"The sort I don't care to elaborate on." Da calmly replied.

"But I know you promised her the choice to accept your little assignments." Mr. Diggory retorted. Da was starting to get mad. I could see it in his icy blue stare.

"Mr. Diggory, I am the girl's father. I value her life more than anyone. Please do not assume that, the summer spent with you gave you any say over her whatsoever. She _**will**_ have the choice, but I am confident she will choose to come with me." He stated firmly. A movement caught my eye. Looking towards the doorway to the library, I saw Cedric peeking out. Our eyes met and he looked worried. I smiled grimly at him. I invisified and made my way downstairs and stopped in-between the two men. I made myself visible again causing Mr. Diggory to startle and Da to smile.

"Quit the arguing. Let me decide for myself." I said tartly and looked to Da expectantly. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" He asked. I shook my head no. "Alrighty then, hmm…" He took a moment, tugging on his beard absently, while thinking. "The carrots are buried in a new patch and I'd like you to go watch over them." He said cryptically.

"Your important assignment is gardening carrots?" Mr. Diggory shouted. I smiled.

"My Da sure does keep an amazing garden. He's always taking good care of it, but these carrots seem to attract bugs and varmints that would love nothing more than to devour them." I explained to Mr. Diggory. Then I turned to Da. "I'll go."

"When can you be ready to leave?" He asked.

"WAIT just one minute! You can't just up and leave. What about Cedric?" Mr. Diggory interrupted. Both Da and I turned sharp blue eyes on him. Looking back and forth between us, Mr. Diggory smiled nervously and backed up a few steps. "I mean, we will miss you so much. How can you up and leave us so suddenly? Please stay." He added quickly in kinder tones.

"Mr. Diggory, I will miss Cedric as well as you and Mrs. Diggory very much, but I have to go. I promise I will visit when I can." I said softly.

I headed to my room to pack. Being here, I'd gained a lot of possessions. As I was finishing folding my clothes, my books stacked themselves by author, alphabetically in my trunk. As I piled my clothes in next to them, a knock on my door startled me causing me to bump the pile of books. They avalanched, spilling all over the bottom of my trunk. I turned to see the culprit. Cedric stood there.

"Sorry." He said, gesturing towards my trunk. "I just wanted to talk to you before you left." I smiled sweetly at him.

"It's okay."

"So, um, I'm going to miss you." He said, trying to force a smile but not succeeding.

"Cedric…" He moved close to me and pulled me into a hug. After a few moments he leaned back from me but didn't let go. We were so close. He's my first real friend. It hurt to say goodbye not knowing when next you'll see them. He licked his lips slightly and suddenly his face was moving towards mine. My heart started to pound and my mind fogged up. As his lips came close, I felt conflicted but unable to move, trapped in a fog of conflicting emotions. But when his lips connected to my cheek, I felt relief.

"Be careful, wherever you're going. If you die, my heart will crumble too." He whispered in my ear as he embraced me tightly again. Suddenly the reality that I was leaving, my first true friend, hit me hard. I felt like someone just sucker punched me in the gut. Tears pooled in my eyes, but I buried my face in Cedric's chest to hide them. I couldn't start getting soft about leaving people. This is how my life has always been, alone, with few to worry about leaving behind. _**My life sucks…**_

*****I really hope you guys are enjoying my story. Thank you for adding me to your alerts and favorite's list. I am writing my butt off whenever I can. Need to get writing some more cuz I'm catching up to myself with my publishing on here. Thanks for Reading, PLEASE Review. It always brightens my day to get reviews. Also, any questions or suggestions are welcome. I will consider the suggestions and possibly answer your questions if I don't think it's going to ruin anything that's to come in the future of the story for you. Also, any typos or mistakes you catch, feel free to point them out. They drive me nuts and I always spell check and double check with editing it before and after posting and fix it so it doesn't bug my readers also. =) Enjoy!**


	15. Meals & Dusty Corners

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

Da and I apparated on the front step of Number 12, Grimmuald Place. I put my hand to the door, ready to knock. My leather woven bracelet dangled from my wrist, a small diamond heart hung from it.

_When Da had noticed it and raised a curious eyebrow at it, I'd had to explain. Cedric had given it to me. The heart was to represent him. The strong leather cord represented the connection that held him to me. At first I had thought it excessive and cheesy, but the longer I wore it, the more connection I felt to it and the meaning behind it._

Da grabbed my hand and stopped me from knocking. He looked at me expectantly.

"What? I have to go in invisible? What about all my stuff?" I questioned, annoyed.

"Yes. I've put your stuff in the closet in Sirius's brother's old room. You can also sleep there as well. The room isn't used by anyone. This is our home base for the Order but mostly just Sirius and the Weasleys occupying it. Hermione and Harry of course will be joining the household closer to school start." He explained. I sighed and invisified. Footsteps could be heard from within. Da opened the door and we stepped in. Mrs. Weasley was standing in the hallway with Ginny. Ginny held a mop and broom, for cleaning, in her hands. They both looked up as we entered.

"Albus! How nice to see you." Mrs. Weasley greeted with a warm, genuine smile. Ginny smiled meekly in greeting before her mother ushered her to continue on her way, without her.

"Hello Molly. It's good to see you as well." Da replied. "I see you are getting some cleaning done on the place. I'm sure Sirius appreciates that." Mrs. Weasley scoffed and laughed. The noise caused a curtain to burst open and shrieking curses and derogatory names ensued. Mrs. Weasley hurried to close the curtains and silence the vulgar racket.

"Sorry about that." Mrs. Weasley said. "Let's go on into the kitchen to continue talking. Sirius, Arthur, and Remus are in there having a late supper. I don't suppose you are hungry as well? Made a delicious snoggle stew and there's fresh baked pumpkin bread as well." Mrs. Weasley yammered on as she led the way to the kitchen. _**WHAT IS SNOGGLE STEW?**_ I thought, making a grossed out face.

"That's alright. I've already eaten. I've just come bearing some good news, is all." Da replied as we entered the kitchen.

"Albus! So good to see you!" Mr. Weasley greeted from the table. Sirius and Remus smiled in greeting before cautiously taking bites of their stew.

"What brings you to our humble abode?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"He has brought good news!" Mrs. Weasley cheerily interjected. Da smiled at her.

"Yes, I have come to deliver good news. We have been able to secure extra aurors for Hogwarts this year and I've brought a little extra security to help keep an eye on things here til school starts." They all seemed slightly confused on the last part and looked to each other to see if maybe someone understood.

"Um, Albus, what kind of extra security did you bring for us?" Molly asked slowly.

"Well, that's not for you to worry about. If you're lucky you might encounter this extra security but don't get your hopes up. It usually only turns up if something is wrong. Anyways, I've installed it into Sirius's brother's old room, so it's best to stay out of there." Da explained.

"Um, Albus, what—" Molly tried to ask more but Da held up his hand silencing her. She looked slightly affronted but stayed quiet.

"The security is mostly for our younger generation inhabitants. It'll keep an extra watch on what they may or may not be up to. Anyways, I really must be off. Have a wonderful evening and until next time; dribble when you can and not, when you ought not." He turned with a flourish and made his way out of the house. As we heard the door close shut, they all looked around at each other in bewilderment.

"Well, that was interesting." Mr. Weasley finally said, breaking the silence. They finished their supper, chatting about various things. I found a dark corner and settled myself to the floor. Time to get used to the hollow aching feeling of loneliness that my invisibility casts upon me once more.

B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B

The house was busy, day and night. Mrs. Weasley practically ran a 24 hour Bed and Breakfast for the members of the Order of the Phoenix. The first full day I was there, I stayed in the kitchen the whole day. That's the thing about eating, people always talk. It's the easiest way to find out any information you are after. I found out quickly that the Order was keeping guard on a prophecy, which had to do with Voldemort, within the Ministry of Magic. They would each take turns keeping watch to make sure he didn't try to break in and steal it. The super early morning members headed off to work before the Weasley crew poured in.

Ginny was the first to mosey in for breakfast. She had just set down when Ron, grumpily mumbling, shoved through the door and plopped himself down at the table next to her. His weight jostled the table, causing her to spill the milk she was pouring. She looked at him sharply but he ignored her and they both continued on with breakfast in silence.

A few moments later, with a loud "POP!", Fred and George apparated into the room for breakfast.

"We're here! The meal may commence!" They said in unison as if everyone were waiting on them to arrive. Ron and Ginny ignored them completely, continuing to eat. Mrs. Weasley, however, turned to them with her hands on her hips.

"Boys! You don't need to use magic for everything. Just because you're of age to do so doesn't mean you should use it at every turn. This is getting ridiculous." She scolded before turning back to the stove. They looked to each other with grins and shrugged their shoulders at each other.

"Oh but Mother, we Are quite ridiculous. We like it that way." Fred replied with a smile.

"No Fred. Bogarts are ridiculous, we're just plain bizarre." George corrected with a wink. I could barely hold in my laughter and a small giggle escaped me. George turned and looked in my direction but he was the only one who had noticed. My heart stuttered looking at him standing there. I had missed him. I hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye to him and I hadn't been allowed to send any owls to anyone from the Diggorys'. Fred sat down at the table to eat but George remained standing, looking in my direction. I could tell by the way he was scanning the area, that he suspected I was there somewhere. Fred looked at George, noticing his distraction. He shoved George playfully, knocking him slightly off balance.

"Whatcha doing? Ron's going to eat all the biscuits if you don't hurry." Fred said with a mouthful of food. Ron moved his arms over his plate, protectively; as if afraid they'd start stealing the food off his plate. Knowing the twins, I wouldn't rule it out as plausible. George just glared at Fred.

"I thought I heard something." He explained himself. Fred followed the direction of his gaze into the corner, where I sat.

"Probably just that ugly elf." Fred dismissed and turned back to his food.

"Don't let Hermione hear ya say that." Ron warned quietly before shoving a strip of bacon into his mouth. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Hermione isn't here yet and I don't care what she says about the stupid bloody elf. He's awful. He doesn't deserve her sticking up for him." Fred replied. George continued to stare at my corner through this conversation but finally gave up and turned to sit down to eat. He didn't give up completely though. Throughout the meal he kept glancing in my direction. He was even leaning slightly towards where I was, as if hoping that by leaning he might hear any noise from that direction easier. The meal ended and everyone went on their way. Mrs. Weasley assigned chores to everyone, receiving grumbles in return.

"This house HAS to be spic and span and it's not going to do it on its own." Mrs. Weasley commented. "…and its actually fighting back to stay dirty. Tooth and nail…tooth and nail…" She added quietly, irritated, mumbling to herself. The twins grinned at each other. This was definitely only a sign of trouble. George lingered behind though, when Fred apparated away. He looked towards the corner where I was again and casually made his way towards me. My heart fluttered wildly. His red hair was messy and slightly shorter than I remembered. _**So handsome, so sexy…**_ I blushed and smiled to myself. I backed up behind the cabinet that was nearby. As George moved closer, I made myself go visible. He didn't see me there at first but when his eyes finally spotted me in the dark, dusty corner, the happiness that washed over his face gave me a wonderful warm feeling. He rushed to me, pushing me further into the small space so that we would both fit and be hidden.

"Where have you been?" He whispered so close to my face. His immediate demand for answers making guilt settle heavy in my gut.

"It's good to see you too." I greeted sarcastically. A short moment followed, both of us just staring at each other. I let out a sigh and smiled in apology. "Sorry I disappeared for so long, I was…ill. Then I was ordered to stay in hiding…" I explained. Worry crossed his face and he bit his lip nervously.

"You barely tell me anything about yourself, and then disappear for most of the summer. Then you show back up and tell me you were sick and in hiding… I'm only going to be able to handle so much more of this mysteriousness before I go bloody mad." He said, exasperated. He smiled to soften the tone of what he just said to me. I couldn't help but to smile back. Another moment stretched between us, his eyes roaming my face as if trying to ingrain the image into his mind with perfect clarity. He reached out his hand and brushed my hair away from my face. Goosebumps prickled all over my body. "I missed chasing my ghost around." He said softly with a wink. I quietly giggled in response. We stood there for a while more, just staring at each other, grins plastered on our faces. George shuffled his feet some and somehow caught his foot on something causing him to fall against me, crushing me against the wall. He regained his balance but didn't move away. He looked down at me, his smile gone. Our eyes met and suddenly his face was moving towards mine. My heart thrummed so fast and violently, I was sure he could hear it. Just as our lips were about to meet, a loud pop behind us interrupted.

"GEORGE? Where the bloody hell did he go?" Fred demanded loudly. George pulled away and sighed, the moment broken. _**Stupid Fred! Gah!**_ Disappointment filled me with sadness and I invisified before George could see it and protest.

"Dee!" He whispered, calling for me. But I ignored it and decided to go settle into my new bedroom before the next meal began.

***** Thank you SO much to those who left me reviews. It made me so happy to read your comments. =D Really makes me feel good to know people are enjoying what I'm writing. I hope this chapter satisfied all you people who were missing George in the last chapters. It was SO much easier writing George/Dee scenes than Cedric/Dee scenes. LOL. It felt more… "right". LOL. We are now caught up to what I actually have written. So no updates til I get more written, but don't worry. I write whenever I can and it's the weekend and too hot to do anything outside… Anyways. Thanks for Reading, PLEASE Review. Special thanks to my loyal reviewers; ****xXChlerekXx and SiriuslyxPadfoot ! Feel free to ask questions, give suggestions or point out mistakes. Thanks!**


	16. My Junk, My Trunk

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

I settled into my room comfortably. It was dusty and covered in Slytherin paraphernalia but I'd stayed in worse. A simple cleaning spell rid me of the dust and I'd just have to live with the Slytherin crap that soiled the walls. I kept most of my possessions locked away in my trunk in case anyone was nosy. The main problem I had was a small, ugly house elf. He _Did Not_ like me staying in his Master's room.

One evening I came in to find considerable dents, scratches and singes around the lock on my trunk. A loud cracking pop sounded behind me. Turning, I glared down at the little elf. He glared right back.

"Why were you trying to break into my trunk?" I demanded.

"Master's room. Not yours." He replied.

"Leave me and my stuff alone!" I nearly shouted.

"Kreacher did not bother ghost girl's stuff." He sniped back. My face drooped in shock and confusion.

"But you said…" I started.

"Kreacher never said he was on to mess." He replied.

"Then do you know _who_ was messing?" I asked.

"Kreacher might have seen one of the blood traitor red heads messing." He remarked.

"One of? Which one? And don't call them that!" He huffed at me in reply and popped away, leaving me standing there alone. I fumed for a few minutes before I calmed down. I didn't like the idea of someone trying to break into my trunk. I decided next time someone tried to get into my trunk, they'd get a nasty surprise. I set to work casting the necessary spells for the booby traps.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

I was going insane trying to keep an eye on them all and keep myself updated on what was going on with the Order. Mrs. Weasley was also all over keeping the kids away from the meetings. That helped a bit. I didn't completely agree that they should be kept in the dark from what was going on with the Order. It was hard trying to do my "job" when I didn't agree with it. So several times I found myself purposely slacking.

Today was a slacker day. I laid across the bed in my room. Kreacher had already made his daily appearance to curse me for still residing in his master's room. I had out a wonderful old novel, from the muggle world, called Pride and Prejudice. I lost myself in the novel. I didn't try to surface from the quick sand of my mind until I heard a scratching sound from my door. Looking over I saw an ear poking from beneath, an expendable ear… I heard quiet whispering from the other side of the door. I quietly got up from the bed and made my way to the door. Putting my ear directly to the door, I could make out the voices from the other side easily.

"George, are you sure you heard them correctly?" Fred asked.

"Yes. I heard Mum and Dad Discussing with Sirius about some security being in this room." George replied.

"I don't hear anything." Fred commented.

"I _know_ someone is in there. There is a trunk in the closet I was trying to get into…" George insisted.

"Is _that_ what happened to your hair?" Fred asked. George didn't say anything in reply. "Why are we trying to listen under the door? Why don't we just go in and check it out?" Fred asked.

"It's locked." George answered simply.

"Then how did you get in to try to get into the trunk?" Fred asked, sounding irritated.

"It wasn't locked _then_. That's how I know someone is in there. Sometimes it's locked and other times its not." George explained. I heard George let out a sigh.

"Alohamora." The lock in my door clicked, unlocked. _**Traitor**_. I scowled at my door. "Simply brilliant." Fred congratulated himself. "Didn't think of that, did ya?" George didn't reply. I quickly invisified before they could open the door and walked in.

George wore a short sleeved, green, buttoned shirt with faded jeans. Fred was about the same except his shirt was red and yellow striped. They both looked around the room. "I don't see anyone or anything suspicious." Fred commented. George moved towards my bed and picked up the book I'd left lying there.

"What about this?" He demanded, holding up the book. Fred shrugged.

"So? Maybe Sirius' brother enjoyed old muggle classics…" He suggested. George rolled his eyes at him.

"Yes. A Slytherin was interested in muggle things. That makes _complete_ sense." George replied sarcastically. "Besides, look at how clean the room is…"

"So Mum keeps it tidy in here… big deal." Fred said.

"I haven't seen Mum even reach for the doorknob to this room. It has to be someone else." George insisted.

"Maybe Sirius—" Fred started but George cut him off.

"Will YOU for Once believe me Fred?" George angrily shouted. Fred grinned at him.

"Georgie, if I ever took you seriously and believed you, I'd have to start believing myself and then we'd be in a world of trouble…" Fred teased.

"Fred, please. Look…" George motioned toward my closet. They opened it and looked in at my trunk.

"I'm not trying to open it. I remember your puke green colored hair…" Fred said.

"I'm not trying again either, probably has a worse curse on it this time." George replied. "But isn't this all enough evidence? Someone is staying in here."

"Who would be staying in here George? And why wouldn't they just show themselves?" Fred demanded.

"Well, do you remember my ghost, from the map?" George asked.

"George, don't tell me you think a ghost is living in here. A little creepy for one thing, plus, why does a ghost need a trunk? To store it's "boos" in?"

"No. Not a ghost, Fred. She's real. She just makes herself go invisible, as if she had an awesome invisibility cloak built into her." George urgently explained. Fred didn't look like he believed him. My heart went out to George and I considered revealing myself to them.

"Okay George. An invisible girl is living here in this room. Let's say I believe it. Why is she here and why is she keeping herself hidden?" George sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I don't know why she's here. Every time I catch her, she won't answer my questions and I think the reason she stays hidden is because she's in danger." George answered. Fred seemed to be considering what he said.

"What does this girl look like? Is she anyone we would know?" Fred asked.

"No. She's not anyone we would know. She's a bit taller than Hermione and has long dirty blond hair and beautiful piercing blue eyes. She's a little on the skinny side, skinnier than last time I saw her—"

"Wait. You've seen her here?" Fred interrupted.

"Yes. In the kitchen when I didn't follow you after breakfast a week ago and you came back yelling for me." George explained. I was grateful that he left out the part about us almost kissing.

"Oh ya. I remember…" Fred mused. George seemed lost in though some where now. "George?" Fred prodded. George shook himself out of thought.

"…I think I'm falling in love with her…" He said softly. Fed scoffed at him and I covered my mouth to hold in my startled gasp. My heart flew off its hinges and thrummed excitedly. I backed against the nearest wall and slid down it till I was seated.

"Georgie… you can't be falling in love with a girl you don't even know exists for sure or not. What else do you know about her?" George's eyes flashed in anger at Fred and he stormed out of the room, shoving past Fred. Fred followed after him, slamming the door shut behind him as he went. I stood up quickly, turning visible again and just stood there in shocked silence for a moment. A loud pop sounded behind me and I turned expecting to see Kreacher, but instead Fred was standing there, gaping at me. I gasped, startled, and invisified.

"Wait!" He called out, but I stayed invisible. After a few moments, he reached down and picked up the extendable ear they'd apparently forgotten and he quietly exited the room.

*****Sorry for such a long wait for an update. I have been sooo busy with broken car, broken computer still, babysitting, working, etc... Plus I went a few days with writer's block after I watched Deathly Hollows part 2. I enjoyed the movie but I lost my focus on my story. I had to go back and re-read the beginning of book 5 and I rewatched the 5th movie as well. Anyways, Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks for Reading, Please Review! **


	17. Warning or Challenge?

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

Hermione showed up to stay and Mrs. Weasley quickly added her to her cleaning crew. Da dropped in from time to time still, always for the Order's major meetings. In those meetings I found out they were keeping guards on Harry. _**Wouldn't it just be easier to keep him safe if he was here? Sometimes it drives me nuts that Da just does what he thinks is right without telling people his reasonings. **_**_The extra guard duty was running Order members thin, so I hope it is a good reason._**

Then one day, the guard failed. _**Stupid Mundungus Fletcher! If only Da had allowed me to take a turn in the watch… **_I was furious, so was Da.**_ I think I got my temper from him._** He had to go to the Ministry and convince them to give Harry a hearing before making his punishment final.

A group formed quickly in the kitchen, arguing over who would go help "rescue" Harry from his aunt and uncle's house. Mad Eye was there, ready to take charge. He winked at me from across the room. _**Most definitely the real one this time.**_ Fred and George were trying to talk their way into going.

"We've helped him escape from there before." Fred insisted again.

"Enough!" Mad Eye shouted, silencing the group. "I've picked the group already and it's final. Let's grab our brooms and get going. There's no time to waste." Mad Eye ordered. The group left quickly, leaving behind a quiet room full of disappointed people. Hermione and Ron sulked off together. Fred and George lingered a few moments, pestering their mother with questions she refused to answer. They soon gave up. As they were about to disapperate, I stepped behind George and placed my hand on the back of his neck right as he disapperated. We apparated into their bedroom.

"We need to get our prices fixed for everything before school starts. New 1st years will bring us a pile of sickles alone…" Fred was saying but George had turned around to look at me, grabbing my hand from his neck. I smiled at him while he just stared.

"Quit snooping around my room unless you enjoy getting hexed and cursed." I whispered my warning softly with a wink before going invisible.

"Eh! George! Are you listening?" Fred turned and asked. George shook his head no.

"She was just here…" He said softly.

"Who? Ghost girl?" Fred asked.

"Ya… So you believe me now?"

"I told ya she let me see her the other day. So, ya, I believe you. Is she still here?" Fred asked.

"How am I supposed to know? She went invisible."

"How the bloody hell does she do that anyways?"

"I don't know…" Both turned slowly in circles, scanning the room for signs of me. I decided to exit with a tease. I turned myself visible, grinning at them. They both stared at me with mouths partially agape. I blew a kiss to George and disapparated.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

I realized too late, that my order to quit and warning of hexes and curses would only really serve as a dare. I sat on my bed looking at George. I was invisible still. He had finally gotten in, though he now had a warty nose and long pink hair. I sent a silent spell at the door, causing it to close and lock itself. George startled and looked around nervously. My eyes sparkled mischievously, George has met his match. I could be just as ornery as he. I directed a sticky spell at the floor and when he tried to walk again, he found his feet stuck to the floor. I let out a soft giggle. He turned his head around looking for me.

"Dee? Show yourself!" He demanded.

"And why should I do that George Weasley? I warned you to stay out…" I responded. He grinned in my direction.

"It was a fun challenge." He replied.

"You look so dashing with long pink hair and a warty nose. Maybe you should make it a permanent change." I cheekily teased.

"Why thank you. I'll consider it." He grinned. "It _is_ the latest style now, dontcha know?" He added taking on a funny accent. I laughed.

"You have always kept me entertained George…" I said while laughing still. George quirked his eyebrow in response.

"Always? How long have you been ghostin it up?" He inquired. I stopped laughing. Silence echoed through the room as he waited for my answer, which I was internally struggling with. With a sigh I made myself visible and smiled at George. He moved suddenly, trying to get to me, but forgot he was stuck to the floor. I giggled at the attempt.

"I've been 'ghostin it up' ever since I was little. I was born with this ability and thanks to my father, I have harnessed it, as well as a genius brain, to become the ultimate spy." I informed dramatically with a smile, trying to make my statement sound like a joke.

"So, who do you spy on then?" He asked, seriously. I sighed. I didn't really want to discuss my whole life with him at the moment, but at the same time I wanted him to know me. My heart ached with loneliness suddenly and I looked down to my bracelet. The thought of Cedric only worsened the feeling.

"I spy on various people... Mostly I keep an eye on_ Troublesome youths_." I said with special emphasis so he'd understand he was included.

"Youths? I'm a grown man, thank you very much." He said with a fake huff and smile. I laughed. "Besides, you can't be that much older than me." He added.

"Actually, I'm younger than you by a little over a month." I informed him. A look of genuine shock crossed his face. "Oh, come on, I don't look That old, do I?" I asked, being playful, but he looked mortified to have me think that he thought I looked old.

"No, no, no. You don't look old... I didn't mean it that way." I laughed and he smiled bashfully, a slight shade of red still staining his cheeks. "You are beautiful." He added softly. Blushing bright, I looked away from him, embarrassed by the statement. "So, um, do you think you could unstick me from the floor please? I promise not to run away yelling about a ghost girl." He requested with a smile and wink. I rolled my eyes at him but silently cast the release charm. He picked up his feet, one at a time, dramatically revelling in his freedom. His eyes twinkled as he did so and I couldn't help but to grin at how silly he is. He walked the few steps to my bed and sat down near me. "Hi." He said with a shy smile. Then he held his hand out to me. "I'm George Weasley." He introduced himself. I laughed but reached out and took his hand, shaking it. We didn't let go.

"Nice to meet you George." I replied. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Normally, the proper thing to do is to introduce yourself in return." He, playfully, chastised. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. My heart pounded and I felt butterflies in my tummy. _**You're bloody in love with the guy! The least you can do is to tell him your name!**_

"Nice to meet you George. I'm Dee, as you know, but I'm also,known as Deirdra Nadine Kendra Rashell Dumbledore." The shocked expression that stole over his face was priceless. He stammered for a reply but in the end, just stared at me silently.

Finally, after like _**ten**_ minutes, he recovered enough to ask me his questions. I waited nervously to see what questions he would ask because I wasn't prepared to answer certain questions yet.

"So, you're related to Professor Dumbledore?" He asked slowly as if doing so would make the question _more _clear. I laughed.

"Yes. Actually, I'm his daughter." George's mouth dropped open.

"But, but, he's so _old_…" He said, stuttering over his words. I frowned at him.

"So what?" I demanded, defensively. He looked properly ashamed now, realizing that what he had said was quite rude.

"Sorry…" Another moment of silence stretched between us. We were still holding hands. He brought my hand up to his mouth. I started to blush again, expecting him to kiss my hand. Our eyes locked. He winked at me and suddenly licked my hand as if he were a dog causing me to snatch my hand away.

"Eww! So gross George!" I exclaimed. He was laughing.

"That is for the pink hair and warts." He declared his revenge served.

"You still have them, you know…" I commented.

"Yeah…"

"So, don't you think you should be getting on my good side so I'll get rid of them for you?" I asked slyly. He smiled, shaking his head.

"Nah! I'm already on your good side, I can tell…" He replied cockily.

"Oh yeah? How can you tell?" I demanded. He laughed and leaned toward me, taking my face in his hands and he kissed me. I wasn't expecting it. I melted into the kiss, my heart racing like a steam engine. My whole body flooded with warmth. It ended too fast for me though. He pulled away abruptly and grinned.

"…Because if I wasn't on your good side, I don't think you'd let me kiss you with these ugly warts and hot pink hair." He answered immediately. Laughter bubbled out of me, verging on hysteria. I wasn't sure if I wanted to cry or just laugh until I died, but I was sure of one thing; I wanted to kiss him again and I did. He fell backwards as I practically jumped him. Silently, while we kissed deeply, I reversed the wart and hair hexes I had cast on him. When we finally submerged for air, I lay gasping on top of him. We both grinned at each other and I couldn't remember a happier moment in my life. _**That's pathetic…**_ A depressing monster in me tried to dampen my mood but I pushed it away.

We ended up laying there next to each other for the rest of the night talking. I gave him a very vague outline of my life and reminisced about all the funny things I'd witnessed him and Fred doing over the years. At some point we drifted asleep, in each other's arms. It was a wonderful night.

*****Chapter Updated. Let me know what you think. I'm trying not to be too fluffy and gooshy with the romance aspect. Tell me if you think I'm doing a good job the way I'm going at it. Trying to make it as believable as possible. Thank you everyone for subscribing to my story and favoriting it. Thanks for all the reviews. Thanks for Reading, Please Review this chap for me. =) Added new cover art. Linked the photobucket and artist page for coverart in my profile on here. So go check it out! **


	18. Bombs Away!

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

Da was furious with me. He just happened to show up the morning after. I had awaked slowly and opened my eyes to see George hanging, terrified, suspended in the air. I followed the direction of his gaze while pulling out my wand. There stood my Da, looking madder than a hornet.

"Put him down Da!" I demanded. He didn't respond. "Put him down NOW!" I shouted, pointing my wand at him. I'd never pointed my wand at my Da before and I felt horrible doing it now but I wasn't going to let him hurt George. Da looked at me sharply, eyeing my wand. With a small sigh of resignation, he released George. He fell, hitting the mattress and bouncing off to the floor, where he scrambled to stand up.

"Professor Dumbledore. I can explain. We were _just_ talking and fell asleep…" George rushed to explain. My Da's face lessened in severity of anger and he turned to me.

"Come with me." He ordered and turned, walking out of the room, expecting me to follow. George looked at me nervously and I gave him a reassuring smile before invisifying and following after Da.

We entered the kitchen to find a large group of Order members waiting at the table for a meeting to start. Mrs. Weasley shut the door behind us and cast a spell on the door to keep the 'younglings' from eavesdropping.

"Welcome everyone. We're here to discuss Harry's security. His hearing will be rough, most likely. Fudge is determined to make him and I out to be trouble makers. We'll have to tighten security and keep extra watch. I have been using a secret spy as extra watch lately and it has come to my attention that it's time I've introduced her to you all." He started out. My mind reeled, looking around the room at all the people. Mad Eye caught my attention, winking and nodding encouragingly. I was so nervous now. I wished he had given me better warning. I prepared myself mentally and emotionally for the inevitable.

"I'd like to introduce Anita Ollivander." My heart nearly stopped. _**He's not introducing me?**_ A short brunette woman emerged from under an invisibility cloak. I glared at her, slightly jealous. "Ann is Mr. Ollivander's grand niece. She's been keeping an extra eye on things at the muggle Minister's office." I was so let down, I just sat, stunned for the rest of the meeting. I didn't realize the meeting was over until Mad Eye stooped in front of me. I was still invisible but his magical eye made is so he could see me.

"Now, now dear, it'll be your turn one of these days. Make sure you're really ready. Now dry your tears and go do something fun to take your mind off it." He growled at me kindly. I hadn't even realized I was crying. I reached up and wiped away my tears. I smiled my thanks to Mad Eye and got up.

Everyone was stressed out in the house, including me. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. I decided to take Mad Eye's advice. I headed to my room where I produced a tub and some water balloons, which I filled using my wand. The house was still full of the extra Order members and I grinned in excitement as I dragged the bucket of balloons out into the hall. I threw the invisibility cloak, I'd swiped from Harry, over the bucket. I sat down next to the bucket and pulled out a water balloon. Looking through the bars of the railing, I waited for my first victim. The first to walk beneath me, in the hallway, was Mungdungus Fletcher. An evil little laugh escaped me as I bombed him with a couple of balloons. He cried out in shock and ran for cover. Mrs. Weasley peeked out in the hallway and saw the mess.

"George! Fred!" She hollered, assuming it was them up to this mischief. They both apparated into the hallway beneath me, responding to their mother's summons. I grinned and dropped, quickly in succession, two balloons on each of them. They hollered and looked up for the culprit. Mrs. Weasley looked shocked that it wasn't the twins throwing the balloons.

"Ron! Harry!" She bellowed. The two boys poked their heads out of the living room doorway.

"What's up Mum?" Ron questioned. Mrs. Weasley just dismissed them with an absent wave of her hand. This continued throughout the afternoon. Mrs. Weasley searched all the landings upstairs for me but of course, she couldn't see me. George seemed to pinpoint my approximate location and leaned against the wall a little ways away, grinning from ear to ear.

"You ornery girl. This is brilliant and I'm equally amused but I'm still going to make you pay." He said with laughter in his voice as I dropped another water bomb, dousing Mrs. Weasley finally. She screeched. I turned and threw another at George, soaking him and his laughter died.

"Oh, it's so on now. Two can play this game." He announced before disapparating away. His threat of revenge gave me pause but I couldn't think of anything he could do to me as long as I stayed invisible. I shrugged to myself and stopped worrying about it, continuing with my fun. My fun ended when Da walked into the hallway with Mad Eye. Mad Eye looked right at me as I threw balloons at them. They both caught the balloons without letting them pop.

"Enough." My father declared. His tone put me on edge enough to heed. I pulled the invisibility cloak off the bucket of balloons and folded it up to return. I skipped off on my way back to my room, leaving the bucket behind.

I entered my room in a cheerful mood.

"SPLAT!" "SPLAT!" "SPLAT!" Balloons filled with green goo hit me, bursting open. I stood there, shocked, hearing the laughter of the twins. I wiped the goo from my eyes and glared at them. They grinned in return.

"I told you two could play this game." George said cockily. I went to move towards them but slipped in the goo on the floor and fell. Their laughter roared in a second chorus. I grabbed my wand and quickly cleaned myself up.

"Ha ha. You got me. Now get OUT." I commanded. Their laughter gradually quieted and they obeyed, moving towards the door. I followed behind them, glaring fiercely to get them out. Before I closed the door though, I called out to George.

"George! Wait!" He turned back to me instantly. I batted my eyes at him and gave him a flirtatious smile. He grinned and moved in for a kiss but just as he was about to kiss me, I took the goo, I'd gathered into a ball, and shoved it in his face. It covered him and dripped in large globs from his face. I let out peals of laughter and shut the door in his face, locking it behind me.

***** Sorry it's a bit short, but it's a fun chapter. I LOVED writing this chapter, so much fun. Hope everyone enjoyed. Please Review! Thanks for Reading! Have 2 more chapters already written that need typed and I'll try to get the next one uploaded for you guys tomorrow. =)**


	19. Moping and Goodbyes

******Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.****

I found myself slowly sinking into a depressed state of mind. Harry had been cleared of all charges and things were going well enough with the order, so I didn't understand why I was feeling this way. I sat on my bed, trying to ignore the bustle of excitement from the rest of the household as everyone prepared to go back to Hogwarts. George and Fed kept randomly popping into my room to bug me but I wasn't in the mood, so I invisified every time they did. A copy of Little Women lay open in front of me but I stared blankly at the pages. My hand absently played with the diamond heart on my bracelet. Instantly my mind went to Cedric. I missed him. If George couldn't get me to cheer up, maybe he could… _**Now that's the Most ridiculous thing you've ever thought…**_ I laughed at the absurdity but decided to give it a shot anyways. I got up and checked myself in the mirror before disapparating away.

I apparated right onto the front doorstep to the Diggory's house and rang the doorbell. Invisifying, I waited for someone to answer the door. Mrs. Diggory opened the door with a smile, which soon disappeared into a nervous frown as she saw nobody there. I slipped in past her.

"Who is it dear?" Mr. Diggory called as he strolled down the hallway towards us. Mrs. Diggory closed the door quickly and looked nervously to her husband.

"No one was there." She said shakily. Mr. Diggory frowned. I decided now was a good time to show myself. I didn't want them to get too worked up over the incident. Mrs. Diggory gasped, startled. Mr. Diggory was taken aback for a minute before smiling widely at me and opening his arms in welcome.

"Deirdra! It's so good to see you!" He greeted. I smiled, my soul feeling slightly elevated from the gloom that tried to weigh it down.

"Mr. Diggory, it's good to see you too. Where's Cedric?" I asked, slightly anxious to see him. Mrs. Diggory pulled me into a tight hug as Mr. Diggory answered.

"Oh, he's around somewhere. He tends to spend most of his time in the library anymore. Don't know if it's more to feel closer to you or to try to forget about you by getting caught up in a book." Mr. Diggory egged on the guilt. I frowned, a sad tingle spread through my body, making me shiver. "CEDRIC! Someone's here to see you!" Mr. Diggory shouted down the hallway. Cedric's head peeked out of the library doorway a moment later. He grinned when he saw me.

"Thanks." I said to Mr. & Mrs. Diggory dismissively as I ran down the hallway to meet him.

I entered the library and Cedric immediately pulled me into his warm embrace. He clung to me as if afraid that I'd disappear at any moment. After a long moment, he pulled away looking at me intensely.

"How have you been?" He asked, sounding concerned. I wondered if I looked as down as I felt. I hoped not. I gave him a smile, trying to make it seem happy and bright but failed miserably.

"I've been okay." I said softly, my false smile fading. He didn't seem to believe me. _**Well, duh! You aren't making yourself believable. Don't kid yourself, you want him to know how sad you are feeling because you want him to comfort you and cheer you up. That was the whole point of this trip right?**_ I scowled at myself. "How have you been?" I asked, trying to focus on him instead. He smiled but it was a knowing smile that said he knew I was trying to change the subject.

"I've been okay." He copied my response. I made a face at him, scrunching my nose and glaring. "What?" He asked, grinning, trying to feign innocence. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. This led to me laughing and we both stood there unable to speak due to the hysterical laughter bubbling out of our bodies. It was as if we both had been sad but unwilling to actually tell the other, though we both realized that we were in the same boat. The situation wasn't really funny, but sometimes you just have to laugh… or cry. I think we made the right choice. We finally calmed down after a few minutes, only a few sporadic giggles escaping occasionally.

"So, _really_, how have you been?" He asked seriously. I hesitated shortly before answering.

"I have been keeping busy but bored sometimes." I said casually. He quirked an eyebrow at me and gave me a crooked smile.

"Can you tell me more? I swear not to tell the books about it." He said with a wink and chuckling slightly at his own statement. I laughed too. _**I suppose it is safe to tell him about stuff. He IS sort of excluded from the world currently…**_

"I've been staying at the Head Quarters for the Order of the Phoenix, keeping an eye on its inhabitants." I told him all in one breath, as if I had to get the words out before my mouth clamped shut on me. He looked shocked.

"Wow!" He replied. I smiled nervously, hoping he didn't get mad at me for not telling him I was involved in stuff important stuff before.

"Do you know what the Order of the Phoenix is?" I asked. He nodded his head yes. The conversation stemmed from there, blossoming into a full account of what I'd been doing at Head Quarters. We moved while we kept talking and set down on the couch. I curled up next to him and he put his arm around me. I spilled about EVERYTHING, even the parts about George. I wasn't sure how he'd take the news about me and George snogging but it had to be told. He did get a jealous look on his face but he didn't say anything against it. His favorite part was when I told him about the water bombing. He laughed his butt off and I couldn't help but to join in.

"You really need to start writing to me so we can keep in touch while you're busy working. Are you going to head back to Hogwarts here soon?" He asked. My mood dampened again. I shook my head no.

"Da came to see me a few days ago and told me that he needs me to go with Hagrid somewhere. I leave tonight." I said sadly.

"You don't want to go?" He said it more as a statement than a question.

"Not really… but I know Hagrid would appreciate the help and company. So I need to go." Cedric nodded his understanding as I explained.

"Do you think you'll be able to keep in touch even though you'll be traveling?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I can try." I said brightly.

"Good then. I'll expect at least 3 letters by owl every day." He said in a bossy but teasing tone with a smile and a wink. I laughed.

"You're impossible! How about, I aim for 1 letter a week and if you get more it'll be like a special treat." I said, telling him how it was. He sighed dramatically.

"Oh, torture, torture… but I suppose I'll have to live with it." He said with a silly pouty face. I smiled.

"Anyways… I should be getting back. I didn't tell anyone where I was going but I doubt anyone even realized I was gone." I said. He frowned.

"Well, I noticed your absence here… I really have missed you." He said seriously. I blushed under his gaze. "Don't forget to write me." He added as he watched me eye the clock.

"I won't." I promised, getting up. I left before he could say anything else; afraid it'd cause me to want to stay instead of leave, like I should. _**Time to go home.**_ The thought dropped me short. _**Where is home anyways?**_

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

I was packed and ready to go. I sat on my bed, my trunk on the floor beside me. I waited. Da was supposed to be here soon to take me where we were meeting Hagrid. My doorknob jiggled. It was locked, so it remained closed.

"Dee, you in there?" George said, his voice muffled through the door. My heart fluttered and tears brimmed in my eyes. _**I supposed I should say goodbye to him now…**_ I pointed my wand at the door.

"Alohamora." I whispered tearily. George slowly entered once he heard the lock click free. His eyes found mine instantly. He frowned, seeing that I was crying. His eyes flicked quickly to my trunk before returning to me.

"You're leaving?" He asked sadly while moving towards me. He sat down next to me and draped his arm around me. I nodded my head yes. "Are you going to Hogwarts early?" He asked, but I could tell from his tone that he already suspected the answer. I shook my head no. His arm tightened around me, pulling me closer to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he reached up to push my hair back away from my face, the tender gesture causing goose bumps to spring up all over my body. "Can you tell me where you're going?" I tilted my face up to look at him. He was looking down at me with loving eyes. A tear slowly leaked out of my eye, trailing down my cheek. George reached up, gently wiping it away with his thumb. "No crying now. It's not like this is goodbye forever. Right?" He tried to sound cheerful but ended in uncertainly.

"Of course not forever, but…"

"What about my butt?" He said, jumping up and animatedly spinning around, trying to look at his butt. I laughed. He stopped and gave me a playfully suspicious look. "You just wanted to check out my butt… I see how you are…" He said with a grin. I couldn't help but to laugh. "Now, that's better. No more crying, it makes me sad." He said with a false pout. I laughed again.

"George…" I said, trying to contain my smiling and laughter.

"Ah, my name sounds so good coming out of your pretty mouth." He said, his voice sounding like some rich person enjoying their luxury. "But you know what?" He asked with a sly grin.

"What?" I asked cautiously, a slow smile spreading across my face.

"I like your pretty mouth silent." He said ornery. I playfully slapped his shoulder but he grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. Tilting my chin up, he kissed me. It was hard and sloppy at first but as we found our rhythm, the kiss deepened. Our tongues battled playfully as our pulses raced. His hands stroked my hair gently before slowly moving downwards. My breath hitched as his fingers tickled down my neck and barely caressed over my breasts. He pushed me gently backwards till we were lying on the bed. We lost ourselves in each others' kisses and gentle caresses until a voice in the doorway interrupted.

"Eh hm." Da, surprisingly gently, and calm, interrupted. George scrambled quickly up off the bed and his face was bright red and he looked a little frightened. "I knocked but when no one answered, I was worried." Da explained. _**Why isn't he yelling at us?**_ He gave me a small smile that told me he knew he was blowing my mind with his calm reaction. "I suppose you've said your goodbyes?..." George and I nodded, slightly numb. "Good. Deirdra and I _must_ be off now. I would suggest_ you_ get some sleep. It'll be an early morning to catch the train to Hogwarts." He added looking directly at George. George gulped.

"Yes Sir. I mean, Professor Dumbledore." George stammered in reply. George then turned to me. He pulled me into a tight embrace once more. When he released me, our eyes remained glued to each other until George disapparated away.

*****Thanks everyone for great reviews. Keep them coming! Nothing is more encouraging while writing than getting wonderful reviews from your readers. I really appreciate it. I'm so happy so many people are enjoying my story. Hope you liked this one. The rating may go up in later chapters though for more mature content, but hopefully not too bad. I try to reign that in. Tell me what you think. Do you want more mature content (mainly physical relationship and language)? I like reading stuff like that but writing it, I'm not so sure about… it makes me blush. LOL Anyways, thanks for Reading! Please Review! =) 3 3 3 you all!**


	20. A Giant Mess of Letters

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

I tripped over a long and stumbled. Hagrid stopped, looking back in my direction.

"You all right back there?" He hollered.

"Fine, fine." I huffed, brushing the dirt off my hands. I was seriously starting to consider accepting Hagrid's offer to let me ride on his back. I had been adamant in my refusal though. It wasn't in me to rely on other people for help. Over the years I'd grown to be very good at being self sufficient.

"We can stop and set up camp here in a couple of hours." Hagrid informed me, attempting to cheer me up. Two hours more of hiking wasn't the type of news to cheer me up though. My feet were killing me and my stomach had been rumbling for at least an hour now. I trudged along, trying to keep up with Hagrid. The torture had to end sometime, until then; I'd survive, like always.

Two hours later, Hagrid was boosting me into a very tall and sturdy tree.

"It's best to sleep in the trees this close to the giants' land. Ya never know when one might take a moonlit stroll." Hagrid said as he handed me a hammock. My stomach rumbled loudly. Hagrid said it was too dangerous to light a fire here, so we were going off cold supplies to munch on for supper. I pulled out some strips of jerky and gnawed off a few bites. Once I finished hanging my hammock, I pulled out my wand to enchant it.

"Dasuché." "Asylthermo." I enchanted the hammock to thicken in depth for better comfort and to regulate the temperature to keep me warm. Settling in for the night was nice. The stars twinkled through the branches and the soft sounds of nocturnal bugs and animals made a relaxing lullaby. It was beautiful and peaceful… until Hagrid fell asleep. His snores grated on my nerves until I finally cast a sound barrier around myself. I counted the stars until my mind drifted asleep.

_**Dee was swimming in the Black Lake. She had a smile on her face as the water lapped at her bikini clad body. Her scars stood out boldly on her pale skin. She dove down deep until not even the sunlight could penetrate so far. The dark murky water seemed to thicken around her but she didn't notice. She was without her wand; the harness lie on top of her clothes on the shore. Air bubbles slowly leaked from her nostrils. Finally the water around her thickened enough for her to realize it, as if she were swimming in pudding almost. She began to panic. Two snakes slithered up around her legs, tightening as they coiled around and started to pull her down. She thrashed, trying to escape their hold but she couldn't break it. As she sand deeper and deeper into the endless black, her scars seemed to expand, consuming her. She looked down and a dark hooded figure was reaching for her from below, as if he was calling to her… **_

I awoke from the nightmare with a gasp.

"Oi! Just in time for breakfast." Hagrid called up to me from below. "You alright up there?" He asked concerned as I sat silent and wide eyed.

"Ya…" I said shakily. "Just had a bad dream is all."

"Ah, yep. The dark woods can sometimes whisper its dark thoughts into our wee little heads at night." Hagrid said casually. "Anyways, started a small fire and fried us up some bacon. You want some?" He offered. I smiled down at him.

"Sure. Thanks. Do you think you could help me get down from here?" I asked.

"Sure thing Miss Dee." He said jumping up from where he was sitting.

"Hagrid… How many times do I have to tell you not to address me that way? It's so formal…. Just call me Dee or Deirdra." I said with a laugh as I reprimanded him.

"I hold Professor Dumbledore in highest respects. Now being his daughter N'all, I'm gonna treat you 'n speak ta ya in as high of regards." He said adamantly. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Hagrid was a stubborn man.

We continued on our journey. Hagrid and I talked, sharing about our lives. Hagrid became upset when I told him about my life.

"Ya mean to say, Professor Dumbledore has been using you for his own purpose and putting you in harms way all ya life?" He asked angrily.

"Hagrid… it's not really like that. I mean…"

"Ya mean what ya say and you might not hear it like I do, but it is what it is. I am suddenly seeing Professor Dumbledore in a whole new light and I don't like it. Never thought Professor Dumbledore would act so selfishly." He said vehemently, shaking his head in disbelief or disappointment. I stopped in my tracks, shocked by his reaction. Was I unhappy most of the time? _**Ya.**_ Was that Da's fault with the way he's raised me and used me? _**Possibly…**_ I just always thought I was the only one who would see it that way. All teenagers are tragically misunderstood, unhappy and depressed… right? And don't we _all_ hate our parents for something they've done to us? Maybe it wasn't just me feeling this way because I'm a teenager… I shook myself out of my thoughts and ran to catch up with Hagrid.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

The small owls pecked at my shoulder as they waited for me to finish writing my letters. Hagrid and I were staying in a small inn in some tiny little town. Hagrid had tried to parley with the giants and enlist their help but things didn't go well. So now we were headed back, but we had to go slower because we'd added another to our party; Gwarp, Hagrid's brother. I decided to take advantage of the available table and chair in the small but tiny room. I began my letters with the most important.

**_Dear Da,_**

**_ The trip went fine but no good news came from the meetings with the giants except a family reunion for Hagrid. We are making slower progress on the trip home with the added party member. I hope everything is going well there at Hogwarts._**

**_ All my love,_**

**_ Deirdra_**

L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L

**_Dear Cedric,_**

**_ I'm sorry I haven't been able to write til now. I have missed you. My trip with a certain gamey person has gone without incident so far but also without success. We are in route home now, though progress is hindered. I've had a good time getting to know my traveling companion better along the trip and I think I've made a new friend in him. Though I do miss my first true friend greatly. How are you and your family doing? Have you read any good books lately? I do hope you aren't getting too lonely without me around. I promise to try and make another visit when I return from my trip. Please write back. If you send it with this owl, it should reach me just fine._**

**_ Missing You,_**

**_ Deirdra_**

L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L

_**Dear George,**_

_** I miss you… I miss your laugh and your smile. My trip has gone without incident and without success. I feel like it's been a big waste of time. Never regret though, right? At night I lay and look at the stars. Each one is like a little light burning in someone's heart. I found the dimmest star I could see and decided that one would be me. The light, dim, flickering, fading… The life, dim, flickering, fading… I've also been plagued with nightmares about death trying to steal me into its embrace. I'm not ready for my dim light to be snuffed out. I haven't shined as bright as I want to…**_

_** Anyways, I hope school is going well. I miss being at Hogwarts but mostly I miss chasing you around the castle at all hours of the night. Though, I don't miss the sleepless nights. How is everyone doing? Is anyone getting in trouble? Hopefully Da will bring me back in there when I return. I feel nervous letting everyone go unwatched, unguarded. How are you and Fred's Weasley products selling? I hope they are selling well. I know you two dream of opening your own shop one day… I miss you so much. Sometimes I think I'm only so gloomy because I don't have your smiling, handsome face there to cheer me up. Anyways, please write back. Send your reply with this same owl and it should reach me just fine.**_

_** Love,**_

_** Dee**_

The owls flew off with my letters and I hoped for quick replies. I turned out the light and crawled into the comfy bed. Hagrid would be sleeping out in the woods so he can keep an eye on Gwarp, so I had the room to myself. I drifted off to sleep, praying for a nightmare free night of sleep.

*****Yeah! I stayed after work to use the computer just so you guys could get a new update. =) Hope you enjoyed. It's a little short, again sorry, but as some others have pointed out... they are short but I update often, so it's all good. =) I was so mad at the uploader though that it changed my pretty cursive font I used on the letters... *growl* LOL. Anyways, thanks for the reviews everyone. Thanks for Reading. Please Review!**


	21. Unkie Aber

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

I crumpled up the letter that I received back from Da. The owl flew off with a hoot. Da's letter hadn't said much, but it was enough to anger me.

L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L

My Dear,

Return as speedily as you can. Hogwarts is under duress from the ministry and I fear it won't be long til _I'll_ have to disappear. The students could use an extra guard to protect them from Umbridge when I'm gone. Make haste.

Albus Dumbledore

L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L

"Everything alright Deirdra?" Hagrid asked from across the small fire. The moon shined down on us and crickets chirped their lullabies. I looked up at him, frowning.

"Da says things are bad at Hogwarts. The ministry is taking it over and ready to throw him out." I informed. Hagrid frowned.

"Sounds like things are getting messy if you ask me. What did he say to do?"

"I'm supposed to hurry back so I can be there to keep an eye on things if he gets removed from post."

"Well, then, what ya still doing here? I know Gwarp is slowing us down. Go on without us, we'll be fine." Hagrid encouraged.

"I'll wait a few days. The closest I can get by apparition is my uncle's. I'll send him a letter and wait for his response." I thought out loud. Pulling out parchment and quill, I began my letter.

L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L

Dear Unkie Aber,

I _need_ to _pop_ in. I'll be in a hurry. Write back fast to tell me if it's okay.

Lots of Love,

D

L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L

I had to wait for one of my other message owls to return before I could send it off. Luckily by morning one awaited me with a letter tied to its leg. I gave it a treat as I untied the letter. I tied the new letter on before even opening the one received.

"Unkie Aber needs to get this letter fast, Poppy. Don't leave him alone until he's replied." I spoke to the owl. It flew off quickly. Looking down at the letter in my hands, I saw it was from Cedric.

L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L

Dear Deirdra,

I miss you too. I haven't been reading as much lately. I have created a nice room in our basement where I have been practicing defensive spells. I have thought a lot about what happened to me last year and I decided I had to make sure I'm prepared. The stuff being said in the papers is garbage and I'm determined to be ready for whatever Voldemort has planned next. Please keep safe on your journey. I worry for you constantly. Being able to be invisible doesn't make you invincible. Don't forget that.

My family is doing okay. My father has been scaring me some with his ranting about going down to the ministry to testify the truth of Voldemort's return… We all miss your presence here and we'd love to see you again when you get back. Tell your gamey companion that I say hi. I miss you… I lo..

Keep safe, come home.

Forever Yours,

Cedric

L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L

My heart ached from reading the letter. I hoped his father settled down, but I was sure Cedric could handle it. I was excited to read that he was learning better to defend himself. I wanted to reply to the letter but with all my owls out, I couldn't. So, I folded up the letter, packing it away and prepared for a long day.

B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B

"CRASH!"

"Oops." I said quietly as I accidentally knocked something over when I apparated in.

"Who are you? My little Deirdra is _never_ clumsy." Unkie Aber teased with a smile. He pulled me into his arms in a tight hug. "I'm glad to see you safe and sound." Unkie Aber has been like a 2nd father to me over the years. He was also there when I was born.

"I'm sorry. I can't stay and visit." I said as I pushed out of his arms. "I'm afraid of what I'm to encounter at Hogwarts when I arrive." I added. "I really need to get up there."

"Wait. First, don't you have some letters to send out?" I looked at him confused for a moment but just then my two other owls swooped into the room. Unkie Aber laughed. "They've been waiting for you for an hour now. Your owls sure are smart to always know where to find you." I took the letter off the one and they both joined the third on the perch by the window.

L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L

My Dear Dee,

You sound so sad… I miss you too. Not as much mischief is going on here. Umbridge has us on lockdown. Harry, Ron & Hermione created a group to practice defensive spells and the lot. That has been a lot of fun, especially since we're getting away with it right under Umbridge's nose. I'm not sure how much longer Fred and I can put up with her though. She's bloody evil. Her being here has dried up the profits we were making from selling our products. No one wants to chance getting caught with them anymore since they created a special rule specifically banning our products. Harsh, right? It's all in the name of fun!

The Christmas holidays are coming up and I think everyone is excited to leave Hogwarts just to get away from Umbridge. Unless the ol' witch decides to lock us all in… Which wouldn't surprise me. It'd be really nice to see you over Christmas. I really miss you. Keep safe in your travels.

Love,

George

L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L

I smiled down at Unkie Aber as I climbed through the portrait and walked through the tunnel to Hogwarts. I didn't bother sending any letters. I would see Da and George soon. Cedric would just have to wait, he would understand.

I made my way towards Da's office. The halls were eerily empty and quiet. I supposed it was because it was getting late into the evening. I made my way quickly up the tower to Da's office and knocked on the door. When the door was opened, I slipped inside.

"I'm glad you made it back so quickly." Da said from behind his desk. His face was covered by his hands and he leaned on his desk as if tired. I turned myself visible.

"Are you feeling okay Da?" I questioned softly. He looked up at me and nodded yes, smiling, but I could see the stress wearing on his face. "Don't worry about what you can't change?" I suggested to him meekly with a small smile.

"Sound advice dear."

"Yes, a certain father of mine told that to me." I replied, smiling brightly. His smile lit up his face.

"So you _do_ listen to me occasionally…" He said with a laugh. "It's _so_ good to have you back here." He got up from his desk and walked toward me. We embraced for a moment. "My sweet girl…"

*****Thanks everyone for your reviews. Thanks for reading. I have been writing like crazy lately. The next two chapters are gonna be a lot longer, I promise. I want to apologize for the slack in editing and catching mispelled words and other mistakes. I have been working at a faster rate on the computer since none of them are mine and just borrowing them so not as much time to edit them. If the errors bug you please point them out and I'll edit them next time I upload. Warning... Next few chapters get a little dark and gloomy, but they are amazing none the less. I'm so excited for you guys to read them. =) Please review and let me know whatcha think! Enjoy!**


	22. Truth or Tears?

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

I reunited with the hallways and secret passages, almost giddy to be back. Hogwarts only seemed slightly different, its hallways not as loud and full of students like it would usually be. I made my way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Welcome back." The Fat Lady greeted before swinging open to let me in. Inside was chilly, dark and quiet. Frowning, I looked around. Usually it was full of light, warmth, cheer, and plenty of students. Now, only a few sat quietly in a corner working on homework. _**That damn lady has sucked the life out of this place. **_Shaking my head in anger, I pushed past it all. I was a woman on a mission. _**I need to see my man! **_I smiled at the thought. I climbed up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. I opened the door slowly so that if anyone noticed, it would look like it just hadn't been closed properly and the wind caught it. Loud voices were echoing through the room as I stepped in. Looking around, I saw Fred, Lee, George, Alicia, Angelina and Katie playing a combo version of truth or dare and spin the bottle. Lee was blushing and so was Katie, so I figured they must have just had their turn at the game and something embarrassing happened.

"Your turn Alicia." Katie said quietly, her ears still bright red. Fred and George laughed quietly between themselves while Lee shot them dirty looks. Alicia spun the bottle and it landed on George. She smiled mischievously before saying;

"Truth or dare?" George made a show of trying to decide which one to choose. I stood, nervous, frozen to my spot. I didn't like this one bit. _**Why was George playing this anyways? Grrr.**_

"I bet he picks truth." Angelina debated with Katie. I mocked her by mouthing a repeat of her words. _**Stupid girls. Grrr. Why are they up in the boys' dormitory anyways?**_ George knew he had to pick dare now or he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Dare." He decided. Alicia grinned smugly. I wanted to slap her. No. I wanted to KILL her. I glared, daring her to dare my man.

"I dare you to kiss me." She said with a flirtatious wink. _**That Squib! I am going to kill her!**_ George seemed to think it over and I was seething. I wanted to rip her hair out, strand by strand. My hand absently covered my mouth, holding in all the anger I wanted to spew out. _**HE'S NOT GOING TO DO IT. HE WON'T DO IT.**_ I tried to reassure myself. Alicia leaned closer to him, as if to tempt him. Fred stared at George as if watching something you know is horrible about to happen in a horror movie. George leaned towards her, their faces so close together. _**NO!**_ I wanted to cry out to stop him. My anger bubble popped as the reality of what was happening stabbed into my heart. I couldn't watch it. I turned and fled out the door, tears streaming down my face. My heart felt like someone had just "Adada Kedavra"d it.

Tears and sobs hindered my breath as I ran. I didn't know where I was heading until I reached the Black Lake. I stopped suddenly at its edge, my toes inches from the water. I stripped off my cloak, jeans and tee shirt, down to my underwear. Diving in, the cold enveloped me, nearly freezing. I didn't care. Maybe the cold would numb some of the pain that was destroying my heart.

I stayed underneath until my body wouldn't allow it anymore. As I bobbed to the surface, I stared at the shore. My pile of clothes set there, alone. The memory of George sitting there, holding my clothes hostage, flashed through my mind. Tears leaked from my eyes again. I hated feeling like a damn broken facet. I wiped angrily at my tears, trying to push all thoughts of George from my mind. I soaked in the Black Lake until the sun set. My toes were blue, just like my mood, but I didn't care. I couldn't care. I was broken.

**B-B**

I sulked around the castle. Umbridge _was_ a menace to Hogwarts, but currently, I had problems giving a damn about it. The depressing monster that has lurked underneath my heart, finally won his way to the top. _**HE NEVER REALLY LIKED YOU. HOW COULD YOU EXPECT HIM TO REMAIN FAITHFUL WHEN YOU'RE NEVER AROUND? HE'D THINK YOU ARE HIDEOUS ANYWAYS ONCE YOU FINALLY SHOWED YOUR SCARS. WHO WANTS SOMEONE WHOM YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN THEY'LL DISAPPEAR ON YOU? YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER LIVE! **_Tears were constantly running down my face but I was always quiet. I was being obedient, keeping a close eye on Harry and Umbridge. I kept constant vigil but it was always with a wooden stare and blank mind.

When Hagrid finally made it back, I went to see him.

"What's wrong Deirdra?" He asked almost immediately.

"Nothing." I replied quietly, not caring if I convinced him or not. He frowned but let it drop. We talked for about an hour or so before we heard three sharp raps on the door, followed by a voice, I'm pretty sure Harry's, calling out.

"Hagrid it's us!" Hagrid looked to me quickly. I mouthed to him, "I'm gonna go." So as he let the three in, I slipped out. Trudging through the snow was difficult and I hated leaving foot prints behind but I couldn't change that. I made it into the castle and headed to Gryffindor Commons. I could wait there for Harry, Ron and Hermione to return from Hagrid's. I hoped they were careful. I didn't want to see them get into anymore trouble. Harry had already been banned from playing Quidditch… _**One of these days that evil witch is going to get what she deserves and I hope it's soon.**_ I meant Umbridge, not Alicia. Though I was close to wishing evil on Alicia, it wasn't really her fault…not quite.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

I sat in the corner of Da's office, sulking. He knew I was here but didn't push me to come out or to talk to him. He knew I was upset over something but knew I'd only get mad at him if he tried to drag it out of me. The door jostled as someone knocked loudly. Da called them to enter. In came Professor McGonagall with Harry and Ron in tow.

Harry had seen in a dream, Mr. Weasley get bitten by a large snake. Da was quick to react. Mr. Weasley had been attacked while guarding the prophecy. Da hurried the portraits to find him. The Weasley children were all gathered. We had to worry about Umbridge asking too many questions and not being happy when we didn't answer them, so Da decided it best to get the group out of here while he could. They were to travel by port key to Grimmauld Place before Umbridge could stop them from leaving. Da looked to me, knowing I was still there.

"Keep them there. Keep them safe." He whispered. I grabbed the port key just before it ported. Everyone stumbled as they landed but I landed gracefully on my feet. It was going to be a long night for everyone and I wished I wasn't there because I had to see and hear the pain and frustration George felt as they had to wait. It's hard to see the pain of others and feel like you can't or wouldn't be welcome to help and comfort them…

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

I sulked as I followed the Weasleys to St. Mungo's. Mad Eye had dragged me along for some reason. I didn't want to be around George if I could help it. Just seeing him made me feel like I was going to shatter into a million pieces.

As we all gathered around Mr. Weasley's bed, I sank down in a nearby chair. They talked; the twins kept trying to pry information out of their father about how he got injured. I tried not to listen. Just the sound of the twins' voices was enough to set my heart to aching. Soon, Mrs. Weasley decided it was enough and shooed her children out. Mad Eye and Tonks came in then. Mad Eye smiled at me after greeting Mr. Weasley. I didn't smile back. I just didn't have it in me. They began discussing the events of Mr. Weasley's attack. I looked up and noticed extendable ears poking out from under the door. I felt a smile tug at my lips but I resisted it. A sudden "Pop" startled everyone, Da had apparated in to join us. Da smiled at everyone in greeting.

"How are you doing Arthur?" He asked.

"Still bleeding but I'll survive." Mr. Weasley answered.

"You left Hogwarts alone with _that_ _woman_?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Just for a few minutes. Minerva is keeping an eye on things. I just wanted to check on Arthur in person and handle another matter." Da explained. I glanced to the door again and noticed that the extendable ears were gone.

"What other matter is there to handle?" Tonks asked.

"Well, I know I'm going to get pushed out of Hogwarts soon by the Ministry. So, I'm leaving behind a part of myself with whom you may be able to contact me through since I'll probably have to go into hiding. She's been around for a long time now, helping me out." My heart raced as suddenly I realized he was probably talking about me. "I trust her completely and so should you." Mad Eye smiled and winked at me. "Deirdra, please show yourself." Da requested. I froze, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Come on girlie! It's about time!" Mad Eye growled at me as he saw me frozen. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley and Tonks looked at both Da and Mad Eye in confusion. I blinked rapidly and sighed. Turning myself visible, I smiled meekly at everyone from my chair. Da grabbed my hand and pulled me up, pushing me closer so everyone could see me better.

"Hi." I said softly. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley looked to each other and back to me. Mrs. Weasley put a polite smile on her face.

"Well, Hello dear. It's so nice to meet you. I'm Molly." She introduced herself. I smiled and took the hand she offered me.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley. I already know who you all are." I said to help eliminate the pointless introductions.

"This is my daughter, Deirdra Nadine Kendra Raschell Dumbledore." Da introduced me more to help them understand. They all, except Mad Eye, looked shocked.

"But…How? Who?" Mrs. Weasley stammered.

"Delilah." Da said softly and I could hear the sadness in his voice. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley stared at me, shocked. I felt odd under their scrutiny and wanted so badly to disappear.

"Um…" I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry. We're being quite rude." Mrs. Weasley apologized with a meaningful look at Mr. Weasley. He flashed a smile at me. An awkward silence fell over everyone.

"Please make sure you keep in contact with Deirdra while I'm away. She'll be able to relay your messages to me." Da spoke up. They all nodded their agreement. With that over, I decided it was okay to disappear again, so I did. "No Deirdra. Show yourself again. I think you need to physically be visible while you're with the Weasleys and at Head Quarters." Da called to me.

"But I thought you said it was too dangerous. What about my uncle?" I asked.

"Times are unsafe for everyone now and I'd really like you to let the Weasley family get to know you. It'll be for the best." I started to feel panicky.

"The best for who Da?" I asked, irritated.

"You of course and a certain other Weasley…" He suggested. I got upset.

"There is NO certain other Weasley Da." I said almost in tears. He seemed confused but not as confused as everyone else. I became visible again; probably just long enough for them to see my tears but I didn't care. I was out of here. I disapparated away.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

Mrs. Weasley stood at the stove cooking. Mr. Weasley sat at the table resting and having a conversation with Sirius. No one else was about. Mrs. Weasley had sent all her children outside to play in the snow. I sat invisible in the corner.

"So Dumbledore has a daughter? That ol' rascal!" Sirius said with a laugh.

"Yes. Her name is Deirdra. Her mother, Delilah Rookwood, was killed by her own brother when she was pregnant. The doctors had said the child was dead as well but apparently we were duped. Such a tragic tale though…" Mr. Weasley said sadly. I felt tears prickle in my eyes again at the mention of my mother and her death. "But apparently the touch of death left its mark on the girl causing her to be able to become invisible. So unique, so amazing…"

"You know the Ministry would be drooling to get their hands on her if they knew about her. She'd be their next subject for magic experimentation…" Sirius added. I frowned at this.

"She might be around here somewhere you two! So watch what you say. She seems to be a bit sensitive." Mrs. Weasley scolded while glancing around the room as if looking for me.

"What woman _isn't_ sensitive?" Sirius asked sarcastically. Mrs. Weasley gave him a light smack on the shoulder.

"Don't make me send you to your room." She playfully threatened. Sirius and Mr. Weasley both laughed.

Just then, an owl swooped down and pecked on the glass of the back door. Mrs. Weasley opened the door for it. I recognized the owl immediately. It was my owl, Trixy. She had a letter tied to her leg. Sirius reached to untie it and Trixy pecked aggressively at him, stopping him. Mrs. Weasley then tried and she was met with the same response. I made myself visible and stepped forward. My soft leather boots not making a sound as my feet moved over the rough wooden floor. The only sound you'd hear from me is possibly my faded blue jeans rubbing together at my thighs. _**Have I gained weight? Maybe a little…**_ I brushed my fingers through my long hair, hoping it looked decent and tugged my soft blue sweater down in case it had ridden up. Trixy hooted happily when she saw me and flew to land on my shoulder, effectively drawing everyone's attention to me. They all gaped at me for a moment before finally smiling.

"Is that your owl?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes. Sorry about the pecking, she's not one to allow anyone other than the intended to take her letters." I apologized and explained. Sirius beamed at me.

"Hello. You must be the elusive Deirdra I've heard about." He said charmingly, holding out his hand to me. I took it and shook it. "I remember your mother. You look so much like her." He added, sounding sad.

"Yes, that's what people tell me." I said, trying to not be sad by the mention of my mother.

"You shouldn't just hand out invisible. It'd be so nice to get to know you better." Sirius added with a wink. _**OMG. Is he hitting on me? He's old enough to be my father!**_ I released his hand, resisting the urge to wipe my hand on my pants. _**…But then again, wasn't Da older than that to my Mum?**_ I decided to ignore his last statement and looked to my letter.

"Is it from Dumbledore dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Looking at the handwriting, I shook my head no. It was from George. I broke the seat, intending to read it but then I couldn't go through with it. I rolled it back up and tied it back to Trixy's leg.

"Return this please." I told her and walked back to my corner, turning invisible again. The back door flew open just as I set myself down. In walked all the kids, including George. Trixy hooted and few to him, landing on his shoulder. I caught the sharp looks that Mr. & Mrs. Weasley and Sirius exchanged out of the corner of my eye. George took the letter from her leg and looked crestfallen to see it was his letter, returned. Fed clapped a hand down on George's shoulder.

"She's not happy George." He said matter of factly.

"Who's not happy?" Mrs. Weasley said with a quick glance at my corner.

"Nobody, Mum. Don't worry about it." George replied gloomily as he wadded up the letter and tossed it into the fire. _**That's right… I'm just nobody…**_ Fresh tears flowed.

*****AHHH! Don't hate me please! I love you guys. 0=) LOL. I know last chapter was sooo short and not very exciting, but here is this one that is much longer and definitely a bit exciting even though it is sad. *pout* It made me sad to write it too. Sorry. Did anyone notice I upped the rating? I moved it up for mild language, sensitive subject matter, frightening moments and some sensuality. Hehe…oh ya baby. ;) And does anyone think that I update TOO quickly? It seems like my views aren't as high when I update as fast. Thanks for reading. Please review! If you wanna yell at me, I'll understand. Just don't forget to tell me you love me too. ;p LOL**


	23. EUF

******Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.****

I lay across my bed, the green comforter tucked neatly in beneath me. I didn't know what to do with myself. Tomorrow was Christmas. My heart ached knowing that I couldn't be with my Da or Unkie Aber. We didn't usually do anything too special, especially considering the gathering didn't last long due to Da and Unkie Aber always ending up fighting. It was just nice though, for that short time, to be with the people who loved me most and whom I love as well. I closed my eyes to imagine a perfect Christmas, but my door clicked open suddenly.

My eyes popped open to see George quietly entering. He shut the door behind him and looked around the room. He seemed sad. My heart ached painfully as he came near and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Ugh!" He growled in frustration and threw himself backward on the bed. His position placed him so that he lay right through my thighs. I sat up slowly, careful not to jostle the bed with my weight. Sitting up, I leaned my face over him. He stared straight through me to the ceiling. My eyes studied his face intently. Each freckled was counted, each laugh line traced, not a single speck of color left out from his virile eyes. I memorized the face of the man I loved, but whom I wasn't able to keep. A tear leaked from my eye, trailing down my face. _**George, I love you, so much…**_ If only I could say it out loud. He sighed beneath me and closed his eyes. With a soft "drip", the tear I had shed fell from my chin, splattering upon George's cheek. His eyes shot open as I put a hand over my mouth to hold in my gasp. He squinted his eyes at the ceiling, looking for the course of the leak. Then he reached up and wiped the wetness from his cheek. I started to feel relief until he decided to taste the wetness. I could practically see the light bulb turn on in his head.

"Dee?" He called out and sat up slowly, looking around the room. I clamped both hands over my mouth to stop myself from giving into the temptation to reply. _**He'll be better off without you. It'll just cause you more pain. Why even bother? No one could fall in love with you… TAINTED BY DEATH.**_My inner demon hounded at me._** No. I'm NOT tainted.**_ I tried to tell myself, but a searing pain tore at me from hip to breast, as if reminding me. The pain increased and I cried out and fell off the bed to the floor, landing with a thump.

"Dee? Where are you? Are you okay?" George called out to me again, still unable to see me. I tried to shed my invisibility but failed. It was as if the pain held me prisoner in my own body. I cried out again, louder.

"Help!" I managed to croak out painfully. The air around me felt heavy and I imagined the feeling of snakes wrapping around my legs.

"DEE! SOMEONE, HELP!" George shouted out but his voice echoed in my head and sounded so far away…

_~~Blackness surrounded me. An evil feeling creeped over my skin like tiny spiders. It was eerily quiet except for a soft "drip, drip, drip" that I tried to imagine was just water somewhere but the evil tainting the air I breathed made me believe it was something else… __**Where am I?**__ Something laughed, evil…scary…_

_ "With me… Where you belong…" A familiar evil voice whispered in my mind… ~~_

I bolted up, sitting up. I must have drifted off to sleep and had a nightmare again. I panted for breath, sweat glistened on my forehead._** …It felt so real…**_ I sat on my bed, cold seeping from my body. I rubbed my hands together, trying to get warm again. The doorknob turned, squeaking eerily. I invisified.

In walked George. He scanned the room as he closed the door quietly behind him. He made his way towards the bed and sat down. The feeling of déjà-vu was seriously creeping me out.

"Ugh!" He growled in frustration and threw himself backwards, lying across the bed. His head lay in my lap; well it would if I wasn't invisible. I looked down at him and the same tear leaked from my eye again, but this time I swiped it away before it could fall. "Dee… Where are you?" George whispered as he closed his eyes. He lay there for a long time and eventually his breaths became even. He was asleep. I leaned over him and into his ear, I whispered;

"Always here… I love you George." I got up and lay down on the floor next to the bed and fell asleep.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

I awoke early, uncomfortable upon the floor. George still lay sleeping upon my bed. My eyes traveled from his feet, up his legs, over his chest, to his face, which now stared at me… His eyes wide with shock as we stared at each other. I invisified.

"Dee! Wait! Please." He begged. "Please… I don't understand why you are avoiding me."

"I saw you! With Alicia… Truth or Dare?... It's okay. I accept that you have moved on. I can't blame you." I replied tearily. George looked confused.

"So… You think I've moved on because you think you saw me kiss Alicia?" He asked as if clarifying.

"Yes!" I nearly shouted, annoyed. George laughed.

"Show yourself! This isn't fair. I want to see your face when I explain this to you." He said seriously. I frowned but turned visible. I crossed my arms across my chest and waited for him to continue. He just stared at me for a few moments, his eyes devouring me from head to toe. As I wondered at his staring, it suddenly occurred to me what I was wearing. I only had on a black satin nighty. It had spaghetti straps and barely covered me down to my mid thigh. I blushed now under his gaze while goose bumps pleasantly popped up all over my skin. He grinned in appreciation of my blush.

"You had something to explain?" I demanded, trying to get him back on track.

"Yes." He said simply. "So, you saw me kiss Alicia?" He asked. I huffed in frustration. _**Why was he doing this to me?**_ "Because, if you did, you must have been having a nightmare." I frowned at him. "Yes, Alicia dared me to kiss her. Yes, I almost did it, but only because I was dared. **BUT**, I couldn't go through with it. I **DID NOT **kiss Alicia." He said sternly. I blinked rapidly as tears pooled in my eyes.

"But I…" I started but George interrupted.

"Quit going on about my butt. I know you like it…" He said with laughter in his voice. The man I love… always with the right thing to say. Oh, I loved him so much. Sobs broke out of me instead of laughter though and I sank to the floor crying.

"Dee…" George said gently, rushing towards me and pulling me into his arms. "Shh… It's not worth crying about. It's okay." He comforted.

"I was so stupid…" I blurted through sniffles. He laughed.

"Dee… Sweetheart… even genius' like us are allowed stupid moments occasionally." I laughed at how he included himself in there on the genius' part. "There we go. More laughter, less tears." He embraced me tighter. "You know, this gives me a great idea… I need to create a candy that will make the eater instantly burst into inconsolable tears. I could call it the "EUF". Which stands for Emotionally Unstable Female." I laughed again and lightly smacked him. "You laugh, I'm serious." He said with a fake huff causing me to laugh some more. My tears dried up and George wiped away the remains from my cheeks. We stared deeply into each other's eyes. He leaned in slowly and our lips me in a soft kiss.

"Merry Christmas Dee. I love you." He whispered against my mouth. If I died right in that moment, I would die a happy woman.

_**Oh, it will come, but it won't be pleasant…**_ The evil voice inside my head whispered.

*****Ok, I lied… Well, really just changed my mind. I decided to break up the chapter into smaller chapters to upload. Think I'll post the rest in the next chapter upload. Just thought I'd like to leave this alone as a chapter. Congrats to those reviewers who got sneak peaks. Not all the sneak peaks ended up being in this section so you guys have to wait for the next part to find out what happens. LOL. Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. Keep Reading and Keep Reviewing please. You guys are what keep me writing this story because I already know how it ends in my mind. LOL. **


	24. Merry Christmas!

******Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.****

I changed into proper clothes for the day, making George wait outside the door.

We walked downstairs together. I felt ready to have a panic attack. I halted before we entered the living room, where we could hear all the bustle of excitement.

"Come on Dee. It'll be alright!" George encouraged. "Already four of the people in there know who you are." He reminded. I had already told him about Da making me known to his parents, Sirius and Tonks. I dug my hands into my jeans pockets and shivered despite the oversized red sweater I wore. "Don't make me have to side along apparate you in there with me." George threatened. I gave him a warning look that told him if he did, he'd be in big trouble. He sighed and let go of me. "Fine. I'm going in without you then. _I'm _ready to open presents." I snatched his hand back before he could go on without me but it didn't stop him. He moved forward, dragging me through the doorway with him. I stared wide eyed at all the beautiful decorations. By the time I was done gaping at the decorations, the room was silent and everyone was staring at me. I panicked and disappeared. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all gasped.

"Great guys, just stare at her like gits and scare her away... Nice job." George chastised everyone, annoyed.

"Who the bloody hell is she anyways?" Ron exclaimed.

"Everyone just calm down now." Mrs. Weasley stated, stepping into the middle of the room. "The young lady you just witnessed is Professor Dumbledore's daughter. She is staying here as extra protection for us all."

"Professor Dumbledore has a daughter?" Harry mumbled, shocked.

"Extra protection? She's barely older than Fred and George!" Ron exclaimed. "How come we're the last ones to know about her?" He demanded, gesturing to himself, Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

"She will be _excellent_ protection _Ronald_ _Weasley_. She's been doing this for years, and as far as being the last to know… well, we weren't aware that Fred and George already knew about her…" Mrs. Weasley answered loudly. Everyone's eyes now looked to George and Fred. I felt so afraid of everyone's judgment but I decided I could face it, for George. I became visible.

"I'm still here." I said quietly. All eyes turned to me now. "George and Fred know about me because I've revealed myself to them before, even before Da revealed me to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Sirius." I explained. George reached out and took my hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Any questions you have, I'll be happy to answer… Well, I'll answer if I can… Anyways, the most important thing is that you guys know it is imperative that no one else know about me. So you can't be talking about me at school and to others. Only a large handful of people know about me."

"Who else knows about you?" Harry whispered.

"Well, the number is a little more than 15 people." I answered.

"Ya, but _who?"_ He pushed.

"Everyone in this room, of course, and my Da and Unkie Aber. A couple of teachers at Hogwarts know and a family of 3 that I'm friends with, and Mad Eye and Tonks, and a few others that I don't need to mention." I chuckled softly at my list. "The group of people has grown significantly over the last year."

"So why are you just hiding from everyone instead of just changing your name and pretending to be someone else?" Hermione asked.

"My Da thought this would be best for me, especially with my unique abilities. Plus, I look so much like my mother, my Da was afraid someone might connect the fact that I look so much like her to the fact that she did have a baby that they told everyone died too. People were bound to get suspicious with how much I look like her." I explained.

"Your mum must have been _beautiful_." Ron said in quiet observation. I blushed and George pulled me closer to him.

"So, you two are a couple then?" Ginny piped up, indicating me and George. I blushed again but George pulled me even tighter into the protection of his arms.

"Yes. Deirdra is my girlfriend." He said proudly, almost defiantly, as if daring anyone else to question it or me in general. I hid my face in George's chest as they all gaped at us in shock.

"Well, now, quite an eventful Christmas morning if I do say so myself." Fred interjected cheerfully, trying to break the tension.

"Yes, eventful…" Mrs. Weasley said quietly. "Well, now, let's just relax and get to know each other better. There is no need for all this hostility towards Dumbledore's own daughter. I'll be shamed, I will… There's no excuse for our harsh reactions and we should all be ashamed." She said looking pointedly around the room. "Now, Deirdra, come, let's enjoy this Christmas morning. Look there! A pile of presents just showed up. I'll bet anything they're for you." She addressed me and motioned toward a new pile of gifts by the tree. Everyone seemed to relax and sank back into what they were doing. I still caught curious and apologetic looks from everyone as I moved across the room. George followed, refusing to let go of me.

I had only received a few presents for Christmas, like usual. The only hitch with them though is that I received one from Cedric. I tried to hide the tag quickly but George saw before I could hide it. His eyes widened and he looked at me with the question in his eyes but he didn't speak it. I knew I'd have to explain it to him later.

Da got me a new book called; Hexes and Curses Handy for a Deserving Boyfriend or Husband. When George first saw it, he laughed but then it hit him and his smile disappeared as he tried to steal it away from me. I was laughing so hard.

"Give it to me Dee! No way am I letting you read that." He said as he was practically attacking me. We got several raised eyebrows shot in our direction but we ignored them. Finally he gave up so I could move on to the next present.

Unkie Aber got me an invisibility cloak and a bunch of chocolate frogs. George looked at the invisibility cloak with confusion.

"Um… Does your Uncle not know about…?" He asked. I laughed.

"Yes, he knows. I think he meant it to counter Da's gift." I said with a smile. George still didn't get it. I laughed again. "You know, instead of cursing my boyfriend, hide my boyfriend..." I said with a wink. A slow grin spread across his face.

"I think I like this Uncle of yours."

Next, I had a present from Mr. & Mrs. Diggory. Again, George raised his eyebrows in question but didn't ask. They gave me a box of homemade cookies and a book mark that screams at you if you try to fold the pages of a book. That was the last of my presents. George grabbed a book from nearby and was messing around with my bookmark, making it scream.

"Wait! I got you something too." Fred said from next to Ron. He disapparated away. He reappeared a moment later holding out a neatly wrapped box. I took it from him nervously. Opening it slowly, I was prepared for any kind of shock he may have in store for me. I sighed in relief once I got it open. It was a box of dung bombs.

"No throwing them at George and me though. Much better than water bombs though." Fred said grinning. I laughed.

"That was you?" Mrs. Weasley screeched from across the room. The room stilled as I nervously smiled at her, but she smiled and laughed. "Figures… you did catch George's eye…" George beamed at his mother.

"I have something for you too." George said softly in my ear.

"George… I didn't get you anything." I argued, hoping he didn't get me anything too expensive. He smiled lovingly at me.

"It's okay. Having you here where I can see you and touch you is present enough for me." He said sweetly. He handed me a small box, neatly wrapped in paper that was covered with stars. They twinkled and shined brightly. I stared at the wrapping for a long moment, touched by his thoughtfulness with the wrappings. My heart thrummed happily.

"Go on and open it. I promise it's not dung bombs." George encouraged. I slowly peeled the wrappings off, so as not to tear the paper. I opened the brown jewelry box to see a silver heart locket necklace. It had the initials, D.D. engraved on it. "Open it." George said softly with excitement in his voice. I pried it open carefully and tears stung in my eyes as I saw a picture of George beaming out at me.

"It's so you'll never be sad while you're away from me." He whispered close to my ear. "Let me put it on you." He took the necklace from me and I lifted my hair so he could hook it. I turned and smiled back at him. Before I could turn away though, he took my face in his hands and leaned down. We kissed deeply. An uncomfortable silence settled around us. As the kiss ended, Fred started hooting and jeering in fun at our PDA and soon everyone joined in on the teasing. Well, almost everyone; Mrs. Weasley was looking at us reproachfully. This had to be the best Christmas ever.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

We sat on the floor in my room. Cedric's gift lay between us. George looked to me and waited patiently for my explanation.

"He's alive." I said simply. George looked unsure. "I was there, after it happened. I was able to save him."

"Dee… that's not possible…" He argued.

"Yes it is, for me anyways. It's hard to explain. Just trust me please." George accepted what I said, nodding his head. "I spent most of the summer with him and his parents so that I could teach Cedric about secrecy and staying hidden. Da doesn't think it's safe for him to reveal that he's alive yet. It would be hard to explain how he is alive without revealing me and we'd have to do that to make sure people didn't think Harry had been lying. Anyways, Cedric and I became close friends." I ended my explanation. George nodded again. I flashed him a smile and ripped open the gift. It was a copy of the book, The Giver. There was a little note on top of it.

**L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L**

_**Deirdra,**_

_** The truth must come out eventually, even it if causes pain. It's not fair for everyone to rest their burdens upon the shoulders of one.**_

_** Merry Christmas. I miss you.**_

_** Cedric**_

**L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L**

I smiled grimly. Cedric was such a great friend.

"Interesting…" George said close to my ear. I shivered a little as his breath moved my hair, tickling me. I turned to him and gave him a soft kiss.

"So you wanna explain to me more about how you saved Cedric from death?" He asked cautiously. I sighed. I recounted to him the story about saving the bird when I was a child, then I told him about how I saved Cedric.

"Wow. That's amazing Dee. So, wow…" He trailed off, numb with amazement. A light clicked on in his eyes. "Oh… This explains your nightmares…" I nodded my head. "So there's no drawback besides being unconscious for a while? No wonder you think death is after you." He said quietly.

"Actually, there is another drawback…" I piped up, inwardly groaning at myself for saying anything.

"What's that?" I bit my lip while debating on whether or not to show him.

"It leaves scars."

"Scars?" I nodded and stood up slowly. I unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. George sat up alert. "What are you doing?" He asked slowly.

"Showing you…" I grabbed the bottom of my sweater and pulled it up and over my head, letting it fall to the floor. Then quickly pushed the tops of my jeans down, revealing my hips. I straightened up and prepared myself for the look of horror and disgust that I would see on George's face.

Looking at George; he gaped at me, shock and horror registered on his face but not disgust. In its place I saw sadness and sympathy. My heart hammered as I accepted his judgment. Long moments passed. Finally he dragged his eyes away from the scars and found my eyes. Tears streamed silently down my face and I saw unshed tears glitter in his eyes.

"Oh Dee… Don't cry." He moved forward and pulled me into his loving arms. "You are beautiful, even with the scars. They're only proof of what great acts of kindness and sacrifice you have done. You gave life!" He comforted, assuring me he didn't think I was hideous. He turned my face to him and kissed me soundly. His kisses moved away from my lips and trailed down my neck, continuing down further. He pushed my bra straps aside and trailed kisses down my chest, over my breasts. His mouth nipped and teased there before he continued trailing kisses along the entire length of my scar. I moaned softly in pleasure. My pulse raced as his lips played and hands caressed. When he reached the end of my scar he abruptly moved back up and smiled at me. I laughed.

"You tease." I said playfully. He grinned.

"You love it." He reminded.

"I love _you_." I said softly and we started kissing again. We somehow ended up on the bed and the night ran away with us, taking us to a place of ecstasy and happiness. As we gave ourselves to each other, slightly clumsily, our hearts shown with amazing happiness as we shared in our love.

***** Major blushin... lol. So I hope you like the second part to the last chapter I uploaded. I didn't get as many reviews on it as I thought I would. You guys confuse me sometimes...lol. Trying to figure out what parts you guys like the most in the story. Do you like the drama of just Dee and her life w/ her father and such or do you guys really like to see the Dee/George romance scenes? OR both? I've now written through the end of Ootp time period. Only a few more chapters til the end of the period for you guys to read then I'm on to half blood prince. Anything you'd like to see specifically happen to anyone or w/ the plot? I love to get suggestions because so many times I hit a road block and I'm like, how am I gonna get over or through this wall and on to the next chapter? lol. Anyways, thanks for Reading everyone. Please Review!**

**p.s. Be very happy I didn't make you guys wait for this chapter til Christmas. LOL. I considered it. but I couldn't wait to share it.**


	25. Sour Note

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

The Christmas break flew by quickly and soon it was time to head back to Hogwarts. I needed to make a pit stop at the Diggorys' before catching the train, so I headed out earlier than everyone else. With my trunk packed and shrunk within my pocket, I popped into Fred and George's room.

"Ah! If it isn't my favorite ghost girl!" Fred shouted and mauled me with a hug. I laughed as I struggled to be released from his grip. George stood, arms crossed and glared at Fred.

"Hey now! Hands off my woman." He said, feigning irritation. Fred finally released me, giving me a waggle of his eyebrows. George grinned at me, sauntering towards me. He took my hand and kissed it gently. "Why hello there love. What occasion merits such pleasure as your presence brings?" He asked in a funny accent. I held in my laughter but it was hard especially when Fred was making dramatic fake barfing noises.

"Oh, cut it out George." I said with a smile.

"So, uh, did you get that letter I sent ya?" He asked.

"Letter?" I asked, confused. Just then, Trixy flew in through the open door and landed on my shoulder.

"I should ask for a refund. Late delivery." George said eyeing Trixy with mock annoyance.

"George, you seriously sent me a letter when we're in the same house?"

"Yeah…" He answered like it was a stupid question and as if he hadn't done anything abnormal. "Instant messaging…"

"I would think it'd be faster to just apparate to where I'm at…"

"Well, ya, but I thought Trixy here was like super bird or something. I'll have to send a recommendation letter for her to the muggle mail service. I've heard it takes them a month to deliver a letter from one end of a street to the other." Trixy hooted in displeasure and pecked at George's hand. "Ouch!"

"You deserved it! Leave Trixy alone! She delivers as fast as she can. Just be happy she's delivering for you at all." I said smacking George playfully in the shoulder. He smiled at me.

"I'm just trying to ruffle your feathers." He said, pulling me into his arms.

"Oh… ruffling my feathers… That sounds fun." I said with a flirtatious smile. We were nose to nose, grinning like fools. George's hands slipped down over my butt, squeezing me as he kissed me.

*COUGH!**COUGH!**COUGH!* "Excuse me… I'm still here." Fred said from across the room. George grinned as he pulled away from our kiss.

"I didn't forget." He said, not even turning his eyes away from me.

"Oh, well, Thanks for the consideration then. I _really_ want to see my twin feel up his girlfriend." Fred replied sarcastically. I blushed and pulled away from George some. George glared at Fred.

"Anyways, I just came to say goodbye. I'm leaving early." I said.

"Aren't you going to read my letter?" George asked with a smile. I gave him a look that said; 'Seriously?' before sighing and taking the letter from Trixy's leg.

**L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L**

Hey love! It's me, George! Well, not really me. This is a letter written by me… Anyways… I just wanted to tell you, I'm not letting you skip out on me anymore. So, wherever you go, so will I. I love you!

Sincerely, (well, as sincere as I can be anyways.)

George

**L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L**

"No way George! I know if you go, Fred will demand to come too."

"Yep! If George gets to come, so should I." Fred said mischievously with a waggle of his eyebrows. George looked at him sharply and shoved him, but Fred just laughed.

"Get your own girlfriend." George sniped. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. My face was red from embarrassment at what his dirty mind was implying but I still thought it was funny.

"I'm not as handsome as you George. You're beatin' them off with a bludger while I'm stuck just beatin' off…" Fred replied. I gasped and burst into laughter and George couldn't help but to laugh too.

"I'm going with you Dee." George said with conviction when he finally was able to stop laughing.

"No. Especially not if Fred insists on coming along." I said, crossing my arms across my chest, still giggling.

"Oh. You two kids go on without me. I'll just sit here all alone, lonely… Don't worry about me. I'll find something to do all by myself… all alone…" Fred tried to guilt us but we just pretended not to notice.

"That's great Fred!"

"Yeah! See ya later bro." Holding hands, George and I disapparated away, leaving Fred behind.

When we apparated onto the Diggorys' door step, I looked to George. "What about your stuff?" I asked. I really didn't want to have to go back for it. He grinned.

"All right here." He said, patting his pocket. Rolling my eyes at him, I turned to the door and knocked. "Where are we?" He asked in my ear. The door opened and Mrs. Diggory smiled at me before looking cautiously at George.

"Hello… May I help you dear?" She asked formally. I looked at her confused by her formality.

"Hi Mrs. Diggory. May we come in?" She looked suddenly nervous and uncertain. "Is everything alright Mrs. Diggory?" I asked. She bit her lip and then leaned closer before whispering;

"Too many guests already Deirdra." _**Oh…**_ I nodded my head in understanding. _**I wonder who's here…**_

"Well, I just came to pay my respects to your son. I don't suppose he would've minded if I popped in…"

"Yes, yes. He would've loved that." Mrs. Diggory played along.

"Basement?" I whispered. She nodded. George was watching the exchange with a confused look.

"Well, I supposed we should be going. I'm sorry to have bothered you while you have company."

"Goodbye dear." She said, closing the door.

"What was that all about?" George asked.

"Shh… I'll explain later." I said before disapparating us from the Diggory doorstep and into their basement.

"STUPEFY!" Cedric shouted. I screamed and ducked. "Deirdra?" He hollered as he rushed towards me. "Are you okay? Who's that with you?" Cedric questioned as he helped me up. I brushed myself off and looked around for George. He lay stunned on the floor.

"It's George you git and you hit him with that stun!" I rushed over to George. Cedric grimaced, standing, looking down at us.

"I'm sorry. You startled me. I knew Mum and Dad were upstairs with the Minister. I was worried someone came with him and decided to snoop around." I looked sharply at Cedric while holding George's head in my lap.

"Why is the Minister here?" I asked, worried.

"I'm not sure…" We stared at each other silently for a while. "So why did you bring George? I'm guessing you told him about me?" I nodded my head.

"Yes. He refused to be separated from me. He's worried I'm gonna disappear on him."

"Can't blame him… Though it'd be the perfect time to do that now." Cedric suggested ornerly. "You and I could run away on some grand adventure!" He added. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him. It was an effective way to let him know I wasn't about to take him seriously even though I could sense that he was slightly serious.

"I just came for a visit before heading back to Hogwarts." I said standing up, making sure to place George's head gently on the floor. "I wanted to thank you and your parents for the Christmas presents."

"You're welcome. I'm sure my parents will be furious at the Minister to know he's making them miss your visit. You need to write more often by the way…" He said in good humor.

"Ya, I know… Sorry."

"I miss you…" Cedric said softly. A quiet, uncomfortable moment passed between us as I sensed more behind his statement.

"Cedric…" "Deirdra…" We both said at the same time. We both paused, staring at each other.

"You're my—" "I love you." We both started to talk at the same time again

"What?" I questioned in shock. _**Did he just say he loves me? What are you deaf?**_I argued with myself.

"I love you Deirdra. I had to say it. I know you're with George now… but I have died once already and I know it's not best to live with regrets and I know I would regret it if I never told you." Cedric rushed to say, raw emotion on his face. I wished desperately for George to awaken so I could leave. I didn't know what to say in return.

"Cedric…"

"Shh… No. You don't have to say anything. I'm sorry for putting you in an awkward situation. I just had to let you know." Cedric apologized. George began to stir and I went to him immediately, relieved that he was awakening.

"George! Are you okay?" I asked with concern. He groaned. I helped him sit up. George blinked rapidly and shook his head.

"I'm alright. I think… What happened?"

"Sorry. I was surprised and thought you were intruders." Cedric said. George looked at Cedric and paled slightly.

"Kind of weird man… Sorry. It's like seeing a ghost." George said to Cedric. I laughed, causing them both to turn confused smiles at me.

"George, you never had a problem with seeing ghosts before…" I reminded. George took a second to understand what I meant before he laughed too.

"Ya. I guess you're right." Cedric was watching us, confused.

"George thought I was a ghost when we first met." I explained to Cedric. He looked slightly amused. George stood up and brushed himself off.

"So, What'd I miss?" He asked cheerily.

"Nothing." "Nothing." Cedric and I both answered simultaneously. George squinted his eyes at us suspiciously before grinning.

"Okay then! So, Cedric, nice to see you in the living flesh. How are ya? How does it feel to be alive man?" Cedric couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm good. It's nice to be alive." I smiled at the exchange. I was a little worried about how Cedric was going to interact with George, everything considered…

We all had a nice chat. Cedric and George both behaved themselves, surprisingly. I hated missing out on seeing Mr. & Mrs. Diggory but it was time to head off or we'd miss the train. I'd just have to remember to write them, A.S.A.P!

"Time to go." I said finally, grabbing George's hand and pulling him up from his seat. Cedric rose too.

"Don't forget to write me. I miss hearing from you." Cedric said softly.

"I promise." I said as I hugged him. I felt his lips brush against my neck and I pulled away faster than I intended to, tripping as I did. Luckily George was there to catch me. I looked up at Cedric to see pain and longing but I turned away fast. I waved a quick goodbye and smiled at George. We disapparated away. _**Time to catch our train…**_

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

Fred glared at George from across the compartment. He was still mad that George and I had left him behind earlier. Mrs. Weasley hadn't been very happy that I'd stolen George away without telling her and then was even more upset when we wouldn't tell her where we went.

I sat, invisible, next to George. Lee sat across from me, next to Fred. The train moved steadily towards Hogwarts but no one seemed excited about it. It was going to be a long spring term at Hogwarts…

***** Well, uploading this chapter soon after the last one since I didn't get many reviews. I assume you guys didn't like the last chapter as much… *sad face* =( LOL, maybe I'm just shootin the gun early. It's only been a little over 12 hours… Anyways, this one is fun too but it shows some serious drama getting ready to happen. Thanks to those who reviewed. =) Everyone else… START REVIEWING! Please? *please don't make me beg…* I have given out some teasers to some of my reviewers though. *Yes, I'm bribing you to review* I love hearing your feedback; it really helps me keep up the writing effort. I am hoping to get this story finished before I start back to college for the fall. (In 3 weeks) because I'm worried I won't have time to write for fun then… Thanks everyone for Reading. Thanks for following and favoriting my story. =) Please Review! Luvs yas!**


	26. The Fight

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

I sighed as I popped into the kitchen at Number 12 Grimmauld place. It had been a long semester so far, especially after Da was forced to flee after being accused of creating an army of his students. It was ridiculous, but the proof had been there thanks to Harry, Hermione and Ron… Well, everyone else who had joined the group was responsible too, but those three had started it.

Now, I was here. My owl, Holly, delivered me a howler from Mrs. Weasley. She demanded I come see her in regards to why the twins were no longer at school. _I_ had nothing to do with it. I was actually quite irritated myself at George and Fred. I hadn't had a chance yet to talk to George about it but when I did, he was gonna wish it was his mum yelling instead…

Mrs. Weasley was cooking up a storm, for whom, I didn't know. I made myself visible.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." She spun around to me with a glare. "Wait. Before you say anything, I want to tell you that I'm upset too. I had nothing to do with the twins' decision to leave school early." I said quickly before she could start yelling. She huffed a little but didn't yell and seemed to accept my statement.

Sirius walked into the kitchen just then, oblivious to the tension and grabbed a hot biscuit off the stove. Mrs. Weasley and I just watched him silently, waiting for him to notice us. He took a bite of the biscuit, making sounds of enjoyment as he gobbled it down.

"Delicious Molly!" He exclaimed, looking up at her. Noticing her stature, he turned away from her nervously and he finally spotted me, jumping in surprise. "Well, it seems I've stumbled into a tar pit here ladies… My apologies." He said and slowly, cautiously, crept from the room. Mrs. Weasley's stern faced cracked after a moment and she started laughing. Her laughter was infectious and I joined her. Sirius poked his head back into the room to see what was going on. We quieted down enough finally and Sirius came back in.

"You haven't received any owls yet, have you Molly?" He asked.

"No Sirius. Are you expecting one?" Sirius actually blushed.

"Um, ya. Hopefully…" Mrs. Weasley and I both raised our eyebrows at each other, sharing in our curiosity.

"From anyone special?" Mrs. Weasley inquired further with a smile. Sirius blushed more.

"Just let me know if I receive any owls, would you please?" He huffed at Mrs. Weasley before turning and stomping out of the room. We both chuckled at his departure and I settled myself down at the table.

"So any new news or word from your father?" Mrs. Weasley asked, turning back to the stove.

"Nah. Only thing new I hadn't talked to you about was the twins' departure." I answered absently, picking at the wood of the table.

"That woman is horrible, I know, but it's not excuse enough!" Mrs. Weasley stated vehemently as she was reminded of the twins. I nodded, agreeing with her. We talked while she cooked. She served me up samples of what she was making and it was all very good. "It's good to see you eating. You are far too thin. I suppose you are just naturally that way. Your father is on the thin side and I remember your mother being very slender as well." Mrs. Weasley chirped happily, serving me a piece of chocolate cake. We talked away, discussing anything and everything. It was a nice evening of ranting and getting to know each other better. I was almost sad to leave.

"I better head back to Hogwarts. Can't leave Umbridge alone for too long…" I said. She nodded in agreement as she was finishing up the dishes. I rose to leave and we hugged goodbye. With a flash of a smile from Sirius, who had snuck in quietly for dessert, and a small wave from Mrs. Weasley, I was off.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

Professor McGonagall was gone now too. She'd been sent to St. Mungos after being hit by four stunning spells at the same time. I was furious. _**How dare that woman destroy Hogwarts. How dare she hurt people I cared about! How dare she threaten people I care about!**_ I stomped through the halls, not caring if anyone heard me. An owl fluttered through one of the windows, catching my attention. It was Trixy. I moved into a dark classroom and she followed. I became visible and took the letter from her leg the moment she landed on my shoulder.

L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L

My Dear,

There's an emergency at the Ministry. Harry has gone there thinking that Voldemort had kidnapped Sirius. Make haste. We will need help. It is surely a trap. Be safe.

Love,

Da

L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L

My pulse raced in fear. This must be very serious if Da is willing to risk me having to face my Uncle or even Voldemort…

I ran out the room and down the hall, not even bothering becoming invisible. I got out the main doors and grabbed my broom from my satchel and kicked off. I headed towards the Ministry.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

All the Order members had arrived before me. This irritated me. I hated missing out on the action, but luckily there was a lot of that still going on. Several of Harry's friends were injured. I worried especially about Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Sirius hadn't listened to Da's orders apparently. He was facing off against Bellatrix Lestrange. Curses were flying everywhere. It was chaos. I threw out guarding spells to help deflect some serious hexes from everyone but I just couldn't keep up with everyone. Two death eaters had Remus cornered. I decided to take one off his hands. I threw a curse at the closest one. He moved at the last second though, causing it to miss. I growled in frustration. The man turned in my direction.

"Who was that? Show yourself you coward!" He bellowed. Pride swelled up in me. _**I'm no coward!**_ I shed my invisibility and threw another curse at him. He narrowly missed getting hit, though it nicked his mask causing it to crumble from his face. We both faced each other. Shock painted across both of our faces. It was my mother's killer, my uncle.

"Finish her Rookwood!" Malfoy shouted. The shout distracted me just long enough for my uncle to curse me.

"Crucio!" He shouted. My body seized with unimaginable pain. My body seemed to react of its own accord and invisified. "Where'd she go?" He demanded. Without being able to see me, the curse lost its hold on me. I gasped in pain still as my body came back under my control. He heard my breathing and tried shooting more curses at me. I heard shouting and looked to see Sirius falling backward into the veil of death. I turned away quickly though, the voices tugged at me, trying to pull me in too. My uncle was stubbornly refusing to give up on getting me. "Where are you Delilah?" He shouted. Shock coursed through me and then humor as I realized he thought I was my mother. I became visible again, goading him. _**This is the man who killed my mother. I'll kill him!**_ Anger tore at me and I started throwing more curses at him.

"Adada Kadavra!" I shot at him, feeling the anger and pain rip from my soul. He dodged and I felt the anger and pain return.

"Nice shot sis. Better practice that aim though." He sneered at me. "Stupefy!" He shot at me. It barely nicked me, sheering off a few inches of my hair.

"I am NOT your sister!" I yelled, rolling to dodge another curse. "Adada Kadavra!" I tried again, furious. The curse rebounded, splitting and showering sparks of pain back at me. He took advantage of the distraction and shot at me again.

"Peira Surko!" He shouted. Pain blossomed all over my body. I gasped in pain and looked down at myself, in slow motion, to see blood seeping out of every pore of my body. I sank to the ground, my wand dropping as the pain and weakness hit me. He shouted a triumphant laugh that echoed dully in my mind. My eyes clouded over as blackness engulfed me. My last thought before falling unconscious was; _**I love you George. I'm sorry.**_

I knew death's evil embrace was near, eager to snuggle me close. A faint "drip, drip, drip" echoed around me followed by the same evil laugh that has haunted me for so long…

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

I hadn't heard from Dee in a while. Fred and I had been really busy with our new shop. I knew she was busy too with handling things at Hogwarts but the school term was over now and _**still**_ I hadn't heard anything. I had written to Mum but she had no clue where she was either. My last chance was with Professor Dumbledore. I hoped he would tell me where she was and maybe even get a message to her for me.

L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I'm sorry to have to bother you. I know you are quite busy, especially with all the stuff that has been going on lately. I am writing you though because I am starting to worry about Dee. I haven't heard from her in several months now. I am hoping you could tell me where she is and possibly give her a message for me. Please write back soon. Thank you.

Sincerely,

George Weasley

L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L

Professor Dumbledore sat with his head in his hands.

"Oh, my Deirdra… How could I have let this happen to you? I'm a horrible father…" He cried steadily, his wrinkled hand covering her still handing, lying on the bed. A flutter of wings made him look up. Holly floated in gracefully and landed on the metal bar at the foot of the bed. Professor Dumbledore retrieved the letter from her leg and was about to add it to the growing pile on the nightstand when he noticed it was addressed to him. He slowly opened the letter, seeing that it was from George. He read the letter quietly to himself. He sighed deeply as he finished reading and tossed the letter with the others. "What am I to tell him?" He pondered to himself, desperately. The words however seemed to stir the air. Deirdra's hand twitched slightly beneath his and immediately he tried to call to her. "Deirdra, my sweet girl. Wake up please." But her hand stilled again.

_**~ Where am I?**__ The empty blackness around me seemed familiar. __**Familiar to whom?**__ I pondered. __**Who am I? Where am I?**__ An evil laugh sounded around me, echoing dully in my head. _**I have caught you at last.**_ The evil voice whispered in my head. I was confused and frightened. Something tickled my hand, causing me to twitch. A slight breeze came out of no where, smelling sweet and comforting but the evil in the air snuffed it out._

***** AHHH! =D So... What do you guys think? Exciting, huh? =) Thank you everyone for your reviews. It might be slower going from here because I'm having slight writers block at the moment. I only have one more completed chapter written after this questions? Any suggestions? Dee's 3rd owl is named after a special reviewer. She'll figure out it's for her once she reads this. Haha. Can anyone tell me what all 3 of Dee's owls are named w/o cheating? lol. I have plenty more in store, it's just that I'm trying to get through the first part of the next book timeline and trying to fit my created plot into it so it fits well. I'm so excited to get into the thick of it though. Thank you for following, thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing, and PLEASE review some more! Luvs Yas! :)**

**A/N: I lowered the story rating back to T today from M because I don't think the content is so bad to have a M rating. If you think it is mature enough to demand a M rating, leave me a review or send me a message saying so. If I don't get any messages from readers saying they think it,should be rated M then I will leave it at T. Thanks :) 7/4/11 **


	27. Brothers

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

Professor Dumbledore walked into the dark room.

"How is she?" He asked.

"No change." Replied Aberforth from his chair by the bed. Albus sighed.

"What else can we do?" He asked desperately. He sat down in a second chair next to the bed. An owl hooted from the dark window sill.

"Come here Holly. Another letter? I wonder if it's from Cedric or George this time..." He pondered. Holly hooted mournfully as she flew across the room to Albus. Aberforth pushed the stack of letters over to make more room on the bedside table and a few fell off to the floor. "It's from George." Albus deduced from the hand writing.

"Why haven't you written to them to tell them what has happened to Deirdra?" Aberforth asked in annoyance.

"I don't want to worry them. Right now they just think she's mad at them. There's nothing they could do to help..." Albus explained. Stress and fatigue weighed heavily upon him as he watched his daughter's shallow breaths.

"What happened to your hand?" Aberforth asked, finally noticing the black, shriveled limb.

"Long story." Albus replied. Aberforth huffed dramatically.

"Of course it is... It's you..." He grouchily replied.

"Oh! Let's not argue please. How would Deirdra feel if she knew we were sitting here having petty fights while she lay unconscious?"

"True..." Aberforth agreed. "She'd be sad she missed out on witnessing it." He added with a smile. Albus looked at him like he was crazy and shook his head.

"Don't you have somewhere important to be?" Albus retorted, annoyed and hoping to get rid of his brother.

"_Nothing_ is more important than my niece." He shot back with accusitory eyes.

"Deirdra is my most important concern as well. That's why I'm trying to save the world we live in. So that she'll be able to live a happy life in it one day." Albus defended himself. Aberforth huffed, rolling his eyes but didn't reply. They sat in silence, both watching the slow rise and fall of Deirdra's breath.

_**- I felt groggy, as if I was stuck in a deep sleep. A soft dripping noise helped rouse me though. I shivered, as it felt like spiders crawling all over my skin. 'Hello My Deirdra.' The evil voice greeted my awareness, though it no longer sounded from within my head. Let me go please! I begged. The evil voice laughed. My mind desperately tried to latch on to vague memories and thoughts but they were wisked away, drawn into a spider web that held them aloft from me. I cried in fear and frustration before sinking once more into the deep darkness... -**_

***** I know it's super short but I felt it best to leave this as a small narrator POV chapter. Next chapter gets a new POV though! :) Thank you for all your reviews. Dee's 3 Owls are; Poppy, Trixy, and Holly. Poppy was the first owl to be introduced on her journey with Hagrid. :) Thank you everyone for reading. I will update as soon as I can. I only am 1 chapter ahead of updates now so let's hope for no writers block. Luvs yas! Please Review. ;)**


	28. George

******Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.****

I tossed the bag on my bed. Fred was going to try to stop me but I wouldn't let him. I had to go see Dumbledore. He hasn't replied to a single letter and neither had Deirdra. Something _had_ to be wrong. I knew I hadn't done anything so bad that she'd be _this _mad. I packed quickly, not paying much attention to what I threw into the bag.

A loud knock sounded on my door and Fred burst in without waiting for a reply. He only took a second to take in my cloak and bag before yelling.

"No George! You can't run off and leave me to run the shop alone."

"It's not going to be for long Fred. Plus, you have the new girl to help." He frowned at me. "I have to do this Fred." He sighed, glaring at me.

"Just up and run off on me, for some girl…" He grumpily mumbled. I felt bad. I knew he was feeling some jealousy. We'd never let anything split us up before and now all I can think of is Deirdra. Before, when there were girls involved, we both tended to find one at the same time but not this time. I kept trying to set him up with girls but he always drove them off somehow. I was hoping he'd maybe take a liking to our new shop girl, Verity. I looked at him seriously, I could see he was in stubborn mode but I had the same mode on too. I knew what I had to do.

"I love her. I have to try. I'm sorry Fred." I said and shoved past him. I didn't encounter any jinxes or curses, so I knew he understood. I grabbed my broom and headed off.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

The place was eerie. The darkness seemed to always be upon it, even in broad daylight. I propped my broom up against the side of the house. I felt strangely alone without Fred here with me. Yes. I _am_ alone, but the feeling wasn't one I was used to. Fred and I always had our adventures _together…_ I was a bit nervous. What if Deirdra really was just super mad at me? All well, at least I'll maybe be able to fix it then. Knowing something is better than not knowing anything at all.

I pulled all the courage I could and knocked loudly on the door. I waited patiently for someone to answer, but no one did. I was positive this was Professor Dumbledore's house. Maybe no one was home. Maybe they didn't hear me knock. It _was_ abig house… I decided to try the door. Maybe it was unlocked. With caution, I slowly tried turning the knob. It opened!

I entered into the foyer but it was dark. Luckily there wasn't a bunch of furniture cluttering the entrance for me to trip over.

"Lumos." To my right was a dining area that was shabby and out dated, much like home… To my left was a lush family room. Thick carpet, under foot, continued throughout the space. Large cushy furniture filled the room, though each piece was covered with protective plastic to save it from the dust of time. The rest of the 1st floor was just as boring and abandoned. I considered leaving but decided to check the 2nd floor first.

The wooden stairs creaked as I ascended. I held my wand out for light. The dust wasn't as thick up here. Mum would have had a fit if she knew how dirty Dumbledore let his house become. NO lights shown from within any of the rooms. All the doors were open except one. I walked past a library. Curiosity tried to drag me in. Surely Professor Dumbledore kept some interesting books of spells. Something unique could be in there that I could use to come up with a new product idea… Maybe I'd look in later. Right now I felt compelled to check the room that had its door closed. Making my way down the hallway, that's what I did.

Opening the door slowly, I entered the dark room.

"Stupefy!" I heard shouted. I ducked quickly, barely escaping the curse.

"Expelliarmus!" I shot back in the general direction from which I'd heard the voice.

"Identify yourself, _Intruder!_" Shouted a grouchy voice. I fumbled trying to move through the dark and was suddenly slammed against the wall by a spell. "George Weasley?" The voice questioned as a wand was shoved in my face.

"Yes! Please don't hurt me. I was just looking for Professor Dumbledore. This is his house." I rushed to explain. I was released from the spell and fell to the floor with a thud.

"That idiot brother of mine…" The grouchy voice grumbled as it moved away from me. The curtains to the room were pushed open suddenly and the sunlight shone in. There in front of the window stood a tall broad man whom looked very much like Professor Dumbledore. A light bulb in my head clicked on.

"Ah! You must be Dee's Unkie Aber." I exclaimed, excited. Sadness crossed his face and he nodded his head before turning to look at something. I followed his gaze.

The moment I saw her lying there, I felt as if someone had just sucker punched me in the gut. I gaped at her as my feet slowly moved me nearer. She lay pale, barely a breath raising her chest. I reached out for her hand as I got close and was shocked by the coldness of her skin.

"What happened to her?" I choked out after moments of shock. I didn't look up at him as he answered. I couldn't or wouldn't take my eyes off her beautiful, statuesque, face.

"She was at the Ministry that night when Harry went there after Sirius. She was fighting Death Eaters along with other Order members and ended up face to face with Augustus Rookwood, her mother's brother and killer. Everyone was distracted by Sirius' death to even notice her still struggling against him and he hit her with a horrible curse. She's been like this ever since. Albus tried everything he could think of…" Anger swelled in me as Aberforth explained what happened.

"Why hasn't anyone told me? Or anyone else for that matter? I've been worried! I deserved to know that something had happened to her! WHY?" I demanded. Aberforth fiddled absently with something on a shelf and looked at me casually as if I was just talking and not shouting at him. This irritated me.

"Albus thought it best not to tell you so you wouldn't have to worry over something you couldn't change or help with." He replied casually, turning back to whatever it was he was messing with on the shelf. I was so angry now; I wouldn't have been surprised if steam was coming out of my ears.

"So you guys just left me in the dark when the woman I love is injured and unconscious?" I shouted. Aberforth turned to me slowly, his face calm.

"I never said I _agreed_ with my brother's decision. I'm just telling you how it went." He excused himself from the blame. But in my eyes, he was just as much to blame as Professor Dumbledore. I realized my shouting was helping anything and only causing me to feel out of control.

"Where is Professor Dumbledore?" I asked, trying to calm myself.

"Probably out trying to save the world, like always." He replied with a shrug. This man was irritating me. I really expected to like Dee's "Unkie Aber", but now I wasn't so sure. I decided to ignore him and focused all my attention back on Dee.

Her hair had been cut raggedly in spots, making it lay messily around her head. Her lips were cracked and scabbed. She breathed so shallowly, I feared after each breath that another wouldn't come. I sat myself down next to the bed and leaned towards her, brushing her hair a little with my fingers. I looked to the table for some water for her but it was covered in sealed letters, probably all from me.

"Can you bring me some water for her?" I requested as nicely as I could. He nodded his agreement and left. I took her hand, holding it between both of mine, hoping that she would take in some of my body heat for her own. Aberforth came back moments later with a pitcher of water, basin, and wash cloth. He left immediately, giving me privacy. I dipped the cloth in the water and bathed her face with it, making sure to wet her lips and hopefully get some water into her mouth. I found a comb and brushed her hair out for her. It had been cut by something, maybe a spell during battle… I found some scissors in a desk and started to trim her hair up to the same length. When the pieces I cut turned to grey, I was shocked but then decided to ignore it for now and worry about it later. The time ticked away slowly to the rhythm of Dee's shallow breaths that my heart clung to desperately. "Don't leave me Dee. Please. I couldn't bear it." I whispered softly to her.

_~ The blackness around me seemed to expand. The dripping became quieter and warmth spread into me from my hand. The evil voice that normally taunted me shrank away from me and I could hear a shiver of fear in its voice as it shouted; "__**You are MINE!", **__over and over. I no longer felt fear when this voice spoke though and was slightly confused by its shouting. __**Why would I belong to it? I am my own.**_

***** Sorry for the slow update. I've been fighting a nasty cold and barely feel up to doing anything. Feeling a little better today though so I thought I'd update for you guys. I hope you like it. I have had such a hard time writing through this stuff because I don't really like it, but it's how the cookie is crumbling in my story and I have to stick with it. Not sure if there will be another George POV chapter after this. I really didn't like writing it because I had a hard time trying to keep the character of him in it. I don't think I really succeeded… Anyways… Thank you for Reading! Please Review! Luvs yas!**


	29. People I Should Know

**Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

_**.**_

_**~ I was so hot. The steady soft dripping, I could hear still, but now I was convinced it was sweat from my body. The darkness seemed to stretch around me like an expanding balloon. I strained, trying to see or push through it. Like a foggy night in the woods, it scared me. I am brave. I told myself, shoving the fear aside. My ears strained as well, trying to hear anything besides the dripping. The evil voice had seemingly disappeared. The dripping got louder and faster as the unending timelessness continued. Time! My mind suddenly grasped the concept back from the sticky web around me. How long have I been stuck here? Eventually I started to smell something like smoke or sulfur. It was strangely comforting.**_

_**"What the bloody hell are you doing?" A strange, muffled voice startled me. Were they talking to me? I thought, confused. Silence engulfed me again. Long moments later; wait. How long? I pondered the time again.**_

_**"You're gonna kill her!" Kill who? I can't just let someone get killed, but what could I do? Suddenly shocking pain hit me hard, feeling like someone just stabbed me... ~**_

.

.

.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I bolted straight up. I clutched at my chest where a long knife was protruding from my chest. Blood seeped slowly from the wound. My eyes focused solely on that as shouts, screams and tussels of movement around me created a loud raucous. I gasped in shock, my fingers moving cautiously over the handle. The roar of voices finally caught my attention. There were five people in the room with me. The four men were shouting, arguing, while the pretty woman stood defensively between them. The two younger men alternated between yelling at the woman while the older two finally turned to me.

"Deirdra! Don't pull it out!" The younger of the two older gentlemen shouted. The other three turned to me now as well.

"Dee!" "Deirdra!" The two young men shouted simultaneously. The oldest gentleman came to me, smiling reassuringly. I instantly trusted him, though I didn't know why. His hands gently pulled the knife from my chest and I shouted in pain while the two young men shouted protests, too late. Warmth flooded my chest and the pain disappeared. I looked down to see that the wound was now completely healed; even my shirt had been cleaned and mended.

"There. All better sweetheart." The old man said and handed the knife to the woman.

"See. I told ya. Shock the victim out of a coma. Barbaric and brilliant all at once!" She beamed. The two young men glared at her. "Don't glare at me. She's awake, so be happy." She chastised them.

"How do you feel sweetheart?" The old man asked me. _** Who were all these people?**_ I looked at all the attentive faces trying to rouse a memory. They seemed to sense my confusion. "Do you know your name?" The old man asked. I shook my head no. He sighed deeply. "I was afraid of that." He said sadly. He turned to everyone else. "Please, everyone clear out for a bit." He directed. They all complied without complaint, though I noticed looks of longing and concern from the younger two. I have to say, both were quite attractive, in two very different ways.

"Eh hm." The old man sounded to capture my attention away from the closing door. "I'm sorry for all the confusion. I am Albus Dumbledore and you are Deirdra Nadine Kendra Raschell Dumbledore, my daughter. You mostly go by Dee, Deirdra or My Dear, but only I call you that." I studied him closer as he spoke. _**This is my father? He's old…**_ "You have been in some sort of coma for the last few months after getting hit by a vicious curse." He continued, watching me closely for my reaction. "You do remember the general world you live in? Magic? Etc..?" He questioned. I looked inwardly and I could think of spells and felt a strong belief in magic, I knew it was real. I nodded my head yes to him. "We were about at wits end trying to bring you back to us. Luckily an unlikely person showed up with an outrageous idea that worked." I guessed he was talking about the woman and the knife. My hand reflectively went to my chest where the knife had pierced me. He smiled softly, his eyes twinkling in the lamp light. The brightness around me caught my attention and I looked around the room. To my right was the door, which everyone had exited through earlier. To my left was a large window, its curtains pulled wide, allowing the moonlight to shine in, joining with the lamp light. Another large window was across the room from the bed I lay in, also allowing in the moonlight. Then there was another door on the same wall as the main door. That one probably led to a bathroom or closet. The room was bursting with light and very hot. I noticed my clothes sticking uncomfortably to my skin. I picked at a frayed string from the orange and purple quilt that covered me. I wished to throw it off of me but I didn't feel like I even had the strength to lift it. "Again, I'd like to ask how you are feeling, physically. Are you in any pain or feel sick in anyway?" My father pulled my attention back to him with his question. His piercing blue eyes studied me closely. I took a long moment to mentally traverse my body to see how I was feeling. I had some slight pain running from my breast to my hip and my stomach hurt, but I think it was from hunger.

"I have a slight pain running from breast to hip and I'm quite hungry." I answered oddly, feeling weird saying this to a man whom I was led to believe is my father but whom I couldn't remember. He nodded, taking in what I'd said.

"Hunger we can cure!" He said cheerfully. "But the pain, I don't know about that. That will be from your scars." He informed. _**Scars? What kinds of scars cover me? Was it from being hit with the curse? **_I frowned. He seemed in thought for a moment before continuing. "Do you remember anything from while you were unconscious?" He asked cautiously. I closed my eyes, remembering the empty black of my prison, the evil voice and the dripping that tortured me… "If you don't feel up to talking about it now, I'll understand." My father added. I opened my eyes and a tear leaked out. He nodded his understanding of my silence. "Let me go see what I can whip up for you to eat. You just lay here and rest." _**Not like I have the strength to do anything else.**_ I thought gloomily. "I'll allow the others to visit you one at a time so that they don't overwhelm you." With that said he stood up and headed towards the door. He stopped though before exiting and turned back to me with a sad smile. "I know you don't remember me yet but I need you to know that I love you very much My Dear and I'm so happy to have you back with us." As he turned and walked out the door I finally noticed his hand, shriveled and black. _**Hmmm...**_ I pondered, but without many questions or my memory, I knew I wouldn't discover the story behind his hand. My mind reeled, trying to take in everything. I started to dread facing the others._** I wish I could remember...**_

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

The first person in had been the young man with the red hair. His name was George Weasley, so he informed. He made me uncomfortable. He tried to kiss me and got sad when I freaked out. He explained to me that I was his girlfriend and I felt horrible that I couldn't remember him at all. The visit had ended in long moments of silence as he stared at me longingly and sad, while I avoided looking at him in the eyes.

The next person in was the other old man. He was cheerful and friendly as he explained to me that he was my Unkie Aber, my father's brother. I could see the family resemblance. He reminisced some of his favorite memories of me, hoping they would help jog my memory. A story about, me, painting over a picture of a friend of his made me laugh. His animated reenactment of the man in the portrait screaming from behind the purple paint was hilarious.

The next person in to visit me was the other young man. He was quite dashing and charming as he explained to me that we were best friends and that we both were people who had to stay hidden from the world. That part confused me but the young man, Cedric, assured me it was too long of a story to explain before he quickly changed the topic. We finished our visit talking about various books we have both apparently read, but I couldn't remember them, so it was mostly a one sided conversation.

The last visitor came in bearing a tray full of food. My moth watered and stomach growled. The woman smiled warmly at me as she set the tray down in my lap.

"Dinner is served!" She said brightly. Her arms caught my attention when she set down the tray. They were covered in tiny scars. "You don't know me, not just because of your amnesia. We've never met before. My name is Constance Reese, but you can call me Con. I'm an old friend of Harry Potter's mother." _**Who is Harry Potter?**_ I wondered and was slightly amused that she'd forget I wouldn't remember who he was. "Anyways, I'm the one who stabbed you." She said lamely, adding a weird stabbing motion reenactment. If I had more energy, I might have laughed. "Sorry about that… But at least it worked. It was my idea to use extreme shock to pull you back out of the dark. We busted this place open and heated ya up first of course. Your body was so cold we could have used your baby toes as ice for our tea." She laughed at her own joke before continuing. "Of course I had to be quick about the stabbing thing. Those boyfriends of yours are very protective…" I smiled. I liked this lady. "But at least you're back with us now." She added.

"Ya. I just wish I was able to remember everything from before now." I confessed to her. She smiled sadly at me.

"Well, the most important thing is that you're alive and conscious. Believe me, I'm a doctor. Well, sort of… Anyways, hopefully your memory will return soon." She chirped. I definitely liked this woman. She was someone I felt I'd get along very well with.

I finished my dinner and Con left, leaving me to my chaotic thoughts. Occasionally a glimpse of a memory would flash through my head but disappeared before I could even get a grasp at it. The bright room was comforting still, after the long darkness I'd been trapped in and soon I found myself drifting off to sleep.

_*******_** So… yep. =) She has amnesia… Who saw that coming? Anyone? Maybe it was just obvious to me because it's my story, though I think I did give a little hint of it in a previous chapter. I do not claim the character Constance Reese. She was originally created by a miss SiriuslyxPadfoot, now known as StupefyStunner. Her story got deleted for some reason before she could finish it but I liked it so much I asked her if I could use Con in my story. My version of Con is grown up though from what was originally written for her. Anyways, thank you everyone so much for all the reviews. Sorry we're in such a sticky place with the story. Now you understand why I've been having trouble writing these chapters (besides being sick.). So, do you like this chapter? Hate it? Love it? Let me know by Reviewing! Thanks for reading. I love you guys. Thanks so much for sticking with me as I write this story. =)**


	30. Con and My Memories

******Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.****

I awoke with a jerk. My dreams had been chaotic, full of faces without names. No, that's not right. A few had names, the ones who I'd met yesterday. One face in particular had popped up more frequently than the others and that face also happened to be there to greet me as I woke.

"Good Morning!" George said cheerfully. I studied him warily. His clothes were vibrantly colored but wrinkled as if he had slept in them. His hair was short and sort of spiky, but also unkempt.

"Hi." I answered back meekly. His smile seemed to fade slightly. I really hated making him feel sad that I couldn't remember how much I liked him. I wanted desperately to remember. I smiled apologetically at him but before either of us could say anything else, the door burst open.

"Good Morning!" Con chirped cheerfully, bringing in a tray of food. An owl sat on her shoulder and hooted at me. It flew off its perch, flying to me. The owl landed softly on my shoulder. Con laughed. "Looks like someone is happy to see you up. That's one of your pet owls, Holly. She's been attached to me since I got here but she's really missed you." Con said. "She'll be sad when I disappear but at least you're around again now." I looked at Con sharply.

"You're leaving?" I questioned.

"Well, I just came to take care of some business." She explained vaguely, while absently playing with her long dark blond hair.

"What kind of business?" I questioned. She got a sad look on her face, her eyes drifting away into a memory. She snapped back to reality after a moment, her chocolate brown eyes focusing back in on me.

"I was mentioned in a will of a dear old friend of mine…" She stated sadly and giving off vibes that demanded the subject be dropped. I really didn't want her to leave. She was the only person whom I've met that didn't look at me in expectation.

"Please, don't leave. Will you at least stay around until I get my memory back?" I pleaded. She looked doubtful but seemed to be considering the idea.

"I can stay until a few weeks before school starts I suppose." She cheerfully agreed. The mention of school got me curious though.

"Am I going to school?" I asked slowly, hoping for a no. I didn't want to have to face a bunch of students who expected me to remember them too.

"No." George answered me with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah. I work at a school for magic in the Americas. I am a nurse there, much like Hogwarts' Madam Pomfrey. Just call me Madam Reese." Con said proudly. _**What is Hogwarts and who is Madam Pomfrey?**_I wondered. It was humorous though that she kept forgetting I wouldn't know what she was talking about.

"Why didn't you just stay here and train under Madam Pomfrey? I know she would have been happy to have a co-worker in her hospital ward." George inquired.

"Too many bad memories at Hogwarts…" Con said sadly. Another owl hooted as it flew in the open window. It landed on Con's shoulder.

"Is that another owl of mine?" I asked.

"No, no… This is my owl, Misfit. She was a scraggly little ugly thing when I bought her because her previous owners mistreated her. But now look at her, beautiful and strong." Con beamed while stroking the owl lovingly. "Well, I should go clean up down stairs. This house is a mess. Remind me to scold your father for that." Con said and exited the room.

"Interesting woman…" George mused.

"I like her." I beamed. George cocked an eyebrow at me and laughed.

"Now if only it were that easy for me." He said softly. Guilt clawed at me. It was so frustrating too, not being able to remember how you feel about someone. I could barely look at him because every time I did, I saw the love he felt for me, written all over his face.

I finished my breakfast while George told me tales of a girl who would turn invisible and could bring people back from death. I scoffed at him and his tales.

"You have quite the imagination, George, to come up with a super hero like that." I said in good humor. He looked at me seriously for a while as if his mind was boggled before he burst out in laughter. I was very confused. "What's so funny?" I asked. George just kept laughing until it drove me nuts and I got angry. "Get out then!" I shouted and pushed him away. When my hand touched his skin though, I felt a jolt of electricity. I looked at him stunned. "Did you just shock me?" I questioned, glaring at him.

"No…" He replied, as his laughter faded.

"What was that then?" I demanded. He smiled lovingly at me and I turned my face away. His hand came up and turned my face back to him and again I felt the electricity. His thumb caressed my cheek.

"It's the physical chemistry we have Dee. Amazing, huh?" I blushed from his statement. We stayed like that for a long moment. Then, finally, the happy loving face he wore drooped to sadness and he dropped his hand from my face. My standoffish, confused face disappointed him as I still couldn't remember. "Sorry." He apologized, but I felt like I should have been the one apologizing.

"I'm sorry too." I said. He looked shocked by my apology.

"Don't apologize, Dee. It's not your fault you can't remember." He said softly before turning and leaving. As the door closed with a loud click, I buried my head in my pillow and cried. _**Why can't I remember?**_

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B **

The week continued on. I was finally allowed to get out of bed, with help of course. I was embarrassed when I did. I was only wearing an over sized red t-shirt and underwear. Con and George were the ones that assisted me.

"Careful now. One step at a time. Your muscles will have to build back up." Con explained to me as George practically carried me across the room to the bathroom. Con didn't enter into the bathroom with us and I panicked to think that I had to rely on George to help me undress and shower. My body, no matter how much I yelled at it, always responded to George's touch in a way that made me blush fiercely.

"Relax Dee. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before, even if you don't remember it…" George said with a wink. I blushed bright and my heart raced to think about why or how he might have seen me naked. "I promise not to look anyways." He said as he only covered one eye. I couldn't help but to laugh. "That's more like it. I love making and hearing you laugh." He said cheerfully. Con was suddenly there and shooing George out, glancing nervously at the doorway. I looked to the door way to see my father standing there glaring at George. By the angry face he was making, I would guess he'd been there long enough to hear George's comment about seeing me naked before. George saw him too and his smile disappeared. He waved nervously at my father before disapparating out of the room. My father disapparated away too. I felt slightly nervous for George. I hoped he was a fast runner.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

It had been a month still and no memories surfacing. I was exhausted; physically and mentally. I'd been working my body, gaining back the muscle I'd lost from laying unconscious so long. I also had been wracking my brain, trying to remember everything. _**Dying would have been easier…**_ I thought. A water balloon splashed me as it hit the floor near me. I looked up, smiling, to see George. _**…But not as fun…**_ I added to my thought. I conjured up my own water balloons and a war ensued.

I was gasping for breath as I ran around, the physical exertion taking its toll on my still recovering body. I screamed as I hit a slick spot and slipped, falling to the floor. I lay there for a moment trying to recover my bearings and breath when George appeared over me. He grinned mischievously down at me and raised a water balloon.

_ ~George had spent every day with me, all day, for the last month. He didn't care that I couldn't remember our relationship. He just wanted to be around me, even if it was just as friends. He knew eventually I'd remember. But I saw it as eventually I'd fall anew into love with him. He was so funny and so much fun to be with and so caring… ~_

"Time out!" I shouted, but it was too late. The balloon hit me in the face, bursting. The shock of the hit recoiled through my head and I had a long blank moment of chaos.

I blinked; once, twice… three times. Images flashed behind my eyes and feelings blossomed in my heart. It all rushed on me so fast, I felt as if I'd burst.

"Are you okay?" George asked, concerned as he leaned down over me. My heart hammered and my eyes stung with tears. _**My George!**_ I grinned and grabbed him, pulling him to me and I kissed him. The kiss was long and desperate, our tongues battling and souls reuniting. The kiss broke and we both gasped for breath. George flopped down on the floor next to me and lay there for a long moment. Finally he turned to me, so I turned to him as well. "You remember?" He asked cautiously, fear of a negative response sang in his eyes. I smiled slowly.

"Would it matter?" I asked, amused. George shook his head slightly in response. "Then, Yes. I remember." I said softly. George whooped in glee and pulled me into his embrace, kissing me once more.

"What in tarnation is going on in here?" Someone asked. We broke apart and looked up to see Con and Da in standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Da!" I shouted and jumped up and ran to hug him. He was shocked at first but soon wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight.

"My Dear Deirdra… Welcome back." He said lovingly, tears evident in his voice. Hugs were abundant as soon a group of people was somehow suddenly all there, welcoming back my memories. It was a glorious day.

***** Yeah! She remembers! =D lol. Thanks for all the reviews on my last chapter. This chapter is a little short but it's the start of a happy time frame in the story. The next chapter is longer. I promise. There is a reason why I have introduced and will be having Con in the next few chapters too and sporadically through the rest of the story. It's because I am doing my next story, after this one is finished, based off a character who stems from Con. I will link the stories together that way. I'm excited about it. Member, 340997394, was asking me what I was thinking about writing about when I was done with this one, so I have been trying to figure that out. So, now that I have, I am excited. Also, the main character of the next story will be named after member 340997394. I had to ask her name so I would know though, since obviously I'm not naming her 340997394. It's hard just typing that out this many times. Though it might work nicely if I was doing a Dark Angel fan fic… lol. Anyways, hope you guys liked and/or loved this chapter. Thank you for Reading. Please don't forget to Review. I get quick notifications from my phone that I have a new email and I always get so excited to read your reviews. Thank you! I love you guys. I'm addicted to updating for you guys just so I can hear how much you love it. =)**


	31. Surrounded

******Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.****

I was helping Con in the kitchen a few days later. She had transformed the house back into a clean, pleasant place to live in again. She was also a great cook. Now, she was taking me on, trying to teach me how to cook. I had never bothered to learn household skills or cooking. I never had to take care of a place of my own with always being gone and being at Hogwarts so often, the house elves just fed me. She worked quickly, so it took a lot of effort to keep up with her. I was chopping some carrots while she dressed a goose.

"So are you still going to stay?" I asked, hopeful. She looked up at me confused.

"Why wouldn't I?" She replied as she finished with the goose. Light streamed in from the windows as we prepared a big dinner. We were having a celebration for me that was a "Welcome Back/Happy Late Birthday". It was Da and Con's idea…

"Well, I thought you were only going to stay until I got my memory back." I said as I added the carrots into the pot of stew.

"Go ahead and make up those rolls now." She directed me towards the bowl of dough, pausing from our conversation. "I can stay until closer to school start. You guys really needed a woman's touch here…" She continued. "Not that your touch is lacking, it's just that you never had anyone to teach you proper." She added. I laughed. That was a huge understatement. A pang of sadness stabbed at me though as I thought of my mother. If only…

"If I had ever spent any time at home after the age of eleven, then maybe I would have had a chance at learning before now. But it's not uncommon anymore for young women to not learn about "homemaking" basics until they are adults. Too much other stuff to learn about in school to worry about that stuff, especially if you don't have a mother around to teach you." I told her while placing the newly shaped balls of dough on the cooking sheets.

"How old are you now any ways? I guess it'd be good to know for sure since I'm gonna be decorating your cake later." She mused.

"A cake?" I exclaimed, a grin spreading on my face. She froze, a guilty look coming over her face.

"Oops. It was supposed to be a surprise." She said softly. I chuckled.

"I'll pretend to be surprised." I promised with a wink. "And I'm eighteen now. I feel so old…" Con laughed at me.

"I remember my eighteenth birthday. I had spent the whole day with my best friends, Kara and Lily. I had just said goodbye to them when a big, scraggly, black dog jumped out from behind a tree…" She smiled softly at the memory and I was confused why she was smiling over a dog. "It really was a pleasant birthday…" She mused happily but also kind of sad. I was confused that she didn't finish the story but I didn't push it. "The day resulted in my beautiful daughter, Annie." She added a few moments later. I dropped the ball of dough I was holding in my hands back into the bowl as I was shocked by her statement.

"You have a daughter? Where is she? I didn't know you were married." I said in disbelief. She smiled softly, her eyes full of sadness.

"I wasn't married. Her father and I never were officially together. He's the reason why I am over here. He died recently. I never told him about her. I regret it now. Annie is staying with a friend for the summer. She lives in the States with me normally. She goes to the school I work at. She's a very talented witch. She's also an animagus. She got that from her father…." Con explained. _**Interesting… I wonder who her father is.**_ I didn't want to ask Con directly because I didn't think she really wanted to talk about it, so I let the subject drop.

We finished putting together the dishes for the dinner and let everything cook while we washed up the pans. Working together, we decorated the dining room with streamers and balloons. _**Isn't that how you decorate for a birthday party?**_ I was quite excited. I watched Con decorate my cake, even though it was still supposed to be a surprise. She made it look like a big spell book and enchanted it to look like it's pages were turning and it had big number 18, all gold and glittery, shimmering above it. We had moved on to checking on the food and pulling out table ware when George burst into the kitchen with Fred on his heels.

"Mmm… Something smells delicious!" Fred said, sniffing at the air dramatically. George pulled me into his arms, causing me to drop the spoon I held, and sniffed at _me._

"Yep. I have to agree." He said, winking at me. I smiled. They started moving around the kitchen, poking their fingers into the food for a taste. Con started shouting at them to get out of the kitchen, brandishing a large wooden spoon as a weapon. They scurried out like little mice, laughing as they went.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

The dining room was full of people. I looked in awe around the room at all the people who had accumulated in my life. The majority of the Weasley family was gathered, as well as Harry and Hermione. Da had also invited the Diggorys, Hagrid, Mad Eye, Tonks and Lupin as well. Everyone was chatting excitedly as they partook in the meal. Several people shouted out at Con and I, complimenting us on the food.

Unkie Aber sat in a corner with Da. I could tell from where I was that they were arguing again but I couldn't tell what about. I felt so blessed to have gathered such an amazing group of people. Though, it was sad realizing how much I missed having Sirius around. Images flashed through my mind at the thought of Sirius. The fight at the Ministry still haunted my dreams at night. I didn't want to linger on thoughts of it again now though, so I pushed them away.

Con brought out my birthday cake and everyone sang happy birthday to me. It was very funny as not a single one of them could hold much of a tune. George and Fred sang the loudest and the most off-key, though I think they were trying to be as off-key as possible.

Cedric smiled at me from across the room as I stood back to enjoy the site of all the people I'd come to care about. His smile faded though and he turned away just as I felt arms grab me from behind. I squeaked, startled, as George placed a wet kiss on my cheek.

"Beautiful sight, eh Love?" He asked softly against my ear. I nodded slightly and smiled.

"I never thought I'd be surrounded by this many people." I stated. "Well, I mean, this many people who know who I am and are allowed to see me." I corrected with a laugh. George chuckled softly too.

"Well, it's only going to get bigger." George said.

"What?" I asked.

"The group. It's only going to get bigger. You'll be surrounded by a huge mob of people… Hopefully that love you and not chasing you down with torches and pitch forks…" He mused in fun. I raised an eye brow and shook my head.

"You've been watching Frankenstein, haven't you?" I accused, smiling. "Just because he's your great great grandfather doesn't mean you have to watch the movie about him all the time." I teased. He made himself grow bolts out of the sides of his head and I started laughing as he started to imitate Frankenstein. I turned away from him, letting my laughter die. "Anyways… The group isn't going to get bigger though if more of them die…" I added sadly.

"Aww. Don't think like that. Only happy thoughts." George encouraged, tickling me lightly on my tummy, making me smile.

"Yeah. Happy, unrealistic thoughts…" I gloomily threw back at him, looking up and over my shoulder to see George's face. He stuck his tongue out at me childishly, which looked especially funny since he still had Frankenstein bolts. I laughed.

"Don't make me steal you away from our family and friends just to prove to you there are happy and realistic thoughts still left in this world." He threatened ornerily with a grin and a wink. I blushed and he chuckled quietly at me. He snuggled my neck, giving me soft kisses.

"I love you George." I whispered to him. He grinned at me.

"Of course you do. How could you not?" He replied, playfully cocky. I gave him an exasperated look and shoved him away with a smile. "Just kidding. Sheesh, can't make a joke around here anymore. I wish your memory had remembered to bring its sense of humor back with it." He said, teasing me. I stuck my tongue out at him, making him laugh. "I sure do love ruffling your feathers." He said with a wink and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"I wish that wasn't the only thing you loved." I said coyly. He feigned an injured and shocked look and managed to pout cutely. He pulled me back into his arms.

"Oh, but I do love something else much more." I cocked an eyebrow at him in fake disbelief. "Oh yes. I absolutely _LOVE_ making a good joke." He said. I gasped and swatted playfully at him, pouting. "Oh, alright. I love you too." He conceded finally. I smiled and pulled him close for a kiss. Others around us whooped and hollered, teasing us but we ignored them.

The evening dwindled away as well as the food. Da set up the playroom in the attic into three rooms to house the Weasley family for the night. Everyone else headed off to their own homes. The Weasleys were staying though, because Mrs. Weasley wanted more time to fuss over me and to visit with Con. It would be a full and crazy house but I wasn't complaining. I enjoyed having the Weasleys around, especially George of course. Though, technically, George and Fred had their own place over top their shop, they had opted to stay the night as well.

George, Fred, Ron and Harry sat at the breakfast bar playing a card game while Con, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione and I all worked together to clean up from the party. Unkie Aber, Da and Mr. Weasley were lounging at the dining room table discussing Muggle politics. The three groups of conversations and chatter ran together, mixing beautifully like a symphony. I smiled happily. This was the best birthday party I'd ever had. Well, actually, it was the only birthday party I'd ever had. In the back of my mind, I thought of my mother and wished she could have been alive to see me grow over the years. Everyone told me how wonderful she was. Con had so many stories to tell me about her. It made me hate my mother's brother so much more. _**How could someone do that to their own sister?**_

The bustle of everyone and everything had left me exhausted. I yawned widely and slipped off quietly upstairs to my room. Everyone else was too busy to notice my departure but I didn't care. I was used to not being seen.

When I entered my room, I threw myself on my bed and sighed deeply. I closed my eyes, tempted to fall asleep without even changing. My mind was fuzzy with sleep and my breath evened out. I fought with myself mentally to stay awake and get up to take a shower and change into pajamas. I was so deep in my mind, craving sleep, that I must not have heard the door open, then close and lock.

My sleepiness was shocked away as I felt a soft pressure on my bare ankle, which hung off the bed. The pressure dotted its way gently and slowly up my leg until it got to where my shorts were. I was frozen, unsure of what to do. I felt breath above me and I breathed in the familiar scent of gun powder, sugar and musk. I smiled slowly and opened my eyes. There was George, grinning down at me.

"You better have thought that it was me all along." He scolded in a whisper. I blushed.

"Well, hopefully no one else would be sneaking into my room and kissing my legs. Weirdo." I whispered back with a smile. I didn't move from the bed, so he joined me. He snuggled close, his arms enclosing around my waist and he kissed me softly all over. The combination of his warmth, comforting touch, steady breathing and soft kisses lured me back into sleepy mode and I dozed off to sleep.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

I awoke to kisses and sunlight. I smiled without opening my eyes and George's kisses finally captured my mouth.

"Good Morning." I breathed softly to him as our kiss ended.

"Good Morning Love." He whispered back, his hands caressing my body.

"What are you doing?" I asked, amused.

"Just helping you wake up." He whispered back with a grin before dipping his head down to start kissing down my neck. My body _did_ awaken under his touch. I sighed happily as his large hands encircled my waist and slipped up under my shirt. We lost ourselves in each other's touch and made love until we fell asleep, again, in each other's arms.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

I awoke as a loud pop sounded within the room. George's arms tightened around my waist protectively.

"I know you two are under there." Fred's voice said, indicating the quilt that was pulled up over our heads. George peaked out of our cave.

"Oh, hey Fred." He said casually. I giggled from my spot, still hidden beneath the covers.

"You know, Mum will flay you alive if she catches you in here." Fred said.

"Pshh. I'm a grown man…" George replied, unconvincingly. I moved my fingers over George's bare chest, trailing down over his stomach where I lightly tickled him. He squirmed under my touch. "Stop that Dee." He chuckled. "So, how can I help ya Fred?" He asked business like.

"You could help me by coming back to work. I can hardly stand that girl, Verity. We butt heads constantly." Fred said, exasperated. I started to kiss George all over his chest and down his stomach. Again, he squirmed beneath my touch but this time he didn't tell me to stop. "Oh, will you stop that Dee?" Fred exclaimed and grabbed the quilt, pulling it off of us. I invisified as I let out a shriek. George glared at Fred as he got up and put some clothes on.

"Not cool. Calm down Fred. I will come back to work tomorrow. I promise. Okay?" George said, still glaring at Fred.

"Thank you." Fred huffed. "Sorry Dee." He apologized to me before disapparating away.

"I wonder what's been going on at the shop that's got his panties in such a tight bind." George mused as he threw himself back on the bed. I became visible next to him. His eyes traveled over my naked body while a grin spread across his face. I smiled back. We'd definitely be spending the rest of the day in bed. _**We'll need some charms set to keep everyone out. **_ I thought. I started to silent cast these as George's mouth captured mine again in a deep kiss. Tomorrow would come too quickly.

***** Happy Chapter! Yeah! Haha. I loved writing this chapter so much. =) I hope you guys loved it as well. Sorry for the late update. I was gonna update earlier but I didn't get finished typing it up before the Finale of; So You Think You Can Dance, came on. Anyways… So, Con's daughter, Annie, will be the main character of my next story and I haven't decided who she'll end up paired with yet, but I promise it will be either; Cedric, Fred or Neville. I haven't decided yet, plus the pairing will depend on the fate of those men in the ending of this story! Thank you for all the Reviews/subscriptions/favorites added from the last chapter. You guys gave me crazy response on it! I was in HEAVEN. LOL. Thank you for Reading. Please Review! I love you guys! XOXO**


	32. Commitments

******Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.****

I sat in the library, reading a book called; Martha Stewart's Christmas. It had several recipes in it that I was considering using for the upcoming Christmas. It was still months away but I wanted to be prepared. Mrs. Weasley had insisted that Da and I join their family for Christmas at the Burrow this year. I felt I needed to bring some dish to contribute to the festivities.

Time flew by, closed in at home. I was starting to feel like a caged bird. I had spent every day at home with Con learning about cooking and laundry and the works. She taught me how to do everything by hand, without magic. Then when I had learned it that way, she taught me the spell for it. I grew frustrated with this method of learning but she would just remind me every time with eyebrows raised and hands on her hips;

"You can't appreciate the spell if you haven't done the work to know what its doing." Which I had to agree was true. I think I was just getting grumpy. I hadn't seen George very much since he started back at the shop. Usually he visited but he always showed up grumpy with a headache.

"Those two bicker ALL day. It's so frustrating." He vented to me one day as I rubbed his shoulders.

"Why don't you just fire her?" I asked.

"I wanted to but Fred argued with me that she was great at her job and that he didn't want to have to retrain someone else."

"If she's great at her job, what do they bicker about?" I questioned, running my fingers through his hair.

"Nothing important, just stupid stuff. I don't—"He dropped off his sentence and turned to me suddenly grinning. "They like each other!" He exclaimed excitedly. I smiled at his excitement. It did kind of make sense.

"So, whatcha gonna do about it?" I asked. I could practically hear the gears turning in his head.

"I think it's time that Fred and I had a house warming party." I laughed at the idea.

"So you and Fred are going to plan and host a party at your place?" I asked dubiously.

"Well, we'll need a little help…" He looked to me expectantly. I raised an eye brow at him in challenge. "Maybe Con could—"I cut him off.

"Con is leaving in two days. No way could you organize a party that fast." I said, hoping he didn't take it as a dare.

"Oh! I got it!" I saw a light bulb click on in his brain, I was nervous. "You could be my invisible chef! Those who didn't know about you will stay just as ignorant and think it's just a brilliant spell and those who know you will shower you with compliments on your amazing food!" He suggested with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Not even married and already you're treating me like a hired servant…" I mumbled grumpily. George looked at me sharply.

"What did you say?" He asked with a weird look. I stuck my tongue out at him with a smile. "I heard you… Don't say that naughty word ever again." He said with a short laugh. I looked at him confused.

"What, 'naughty word'?" I inquired, completely baffled.

"Married…" He answered. Instantly I became upset. _**He didn't want to get married?**_ I thought to myself, feeling hurt. _**How can he love me like he does and not want to get married?**_ I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. My silence and stillness caught George's attention and he looked at me. He frowned as he saw the first tear leak out and drip down my cheek. "No, no, no… Don't get all sad on me. It's not how you are thinking. I love you. I do want to marry you some day, I swear. It's just that I'm worried about other people hearing you say the word. I don't want it to get back to Mum and have her freaking out on us. She's already upset that Bill and Fleur are getting married. She thinks they are too young too and they are older than us." He quickly explained, seeing where my mind had traveled. He reached up and wiped the few fallen tears away and I smiled at him.

"Sorry… It's just how it sounded. Thank you for explaining. I'm so silly sometimes. Can you imagine what would have happened if you hadn't explained so quickly?" I mused with a watery smile**. (**)**George seemed to play out in his mind what might have happened and frowned.**(**)** After a moment of silence he smiled at me again.

"So, how about it? You gonna help me do this party and get Fred and Verity to be a happy couple like us?" He said with pizzazz. I laughed.

"I suppose so…" I grudgingly agreed.

George took off almost immediately after that to go start planning this party of his. I decided I should make a visit to see Cedric. I hadn't seen him since my birthday party and I hadn't seen him much then because there were so many people and he seemed to drift away from me if I was with George.

I popped into the basement of the Diggorys' house with my wand at ready since Cedric is so jumping about people apparating in on him. I couldn't blame him though. As I looked around the basement was empty but within a moment the door to the upstairs opened and I heard footsteps clomp down the stairs.

"Deirdra?" Cedric said as he first saw me. I smiled in response.

"What? No curses this time?" I asked teasingly. He grinned.

"Maybe if George had been with you again…" He said teasing in return. But I frowned at him since I could sense a level of seriousness underneath the teasing. "So, what did you pop in for?" He asked casually.

"Just to visit you." I replied. He smiled, warmth filling his eyes as he was happy I came with only intentions to visit. He pulled me into a hug. "I missed you." I said as he still crushed me in his arms. He finally let me go after a moment, holding me back at arm's length from him.

"I missed you too. Sorry I didn't get to visit with you much at your birthday party. You were always busy talking to someone else and I didn't want to interrupt." He said. I knew that when he said 'someone', he meant mostly George. "So wanna see what I've been up to? I've been practicing like crazy." He offered. I smiled and nodded my head. _**This should be fun…**_

I hung out with Cedric for a few hours. He kept making me watch him perform spells he'd learned and challenging me to one up him. I always won. It was funny to see him get agitated over getting beat by me. I knew he'd been practicing hard and felt bad but I didn't want to give him a false security in his abilities.

"That's it! I need a tutor. You could tutor me!" He said excitedly. "It's perfect. I get to learn and spend time with you!" I couldn't resist his excitement and I smiled. He looked at me as if waiting for an answer.

"Okay. I can do that." I said with a smile. "But it won't be all fun and games." I warned him seriously. He whooped in joy, picking me up and swinging me around in a hug. I laughed. _**What have I gotten myself into?**_ I thought with a smile.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

School was back in session! For Hogwarts _and_ a certain Mr. Diggory. We had decided I would give him lessons every evening, breaking only for dinner before continuing into the night until we were tired.

Today was the fourteenth day of lessons and I was about to apparate to the Diggory's when Holly, Trixy and Poppy all flew into my room and landed on my bed. Each had a letter tied to their legs. Apprehension wrenched at my gut and I was very tempted to leave without reading any of the letters. Holly hooted at me impatiently.

I took the letters from them, giving them each a treat. Looking at the letters, I saw that one was from Da, one from Con and one from George. I decided to open Con's first.

L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L

Dear Deirdra,

Things are going well here in the States. Annie had a great time over the summer but now she's requesting to come meet you and everyone else after I told her about my summer there and her father. So, maybe we'll be visiting again next summer. I'm sure you and Annie would get along great. She will be of age next year, which makes me nervous. Maybe you can be a good influence on her. She spends way too much time studying and not enough time with friends. Reminds me of Lily Evans… Though she at least spent plenty of time with her friends… Anyways, school has started here but teachers here are quite nervous about the threat of Voldemort, even though he's at large in your country and not here.

Is there any new news on things going on? I do hope things settle down before next summer. How is everyone doing? Are you keeping the house clean? I do miss you very much. Please write back and keep safe.

Sincerely,

Constance Reese

L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L

I smiled at the prospect of Con and her daughter visiting next summer. I fingered the other two letters and decided to read George's next.

L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L

Dear Dee,

The party plans are under way. Where have you been lately? I've stopped by in the evenings and no one is home. I miss you. Anyways, Fred is oblivious to the fact that I'm using this party as a way to get him and Verity together. He's just as excited about planning the party as I am. Write me back a good time to meet you so we can discuss further plans for the party. I definitely need a woman's help and I'm not about to ask my Mum… PLEASE HELP? I love you.

Love,

George

L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L

I laughed at his desperate plea for me to help. I wasn't so sure the party would actually work to get Fred and Verity together, but it did sound like fun. I pulled out a piece of parchment and quickly wrote my reply to George.

L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L

George,

I miss you too. I love you too. I will drop in soon and we'll discuss the plans. Sorry, I've been helping a friend out in the evenings. I'll tell you more when I see you.

Love,

Dee

L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L

I quickly attached it to Holly's leg and she took off. I then looked with dread at the letter Da had sent me. I really didn't want to open it. The senses of foreboding I always got were always right. I bit my lip and debated tossing it in the fire without reading it but I knew I had to read it… I ripped it open quickly and read.

L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L

My Dear,

Hogwarts is lonely without your whisper soft footsteps. My favorite spy is needed once more. I think our young Malfoy needs to grow a tail. Write back if and when you may come.

Love,

Da

L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L

I groaned. I didn't want to have to go spy on Draco Malfoy, but if Da needed it, how could I refuse? I had my obligations already to Cedric, helping him tutor and to George, helping him plan his party and get Fred together with Verity. I would have to put the situation to them and see what they say. I didn't want to bail out on them. Da would have to wait. With all the letters read, I left to see Cedric.

B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B

Cedric shot a stunning spell at me as I apparated into the room but I invisified so it went right through me.

"Not fair!" He complained. I laughed.

"It's not really good to stun your teacher. Though I'm sure many students would like to. Besides, this isn't a game. Real life isn't fair." I chastised. He frowned at me. "Sorry, I guess you know about life not being fair already." I apologized as I turned visible. He was like a cat on the prowl though and he pounced.

"NaAero!" He shouted and I grasped at my throat as suddenly I couldn't breathe. A moment of panic came over me but I pushed it away. I silent cast the counter spell while Cedric's eyes widened in fear for me. I pretended to still be choking and silent cast a binding spell on him. He dropped to the floor like a rock. I invisified before he could release himself from my spell. He jumped up and looked around the room, not seeing me.

"I could take you down so easy Cedric. You really need to learn how to silent cast. It really helps with the element of surprise. Plus, it allows you to cast faster because your brain doesn't have to worry about telling your mouth what to say." I advised him.

Our lesson continued this way for another hour before Cedric called a truce and we took a short break. Finally I could talk to him about going back to Hogwarts.

"So I got a letter today from Da. He wants me to come back to Hogwarts and spy on Draco Malfoy." I said casually, nervous about Cedric's reaction. He frowned.

"When does he want you to be there? And why Draco Malfoy?" He asked.

"Whenever I'm ready. And I supposed Draco is up to no good. I didn't ask more and the letter didn't say more." I replied.

"So are you gonna go?"

"I was considering it. Da needs me, but I already made other commitments…" I answered, indicating that Cedric was part of my other commitments.

"Well, your Da wouldn't ask if it wasn't really important, right?" I nodded my head. "Well, maybe you can go keep an eye on Draco and we'll move our tutor sessions to weekends and late nights whenever you can make it." He suggested. I smiled. "What? Did you think I was going to be childish, stomping my feet and saying I didn't want you to go?" He chuckled as we embraced. I shook my head no into his chest. We stayed like that for a while. His embrace was so comforting. Yet, at the same time, it didn't feel quite as good as George's….

*****Hope you liked this chapter. I just changed the ending to this one today because I decided I didn't like it. I typed up the original content ending to this one and am going to post it next with a deleted chapter that was supposed to come after it before I changed it. Please don't be confused. If you don't want to chance being confused, I'll understand if you skip reading the next chapter I posted. Thank you for Reading. Thanks for all the Reviews! Thanks for following! I wanted to say that I was going to do a special thing for the 100****th**** reviewer, but… some anonymous person was an ornery git… So, ya… anyways. I would like to say that I just bought a special prize for a reviewer that I am going to give away at the end of book 6 time period. I'll let you know more about how to have a chance to win it in the chapters closer to when I'm gonna give it away. Thanks everyone! Loves ya!**


	33. Alt Ending to Commitments & Deleted Chap

******Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.****

He frowned as he saw the first tear leak out drop down my cheek. I didn't give him the chance to say anything. I just wanted to get away from him. I would have rather have felt that knife stab back into my chest. It hurts to know someone loves you but not enough to marry you.

I disapparated away. I crumpled to the floor as I apparated in. The damp, cool air caused goose bumps to pop up all over my skin. I let my tears flow. I was only there for a few minutes before I heard the door open and feet thump down the stairs.

"Deirdra?" Cedric said as he first saw me. "What's wrong?" He asked as he realized I was crying. I didn't answer him. He dropped to the floor next to me and pulled me into his arms. He just held me silently as I cried.

When I finally stopped crying, Cedric spoke again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked cautiously. I shook my head no. _**How could I talk to my best friend, who is in love with me, about my boyfriend, who doesn't want to marry me?**_ I wasn't even sure why I had come here. It might have been better to go to Con or Unkie Aber.

I hung out with Cedric for a few hours. He kept making me watch him perform spells he'd learned and challenging me to one up him. I always won. It was funny to see him get agitated over getting beat by me. I knew he'd been practicing hard and felt bad but I didn't want to give him a false security in his abilities.

"That's it! I need a tutor. You could tutor me!" He said excitedly. "It's perfect. I get to learn and spend time with you!" I couldn't resist his excitement and I smiled. He looked at me as if waiting for an answer.

"Okay. I can do that." I said with a smile. "But it won't be all fun and games." I warned him seriously. He whooped in joy, picking me up and swinging me around in a hug. I laughed. _**What have I gotten myself into?**_ I thought with a smile.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

Dear Dee,

I miss you. I wish you would quit avoiding me. I really want to talk to you… I want to understand how you are feeling. I realize what I said about the word "married" hurt your feelings. I'd really like the chance to explain myself to you.

I love you. Please write back.

Love,  
>George<p>

L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L

I tossed his letter in the trash and refused to think about it anymore.

A few days later, I received another owl. The writing outside of the letter looked like George's but I opened it anyways.

L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L

Dear Deirdra,

I need your advice. Please come meet me at the address on the outside of this letter. Meet me in the first room on the right. I'd really appreciate it.

Thanks,

Fred

L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L

The letter had surprised me. Fred's writing was similar to George's. I supposed I should help him out with whatever it was he needed advice on. Just because I was upset with George, didn't mean I couldn't help out Fred. Though his instructions about where _exactly_ to meet him was weird. I would have to go there before I headed to Hogwarts. I just hoped George wasn't there. I really wasn't ready to talk to him yet...

~~~END OF ALT CHAP ENDING~~~

~~~DELETED CHAPTER: STUPID MIRRORS ~~~~~~

I apparated into the abandoned building. Well, I had thought it was abandoned. Now that I was actually there I could see that it was a storage building for Weasley Wheezes products. I considered for a second that this could be a prank but pushed the thought aside. I turned into the first room, just like he had told me to, but it was dark.

"Hello? Fred?" I asked into the darkness and moving through the doorway. As soon as I cleared the doorway, the door slammed shut. I turned to the door, trying to yank it open, but it was locked. I turned back to the room as I heard footsteps. I kept my back against the door and pulled out my wand, igniting it with light so I could see. The whole room lit up, the light reflecting off every inch of the room. Each wall was covered in mirrors, as well as the ceiling. I heard footsteps again and invisified. Looking around the room I could still see myself in the mirrors. I frowned. _**I forgot about that…**_ I moved into the center of the room. I felt magic tingle around me. _**Uh oh…**_ I tried to move again but now my feet were stuck to the floor.

"I've caught you now!" The voice laughed from nowhere, echoing off the mirrored walls. I glared around the room.

"What kind of joke is this Fred?" I demanded.

"No joke." Came the reply and suddenly there was movement across from me as an invisibility cloak was pulled off.

"George!" I shouted, as he appeared before me. "What are you doing?" He smiled.

"Catching you, of course." He replied. I glared at him. _**Stupid mirrors!**_

"I don't feel like talking to you right now." I said haughtily, crossing my arms.

"Well, I'm gonna talk, whether you do or not." He replied. I was out of here. I wasn't going to let him trap me here. I pulled my feet out of my boots and was careful not to step on the floor. George watched me curiously. Then I disapparated.

It felt like I hit a brick wall and I fell to the floor. Looking up, I saw I was in the same room still and George was grinning down at me.

"Don't you think I know you pretty well by now?" He laughed cockily. "Enchantment to keep you from disapparating out. Brilliant, eh?" I glared at him as I pulled myself up off the floor, thankful that his sticking charm on the floor had worn off. "I'm tired of you avoiding me. So, this is an intervention for avoidance. You can't avoid me here." He said seriously. My blood pressure was rising. I _hated_ that he was doing this to me. I was trapped and revealed. I couldn't hide or leave, which is what I wanted to do. I continued glaring at him. "So, to start off, let's clarify. You are mad at me because?..." He asked with an attitude.

"George. IF I didn't love you so much, you'd be a dead man already." I said in a severely strained voice.

"So you're mad at me because you love me and can't kill me?" He asked, taking what I'd said as the answer to his question even though he knew it wasn't my answer to the question. My anger rose to another level. He was patronizing me!

"NO! I'm bloody mad because you are trapping me here! I wasn't mad at you before! I was just upset! You hurt my feelings when you said you didn't want to marry me!" I shouted angrily, tears now streaking down my face. Magic burst from me and the glass of the mirrors shattered, spraying glass all over the room.

Silence echoed as the last pieces trickled to the floor. George still stood where he was. He looked shocked, then angry. I'd never really seen George angry before. His jaw tightened and eyes hardened.

"So you're going to throw a fit like a spoiled little brat who doesn't get her way?" He shouted. I tried to say something but he cut me off. "You assume way too much! And you know what they say about assuming? You make an ass out of you and me!" I gulped nervously. He was quite intimidating when he was mad. "I _never_ said I didn't want to marry you. I just told you not to use that word. Reason why is because I know that if anyone in my family hears you do so, it will get back to my Mum. My Mum likes you, yes, but I know she'll flip out if she thought we were getting married. She thinks we're too young." He finished, winded and slightly deflated. I looked downward, guiltily. I had done it again. I got upset over some misunderstanding. Inwardly, I growled in frustration at myself. We stood in silence for a few more moments. "Sorry I yelled." He apologized, much to my surprise. I didn't think he needed to apologize. I didn't say anything though in reply. I knew I should but I was so embarrassed about how I'd acted that I couldn't bring myself to say anything. "Dee, please, show yourself." George begged, pain showing on his face. I felt ready to cry but I was sick of always crying to I held back the tears as best as possible. I became visible and flourished my wand, fixing the mirrors.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly as the last piece fit itself into place.

"I love you Dee. I hate it when you are upset with me. Of course I want to marry you eventually. How could I not? If I didn't want to, what's the point of the relationship? It's not like I get to see you all the time and you're always doing something dangerous and you're ornery as heck…" he listed off draw backs of being with me, but in humor so I'd know he was only teasing about complaining. I smiled and he grinned in return. "Come here, my silly, beautiful woman." He commanded, holding out his arms in welcome. I went to him and we embraced. "Now, no more getting upset at me." George said. I laughed.

"Next time, I'm gonna make use of that book Da gave me for Christmas." I said, muffled against his chest. He laughed.

"So, first order of business now that you love me again—"

"George! I never stopped loving you." I cut in. He raised his eyebrows in mock disbelief. I smacked him lightly.

"Oh! And the abuse begins again!" He dramatically complained with a grin. I laughed.

"George! I love you, you ornery git!" I exclaimed.

"Well, of course you do." He grinned and kissed me before I could retort. _**The best part of fighting… making up.**_ I thought happily.

*****Hope you enjoyed this Deleted scene and chapter. Hopefully it doesn't confuse anyone. I decided I didn't want to have it in the story today and totally changed up the end of the previous chapter and decided this one would be deleted but then I wanted to share it with you guys anyways. =)**


	34. Going Back to Hogwarts

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character**

I popped into the joke shop, 30 minutes after close. Fred was busy counting money at the counter while the shop girl, Verity, was restocking the shelves. I sensed the tension between them as I walked towards Fred. He looked up, hearing my footsteps. I stopped in front of the counter and whispered softly, without becoming visible.

"Hey Fred. It's me, Dee. Is George around?" He smiled.

"Did you say something Mr. Weasley?" Verity said tartly from where she was stocking decoy detonators. She kept having to put them back on the shelf since they tended to start wandering off every time she turned her back to grab another from the box.

"No Verity." Fred replied, sounding quite cross. He then looked across the counter at where he believed me to be and gestured upwards. I skipped off happily, headed upstairs.

As I opened the door to their apartment, I smelt gun powder, sugar and soap. Looking around, I didn't see George. Finally I heard noise from the bathroom.

"George?" I called out, but there was no answer. As I neared the bathroom, I heard George's voice distinctively.

"I'm singing in the gold. Just singing in the gold! What a wonderful feeling, you'll be happy to know. I'm laughing at jokes, so brilliantly thought up. The fun's in my heart and I'm ready for love…" I clutched my stomach as I held in my laughter. He was singing his own version of Singing in the Rain. I never knew George sang in the shower. I opened the door and quietly slipped in as he continued to sing. "Don't let Vold-e-mort chase, everyone from the place. Come on with the gold. I've a smile on my face. I walk down the aisle, with a happy chuckle. Just singing in, just singing in the gold!" I yanked open the shower curtain and he screamed like a little girl as he covered himself with his hands. I laughed my butt off as I became visible.

"Dee!" He shouted, smiling and laughing some too. "I'll get you…" He said and grabbed me, pulling me into the shower. I got soaked as I screeched. George just laughed. "You don't need clothes anyways." He said with a grin as I scrambled out of the shower, my clothes dripping water all over the floor. I scowled at him but it wasn't very effective since I could barely keep a smile off my face. I used my wand to dry myself off. "Aww! But I like it when you're all wet." George complained ornerily. I stuck out my tongue at him as I blushed. "Oh well, it's not like I can't get you wet again." He said with a wink. I blushed harder, glaring at him.

"A bit chilly though, isn't it?" I shot back with a smirk and obviously glance at his… He glanced down quickly and covered himself again. I laughed.

"A bit drafty in here, but I'm sure it's nice and warm in my bedroom." He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes at him. "Aww! I'm just teasing. Can you blame me? I've missed you, love." He said pouting. I laughed at his pout. He was so cute when he pouted.

"I'll meet you in your bedroom then, where it's warm." I said with laughter in my voice as I left the bathroom.

I sat on George's bed, waiting for him. I didn't have to wait long.

"Hello Love!" He greeted as he apparated into the room, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. I was startled by his sudden appearance and fell backwards on the bed. "Well, well… Someone is anxious to get under my sheets." He teased as he whipped off his towel. I blushed as I sat back up quickly and averted my eyes so as not to look at his naked body. George laughed as he watched me be uncomfortable. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." He said with a smile as he started to dress.

"I know, but I don't want us to get distracted. We have things to discuss." I replied.

George dressed in a black and red striped polo and faded jeans. I laughed. He had coordinated his outfit with mine. I had on a red and black plaid blouse and faded jeans.

"What? I figured if it looked good on you, it'd look good on me too since you _always _look good on me." He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and got down to business. We discussed the party first. It was decided that Fred and him would handle the entertainment of the party. I would be in charge of the food. I decided quickly that we'd do simple cold foods such as sandwiches and the works and simple desserts too. George hated the fact that they would be 'simple' but didn't complain much because he knew he'd lose me as his 'chef' if he did. After all that was settled, I brought up Hogwarts.

"So, I put this to Cedric already, since it effects our tutor sessions." I started. George wasn't paying attention to me though. He was riffling through a magazine of muggle 'magic' products. He nodded absently at me. "Thought maybe he'd move in with me at Da's…" I continued on, watching George's absent nod again. I smiled mischievously. "But of course, there isn't a third bedroom, so he'd have to share with me." George still only replied with an absent nod. "You _**do**_ trust Cedric to sleep in the same room as me, right?" I asked. George's head shot up as he looked at me.

"What?" He asked. I laughed.

"About time you started paying attention. You just agreed to buy me a new broomstick, give me back massages every day for a month and to allow Cedric and me to move in with you and Fred." I said with an ornery glint in my eye. He gaped at me for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"What were you really saying?" He asked and kissed me on the cheek as an apology.

"Well, I was trying to ask you about your feelings about me going back to Hogwarts to help my Da. He says he needs me to spy on Draco Malfoy." I explained. George was silent for a long moment. It made me nervous.

"Didn't you get hurt last time you helped your Da out with something dangerous?" He asked, even though he knew the answer already. His soft tone worried me. It was like the calm before the storm…

"George…" I started, but he interrupted me.

"No. And why does he need to you spy on _**Draco Malfoy**_, of all people?" He asked in quiet anger.

"He suspects he's up to something. I think he's gone up on the radar since his father got caught at the Ministry break in last year." I answered. George's jaw worked angrily.

"NO." He said stubbornly.

"No, What?" I asked, unsure.

"NO! You can't go back to Hogwarts to spy on Draco Malfoy! You can't go to do more "missions" for your Da! I don't want to see you hurt again!" He said vehemently and pulled me into his arms roughly. He held me tight to him, protectively. I felt tears prickle behind my eyes touched, by his protectiveness.

"George?" I said, muffled against his chest. He released me enough for me to look up at his face. He had tear streaks down his cheeks and my heart stuttered in response. I reached up and wiped them away for him. "George." I said, commanding but gentle. "I need to do this for my Da. What kind of danger could I possibly face within Hogwarts? Especially with my Da there. He's the one that Voldemort fears most." I said. George's face was still stubborn but he finally replied.

"Fine." Then he captured my mouth fiercely. His aggressive love startled me at first but then I melted into his embrace. I ended up staying the night, warm in his protective and loving arms.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

I prowled the hallways of Hogwarts. It was nice to be back. Halloween was approaching and this elevated the students' excitement. There would be parties in each of the houses. A few of the students though didn't seem worried about it. Instead, their minds were on other things.

I noticed Harry with his nose always in his potions book and bugging Professor Slughorn. It was slightly unusual. _**I don't remember him showing that much interest when Professor Snape taught potions…**_ I laughed out loud as I realized how silly that thought was. Of course he didn't like potions when Professor Snape taught it. Those two get along as well as milk and vinegar.

Professor Slughorn was a cheerful addition to the staff. I bet George and Fred could have learned a lot from him. Harry, Hermione and Ginny had made it into his "Slug Club". I had a feeling that George and Fred would have been invited too if they had been students of his. George and Fred were quite brilliant though they tried to mask it with their schemes and tricks. I had written Con back to tell her everything that was going on. When she'd replied, her letter was full of humorous tales of her abysmal potions skills when she'd been in Slughorn's class. Luckily she had gotten better over the years since she needed the skill for her job.

Though Professor Slughorn and his potions class were interesting, I had other important things to focus on. Da's sources assured him that Draco Malfoy was trying to find a way to let Death Eaters into Hogwarts. So, my main focus was to tail him, as Da had originally asked of me. Unfortunately, he was very sneaky. _**What is it with Slytherins being so sneaky?**_ I wasn't able to catch him at anything yet. So, so far, it was unexciting. I'd been able to meet with Cedric quite often for our tutor sessions still. They were going well. Cedric was finally getting the hang of silent casting.

"Expelliarmus!" He shouted but I easily countered it. I rolled my eyes at him dramatically. Then suddenly my wand flew out of my hand. I gasped in shock before grinning.

"Yeah! Cedric!" I cheered in delight. He grinned too.

"I knew you could get the hang of silent casting." I said cheerfully. We hugged excitedly and before I could stop it, Cedric kissed me. I pushed him away immediately and stared at him, shocked. He stared right back, a look of horror on his face.

"I'm so sorry Deirdra. I, I, I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry." Cedric stuttered as he ran his fingers through his hair. _**It's alright. He just got overly excited.**_ I calmed myself as an awkward moment of silence passed.

We continued the lesson, trying to forget and pretend that the kiss didn't happen. I decided by the end, that I didn't need to tell George about it.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

Guilt gnawed at me. I hadn't done anything wrong but I felt guilty about not telling George about the kiss. It distracted me from my tasks. I was still supposed to be watching Draco. He kept disappearing into the room of requirement and I couldn't get in behind him. I was so frustrated.

Christmas was approaching fast. All the students seemed tenser than they used to. Not so much Christmas cheer this year. I could understand why; with Voldemort and Death Eaters at large. I tried to enjoy the beauty that the Christmas season brought though. The grounds were magically beautiful with the first fall of snow. I missed spending time with George. Him and Fred's house warming party had gone well, but not for what George had intended it. Verity had showed up, but she and Fred had gotten into a fight over how delicious the food was. It was ridiculous. Verity had said the food was good. Fred heard her and burst out in anger that the food was more than good, it was delicious. Shouts ensued and the whole thing ended with Verity running out, crying and Fred stomping off.

I trudged through the snow, my cloak pulled tight around me as the icy air blew hard. I looked around at the empty snowy courtyard and imagined George and Fred organizing a snow ball fight. I could see the bricked up snow, creating a fortress wall to hide behind as George and Fred pelted other students with balls of wet snow. I laughed and ducked, pretending they had just thrown one in my direction. When I realized how silly I was being, I sighed, wishing I wasn't standing here just pretending. Where had the years gone? I could remember, as if it were just yesterday, George and Fred getting sorted into Gryffindor as I had watched with a smile and glowing eyes, invisible at the back of the great hall. I cheered for every Gryffindor, quietly in my head of course, since that was the house I'd found out I would have been in. I remember that night, so clearly, as I sat in the big red chair and Da had placed the hat on my head. It hadn't hesitated or stuttered over the choice. "GRYFFINDOR!" it had pronounced so clear, and much to my delight. I could remember the night George had tried to track me down using the Marauder's Map. I smiled as I remembered Fred blowing a kiss to George's "ghost". I remembered when George had chased me down to the Black Lake, just two years ago… I smiled at the memory. I pulled my mind out of the quick sand of my memories before I got lost and found myself somewhere sad.

I stopped my lulling outside of the room of requirement. I hoped I hadn't missed Draco again. A Christmas wreath glittered nearby and I was distracted again. I found myself thinking about spending Christmas with George and his family. I was very excited for it. I sighed and set myself down as I knew I'd have to wait for Draco. I started to list off what I was going to get everyone for Christmas. My cheery mood just expanded in my heart and I started to hum Christmas carols.

"Who's there?" Demanded Filch's voice from around the corner and I instantly went quiet. "I'll be it's that Malfoy boy sneaking around again." He muttered to himself as he walked by me. I almost laughed at how close he was to being right. Instead, I opted to stick my tongue out at Mrs. Norris as she sniffed in my general direction. I hoped I was the one to catch him and not Filch. I would wring his neck til he gave up what he was up too… Well, I'd wish I could do that…

***** I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapters. Sorry if anyone got confused with the alt end and bonus deleted chapter. I really hope you like this one too. I am not even finished with the chapter after this one. I'm catching up to myself due to some writer's block. 1/5 of this chapter didn't even exist until I just typed it up and added more to it. I hope everyone likes it. Thank you for all the reviews and a special thanks to User: 340997394, who gave me a shout out from her last chapter update on her story, Voldemort. If you guys are fans of Voldemort's at all, you should go check it out. It's quite good, told in the perspective of Voldemort from when he's a child and growing up. Anyways, Thanks for Reading, PLEASE REVIEW! I love you all!**


	35. Dead Petals

I sat, silent and sad as George presented me with his gift. Christmas had come and gone but I had missed out. Da took me with him to hunt down some object that had something to do with Voldemort. I tried to find out more about it but Da wouldn't tell me. I was sad because I had missed Christmas with the Weasleys and also because I hadn't been there to stop Katie Bell from getting cursed or Ron from getting poisoned.

"Come on Dee. Cheer up. Go ahead. Open my present." George encouraged with a grin. I smiled sweetly at him and looked down at the package. It was green and red stripped with a big red bow on it. I ripped off the paper quickly and laughed. He had gotten me a muggle "spy kit". He grinned at my reaction.

"You're silly." I told him.

"Oh, wait. I almost forgot. I got you another present." He dug in his pockets, which seemed to have an undetectable expanding charm on them. He finally found it and handed me a small flat box. It was beautifully wrapped in silver paper with a little green bow on it. I raised an eyebrow, curiously. I opened it slowly. Inside the box lay a beautiful silver petaled flower. It looked to be made of metal. I looked up, smiling at George.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." I said. He beamed.

"Wait til you see what it does. Kiss it, in the middle." He instructed. I brought it to my mouth slowly and kissed it.

I felt the magic burst and shimmer around it as I watched the metal flower take on life. Each petal turned a beautiful shade of purple and silver lettering appeared on each petal. More petals sprung out of the flower as the magic spread. I looked closely at one petal, it said; Aberforth Dumbledore. Another petal said; George Weasley. I read each petal, seeing names of people I love. I reached one petal, however, that remained silver and hard even though it was in scripted. The name on it was Delilah Rookwood. I frowned and looked up at George.

"Isn't it brilliant? I created it myself. The petals turn the kisser's favorite color and inscribe with the names of the people you love." George explained. I looked at the flower again and noticed another silver petal that wasn't hard metal but hadn't turned purple.

"What about these petals?" I asked, pointing to the silver ones. He looked closely at the petals and read off the names.

"Delilah Rookwood…. Cedric Diggory…" He frowned. "When someone you love dies, the petal will turn back to solid metal." He explained. "Look. I have one too." He added and pulled out his own. It was smaller than mine with mostly only his own family members on it. All his petals were bright red except one. I looked closely at it and read my own name. I frowned. "It's not hard metal, but it didn't turn red like the other petals." George mused.

"Why is that?" I asked, feeling weird. _**Why was Cedric's petal silver but not metal and my petal on George's flower silver but not metal?**_

"I don't know." He replied softly and pulled me into his arms in a tight embrace.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

I tripped him as he came out of the room. He stumbled to the floor and looked around for what or who had tripped him. I smiled to myself. _**Nasty, evil git!**_ I scowled at him. I knew it had to have been him behind Katie getting cursed and that mead being poisoned. I triumphed in the small victory of tripping him. However, my smile quickly vanished as he ran off. _**Where was he going? What was he up to?**_ I growled in frustration and hate. Much to my bad luck, Filch came around the corner just then.

"Eh! Who's there?" Filch glared. Professor Trelawney shuffled past just then. She looked irritated and a bit sad. I felt sorry for her. She's been in an emotional state since Da allowed Firenze to stay on as another Divination instructor. She stooped to a large vase and started pulling glass bottles out. "Oh! It's just you Professor…" Filch mumbled, grumpily in disappointment. Professor Trelawney looked up startled and confused, dropping the glass bottles to the floor. Filch scowled at the empty liquor bottles that the Professor was obviously trying to hide. Filch stomped off, leaving Trelawney scrambling to gather all the bottles. Inwardly, I sighed in pity for her. _**Poor woman never gets the respect she deserves.**_ I wished Da would get back soon. He claimed to have a special trip he and Harry needed to make together. He nearly tried to make me do an unbreakable vow with him. He had made me promise to stay and guard the students and the castle while he was gone. I didn't want to stay. I wanted to go with him and Harry, but finally I promised to stay.

I wasn't the only one prowling the hallways, guarding. Professor McGonagall, Snape, Ana, Remus, Tonks, Mad Eye, and Bill Weasley were also on guard. It worried me that Da would leave and have so many Order members on defense. If he was suspecting something bad to happen, why was he leaving? I was very frustrated, to say the least.

I sank against the wall for a moment. Tonks quietly walked around the corner startling me. She looked suspiciously around as she heard my gasp.

"It's ok. It's just me, Dee." I whispered. Her face lightened and she gave a weak smile in my direction before heading off. Time passed slowly, my heart hammering nervously for some reason. I knew something bad was going to happen. I could feel it in my gut.

I heard loud, running, footsteps a little later. Around the corner came Draco Malfoy. He kept running before abruptly turning back and then again until the door to the room of requirement opened again. _**Where had the run off to, only to return shortly later?**_ I wondered. He dashed in, the door closing behind him before I could follow in behind. I sank back to wait again.

The door burst open again, five minutes later. Draco's pale, ugly face was expected but what followed wasn't. Instead of being alone, he had the evil, pale, sneering face of Bellatrix Lestrange following him. My eyes widened in shock and I was frozen for a moment. In that moment, I watched her run out, and be followed by a couple more Death Eaters, who I didn't know well, and Fenrir Greyback. My heart felt ready to explode with fear. I took off after them, hoping they weren't after the students.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I shot at the male Death Eater that I didn't know. It missed, shattering a nearby window.

"Eh! Who's there?" I heard Filch demand from somewhere before one of the Death Eaters stunned him. Bellatrix laughed, her cackling hag laugh, as she kicked Filch and kept going. _**Where are they headed?**_ I wondered.

Suddenly McGonagall and Mad Eye blocked their path.

"Avada Kadavra!" Bellatrix shouted, aiming at Mad Eye. He growled as he ducked. I directed shielding charms on a group of students who had heard the ruckus and came to see what was going on. The charms held but that made Fenrir happy. He grinned evilly and ran at the students. We were now gathered below the astronomy tower. Bill Weasley showed up and stunned Fenrir momentarily, effectively drawing his attention from the students. I shot silent stunning spells around but many missed. I was scared to try anything else though. I was afraid that, if they missed, they would hit the nearby students. The Death Eaters seemed determined to get up the astronomy tower. McGonagall and Mad Eye head them off good though. A shout drew my attention back to Bill and Fenrir, who were just outside the door up to the tower. Bill now lay on the ground, blood seeping from his face as Fenrir grinned a bloody smile. He turned to help continue helping fight to get up the tower. _**Where are Tonks, Remus, Ana and Snape?**_ I wondered, worried. My question was answered quickly as I heard more shouting behind me.

Remus, Ana, Tonks and Snape were headed towards the tower at a run with three more Death Eaters on their tails. My heart stuttered with fear and anger as I caught a glimpse of my Uncle's ugly, pock marked face.

"Tonks! Get those students away from here!" I shouted. She turned immediately to the task, narrowly avoiding getting hit by the cruciatus curse, shouted by my Uncle.

The battle raged. Snape made it into the tower. I hoped he'd be able to handle whatever he encountered up there. Lupin and I were forced out into the courtyard beneath the tower.

"Well, well, if it isn't my dear sister again." Rookwood sneered at me as I became visible. "Crucio!" I blocked the curse and used one that George had taught me.

"BallyWobble!" Rookwood's face contorted in pain as he grabbed his groin and fell to the ground. I smirked, satisfied. A shout from above caught my attention. I looked up to see a robed body falling, lifeless, from the top of the tower.

As the body thudded to the ground, the white beard and moon spectacles caught my attention. Everything seemed to go into slow motion. People were running away and more shouts sounded around me. All the chaos was like a muffled dream that I wasn't paying attention to. My mouth was agape as I slowly walked towards the body. When I got closer, I saw. It was Da… Someone was screaming. The sound was painful as it was filled with deep anguish. I dropped to my knees on the ground beside Da and stared down at him in shock and pain. _**NO! NO! NO! It's just a nightmare! This isn't real!**_ Someone slapped me across the face and the screaming stopped. I guess it was me who was screaming… I looked up to see Professor McGonagall. Her eyes were sad, full of tears, but determined.

"Deirdra! You must go invisible. You must not be seen by anymore people." She commanded. I looked back down at my lifeless father. _**I could bring him back!**_ I thought suddenly.

"NO!" Growled Mad Eye, who was now beside me. "He wouldn't want you to." He said, answering my unspoken thoughts. "Go invisible now girl. Leave! Go somewhere you can find comfort. But go now!" Mad Eye ordered. I looked to him, begging. He shook his head roughly no. "Don't make me have to curse you." He warned. With one last look down at my Da, feeling pain as I looked at his lifeless face, I disapparated away.

I fell in a heap, sobbing. The darkness was around me, blanketing me in silence. I heard soft footsteps above and then a loud crack. The room lit up around me. Toys started making noises and a few small explosions across the room broke the silence as well.

"Who's there?" Sounded Fred's voice. My sobs wracked my body and when Fred spotted me he knew something was wrong. "George!" He hollered. Another crack sounded.

"What is it Fred? Decoy detonators acting up again?" He asked sounding annoyed and sleepy. Silence fell and soon I heard shuffling of feet and then felt George's arms around me. "What's wrong Dee?" He asked while I cried into his chest. A long moment passed before I was able to answer.

"Da's dead." My watery, cracking, voice sputtered out. I cried and cried and cried…

***** Ok… Sorry, for the long wait for an update. I've had writer's block and just finished writing this chapter today. School starts tomorrow, so I failed in getting this finished before schools starts. Lol. All well. I will keep writing as much as I can. Hopefully things go faster from here. I was just dreading writing Dumbledore dying. In honor of his death I will be giving away a prize. The details will follow this A/N. I will be starting a 2nd story that will co-exist with this story. I don't know what I'm going to call it yet. It is going to be a Cedric/OC story. So those of you, who were worrying about what's going to happen to Cedric, worry no more. I have the 1st chapter of this 2nd story almost finished. It will probably go up in a week or so, depending on how the next few chapters of this story go. Thanks everyone for Reading, Reviewing, Following and Favoriting. I love you all for it. To prove it, here are the details for the contest so you can win this prize!:**

~~~The prize for this little contest is in honor and remembrance of Dee's Da, Professor Dumbledore. I know some of you probably thought I would let him live or have Dee bring him back to life... Sorry. Not happening. The prize is a Dumbledore bookmark and a pen shaped like his wand, the elder wand.

To enter to win this, you must do these three things in a review of this chapter.

1.) Write a review for the chapter.

2.) Write what you think Dumbledore would have written or should have written in a letter to Dee that he left for her before he died. (This can be in a paragraph form from your POV or in an actual letter form; i.e. Dear my dear, ... love, Da.) (I'm hoping to see letter forms though)

3.) Tell me your favorite scene from this story so far.

Just make sure you aren't copying anyone else on the letter part. If it seems like you copied, I most likely won't pick you. Though, I understand if there are similarities. I'm talking about literal copying, word for word or close to it. It's just not cool. The one I like best will win the prize and I'll PM you for your mailing address. I will post who the winner is and their answers at the end of the chapter I update after I choose. This contest is only open to people who have Fan Fiction accounts, since obviously I can't PM you for your address if you don't have an account. So if you don't have an account and want to win this prize, you'll have to create an account. Sorry if you don't like this, but it's only logical.


	36. Through the Wall

**Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.

The weeks ahead were dreadful as I coped with the loss of my Da. I spent most of my time holed up in our old family home. The first week, I found myself walking the house late at night and always ending up in his bedroom, or his office, or the library. There were so many fond memories I had of him when I was younger. The great red cushy chair in which he always held me on his lap when I was a child became my bed. I'd dream most nights, memories of him, happy memories. Then other nights I'd awaken screaming as the nightmare of his death haunted me.

George came and stayed with me whenever he could. Mostly it only was on the weekends when Fred didn't mind it. Fred was becoming about as pricky as a cactus. He and Verity still hadn't gotten together and George seemed to give up on the idea of it because apparently Verity was now dating one of the boys that she had gone to school with. That might explain why Fred was now in such a bad mood all the time.

I was furious when I found out that someone had broken into Da's tomb and stolen the wand from his hands. I knew it had to be the evil work of Voldemort. Da always did say that he knew whom his victims had been when they came up missing something. Voldemort liked to keep trophies. I wanted the trophy of Severus Snape's head on my wall. I couldn't believe that I had trusted him. Da had always trusted him.

I slowly worked my way out of a deep depression. Soon I began to long for revenge. I had one horrible thing to get through first though before things could get better. I had to accompany George to his brother's wedding. I was not looking forward to it. George was trying to come up with some way to disguise me but I was set on just being invisible. Mrs. Weasley had however already cornered me and made me promise to show up looking nice and visible. She seemed to think that I would find joy in dressing up for some stupid wedding. I was hoping Con would be able to help me out in that department though.

Con and her daughter, Annie, would be here before the wedding. They were to be my guests. I was actually quite excited. I hoped that Annie and I would get along well. I hoped they would have some better ideas about how to handle the wedding. George's ideas all involve some crazy spell that he seemed to have just made up off the top of his head or polyjuice potion. I really didn't want to do polyjuice potion. George thought I'd make a lovely Moaning Mertle. I told him though, that I didn't think that was even possible, since Moaning Mertle didn't have any bodily essence to contribute. He had just liked the idea since she was a ghost and that made him think of me, his own special "ghost".

Cedric had been excited about the polyjuice potion idea. He thought him and I should both do it and be two people no one would even recognize. He thought it all a great prank. He wasn't very clever with the idea of a prank. I had promptly told him that a good prank involved more than just polyjuice potion. That's when George's face lit up.

"I got it! You do the polyjuice potion and you can change into Fluer and Cedric can change into Bill. Then when I kiss you like crazy, Cedric can throw a big fit about why am I kissing his bride." George said with an amused fervor. It sounded like a great prank except for the small fact that I knew that Cedric liked me as more than friends and that the situation would be hitting too close to home to actually be any fun. I rolled my eyes and shot down the idea, stating how scared I'd be of Mrs. Weasley's reaction when she found out. I made sure not to even look at Cedric during this. I knew I'd see sadness, pain or even anger in his eyes.

The days came and went. The nights dragged on. George and Cedric's constant popping in to check on me during these days and nights started to grate on my nerves. I needed some alone time. I wished for so many things. I wished for Da to be alive. Sometimes I would walk into his office and look up at his empty chair, expecting him to be sitting there, but he never was. I wished for an answer as to why he had to die. When I whispered the demanded question into the dark rooms of the house, silence was all I received I return; which of course, made me mad. Then I would shout the question for the whole empty house to hear. I demanded an answer. I needed an answer. I was begging for an answer. Each tear drop leaked into the floor, I counted as payment, trying to bribe the answer out. Yet, still, I received no answer.

Holly hooted at me mournfully as she sat, unused, in her cage. I had sent Trixy to George and Fred's place and Poppy to the Burrow. They would receive more attention there. Holly I kept though because she had been my first owl, given to me by my Da. She had been my Christmas present when I was nine. I remembered Da's twinkling blue eyes as I ran down the stairs in my pajamas. He had been hiding something behind his back and no matter how much I tried I couldn't see it until he allowed me. He told me that I had to have breakfast first because "everything is more enjoyable with a full belly." He knew how awful I was at always forgetting to eat… Currently, I didn't even think I had enough food in the house to feed me for a week. I'd have to ask Mrs. Weasley to have someone bring me some groceries, not that I was really worried about it. It's just that George always complained when he couldn't find any food to eat and also his comments about how skinning I've gotten are annoying. Boys! Don't they know you're not supposed to comment negatively on the physical changes of a woman's body?

Tonight I sat up in Da's office, staring absently out the window at the moon. I wondered if Da sat here often, doing the same thing while I was fast asleep in my bed on the other side of the house. I kicked my bare feet up on the desk, my pajama pant legs riding up to my calves as I did so. I crossed my arms, rubbing them, lazily wishing for a sweat shirt to throw over my tank top. Something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I turned to look and saw that there was a tiny moon shaped spot on the wall, right where the moon's rays, from the window, splashed. I stood up, not taking my eyes off the curious spot and reached for it, touching it lightly with my fingers. I felt the subtle magic through the tips of my fingers as they caressed over it.

"Da…" I whispered mere inches from the spot. The moon shape glowed in response and the outline of a door appeared on the wall around the spot, leaving the moon shaped spot as its handle. I stared in wonder before doing anything else._** Why would Da put this in his home and what lie hidden through the wall?**_

I reached out slowly, opening the door with a gentle turn of the moon knob. Darkness was all I could see as the door swung open. I grabbed my wand.

"Lumos." I mumbled quietly, illuminating the room. My eyes went wide as I stared around. The walls were covered in photographs and paintings of my mother, my aunt Ariana and of me. Inscribed, in big beautiful calligraphy, were Latin words; Multae de meum Pectus. "Women of my heart." I read the words. My voice seemed to trigger another response from the room. A portrait of my mother swung open. As I looked, it was like a cabinet inside. I found a large roll of parchment. I carefully removed it from its sanctuary. Unrolling the parchment, I found that it was written to me, by Da. A tear leaked from my eye as I started to read, Da's familiar handwriting striking a deep cord of comfort within me.

_L-L_

_Dear My Dear Deirdra,_

_I hoped you would find this letter once I have passed on from this world. I knew I was going to die. I haven't been getting younger over the years… I love you and I know you will miss me quite a lot, but you will survive. Life will go on, you will be happy again. I hope that that part comes sooner than later. I have considered writing a letter to Mr. George Weasley to give him my permission and blessing to marry you. Please do say yes when he finally gathers the courage to ask you. Beware, with my passing, your presence in our magical world will be revealed. I had cast a powerful spell to hide you from the records that our magic tends to keep of people within the wizarding world. You are also mentioned in my will and the ministry is sure to come asking questions. Do not be afraid to be completely honest with them. You have nothing to fear. Do not let them bully you. Make me proud and spit in their faces with your words and great magical powers if it comes down to having to draw wands or draw wits. Eat some lemon drops for me. I will miss those quite a lot. Hopefully I won't miss them though. I know not what is beyond this lifetime, but I do hope that I will be distracted by the beauty, warmth and love of your mother wherever I am. I, much like young George, took way too long to gather the courage to ask for her hand. It wasn't until she was bulging at the waist with you that I realized how stupid I had been not to have done it already. I would have loved to have been there to see you married and have children of your own, but I know it would not have been possible. My shriveled hand was due to a dark curse that touched me as I destroyed one of the magical objects that is linked to Voldemort. Tom Riddle became an evil wizard to have done the dark magic he has. He has created several horcruxes and they must be destroyed before he can be killed. I have been working on this for some time now. I have set Harry to the task of finishing this. It is his job to complete, for he himself has a part of Voldemort's soul latched to him. Unfortunately, their fates are bound together. Please help Harry all you can in his journey and search for these horcruxes. I regret that I could not give him more guidance than I have._

_ To say that I will miss you, is to say I love candy; something that will be and always has been true. To say that I love you is an understatement. I cherish you with all my soul. Be strong, be smart, love, fight and don't forget to eat every once in a while. You are my favorite daughter. I couldn't have asked for a better one and I don't feel I really deserved you. Your mother will have been proud and I am proud. _

_I love you._

_Da_

_B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B_

***** Oh my, I can't believe I finally found time to write. LOL. Almost cried writing that. Hope you guys enjoyed. I had no idea where I was going with this chapter, it just all spilled out. Hopefully it was cohesive enough. So, I was disappointed in you guys… Only 1 of you reviewers chose to participate in the contest to win the bookmark and pen. The winner is Lyaser53! Congrats! Next time… If there is a next time… I expect better response from you guys… It wasn't THAT hard… Thanks for taking the time to read and review. Please keep at it. I'm sorry that the updates won't be as frequent. I am quite busy already with school and it's only the first week. Love ya guys!**

**P.S. I finally got my new computer so it'll be easier to update when I am able to write. LOL. Also, the Latin translation of "Women of my heart" is rough. I just used an online translator to get the wording. Please excuse me or forgive me if it is wrong. I am far from knowing anything about the Latin language.**


	37. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.

The house shimmered and shined with cleanliness. Con had arrived and she brought her daughter with her. I was very excited to have them as guests. I was worried that they wouldn't come after everything that had been going on. I knew Con would, should, be worrying about their safety. Yet, still, she had shown up. I set up Da's room for Con. It had been a hard process, de-personalizing Da's room so that Con could feel comfortable in there, but it had been necessary. It was just one more step to letting him go. I didn't want to turn the office or the library into a bedroom, so I decided to create a bedroom upstairs in the attic for Annie.

"I know it's the attic, but I've tried to make it as nice and comfy for you as possible." I explained as I led her up the rod iron, circular stairs. I heard a small gasp escape her lips as she first set eyes on the room.

"It's beautiful." She said, awe struck. She turned around in a slow circle taking it all in. I had made her room my special project, something fun to do. The walls shimmered with magic as the moon and stars twinkled from upon them. I laughed at her reaction.

"I'm glad you like it. It will change to blues and greens with the sun and birds flitting about upon it during the day." I informed her of its. "Don't worry though, if you are a late sleeper, it won't change until you wake up." I assured her. She laughed.

"This is some amazing magic. You are very creative to come up with something like this." She complimented me. I blushed and turned to point out the other features of the room.

"I've created a work area for you with a desk and owl perch." I indicated, pointing to the far corner. "Then there's the door to the attached bathroom I added." I pointed to the door to the right of the desk. I'd had to expand the bathroom into the storage room that was on the other side of the wall in the attic. "Then of course there is your sleeping area, with a large green comfy chair for reading in and the big soft bed for sleeping in." I said cheerfully. I watched her as she walked around the room, inspecting everything that I'd done. I was suddenly nervous about how well she would like it here. At first arrival, she hadn't seemed too excited to be here. She turned abruptly to me, her golden eyes sparkling.

"Thank you so much. It is truly beautiful. I really appreciate the effort you put into it for me." She said kindly before turning back to the big green chair. "Do you mind if I make a few modifications while I'm here?" She asked pleasantly.

"Oh, go ahead. I don't mind. I created it hoping you would like it but it was really a stab in the dark since I don't know you." I offered. She smiled and pulled out her wand. With grand sweeps, a few large knobby trees grew on the walls and the carpets turned green like grass. I inhaled and realized that the carpet actually smelt of grass now too. The green chair turned into orange and black tiger print and so did the bedding on her bed.

"There, much better. Only a few changes needed. What you did was amazing. I'll have to re-do my bedroom at home when we return. I'd never thought of enchanting the walls to look like I was outside." She chirped excitedly. This made me happy, that she liked the room. I had spent a lot of time on the room. George had even gotten annoyed at me that he had to sit and watched while I worked instead of spending time with him.

I was actually missing him though. He hadn't been over at all this week since I was busy preparing for Con and Annie's arrival. Fred decided he needed a "break" from the joke shop and went home to help out where he could for the upcoming wedding. This of course left George to have to run the joke shop. As I headed to my room, I hoped he would pop in once he was done closing down the shop.

B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B

I was swimming through a lake, possibly the Black Lake at Hogwarts. I was happy. I heard distant giggles and shrieks that indicated someone was playing around nearby. I leaned back and relaxed in the cool water, in the bright sunny day. I floated there peacefully. After a few moments of blissful silence, I heard a small lap of the water near me.

"Hello my love." George's voice whispered into my ear. I smiled, happily but didn't open my eyes.

"I didn't know you were coming swimming with me." I said quietly. I felt him kiss me lightly on the forehead.

"Swimming?" He asked, sounding amused and confused.

"Yes, George, swimming, in the Black Lake." I replied, too content to even be annoyed by his silly question. He chuckled quietly.

"Is the Black Lake your favorite place to swim? I hear it's quite frigid." He replied.

"Yes, it's my favorite place to swim. It's not cold during the summer. Perks of being the Headmaster's daughter and of course the whole invisible thing..." I answered.

"Will things change now?" He asked. I frowned.

"Why would they change?" I asked in reply.

"Well now that your Da is dead… What will you do?" He said. Shock and confusion rippled through me.

"What do you mean? Da isn't dead. I just had a luncheon picnic with him on the shore. And about what I'll do, I'll do what I always do. Watch." I answered. I sensed hesitation from George and I frowned. "What's wrong George?"

"Nothing… Dee… Did you know I can see you?" He said quietly, a sad note echoing loudly. I again frowned. His question confused me. He wasn't supposed to see me. _**Why could he see me? Why didn't I care? **_

"George. I'm confused." I said meekly, feeling ready to cry.

"I know sweet heart, I know. Just go to sleep." He suggested.

"But I can't sleep while I'm swimming. I might drown." I replied

"I'm here. I'll make sure you don't drown. I promise." He offered.

"But… Are you sure? What if you fall asleep?" I asked, unsure.

"Do you trust me Dee?" Something deep inside me screamed yes. I don't know where I got the strong feeling of trust from but it was there.

"Yes…" I said still unsure.

"Then go to sleep. Good night my love." He said softly in my ear. I was so tired. The heaviness of sleep overcame me.

"Good night George. Tell Da sorry I missed our ice cream that he was making." I mumbled as I fell asleep.

B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B

"Good morning love." George said softly in my ear as I stretched. My blankets were wadded up between my legs and I felt George's presence to my left. I peeked one eye open at him and smiled.

"When did you get here?" I asked as I closed my eye quickly because of the sun shining in through the window. George let out a soft laugh.

"Last night. You don't remember?" He asked, amused. I peeked my eye back open at him, curiously.

"Uh, No…" I said, slightly nervous. _**What happened last night that I couldn't remember? Hopefully nothing I should remember. **_ George laughed at my nervousness.

"Don't worry. Nothing happened that I expected you to remember. You were asleep, dreaming. But you woke up kind of. You were having a dream about swimming at the Black Lake and a picnic with your Da." He told me. The memory of swimming at the lake and a picnic with Da was immediately brought to mind. _**Hmmm… I guess I'm reliving my memories of Da in my dreams.**_ "You were confused as to how I got to the Black Lake during the summer and then I confused you more when I reminded you that I shouldn't be able to see you." George continued. I nodded, taking in what he said and when I realized he had been ornery with me during my dreaming, I glared at him.

"At least you didn't wake me up…" I said thankfully. George smiled sweetly.

"Of course I didn't wake you up. I couldn't wake you from such a nice dream. I'm not mean." He replied sounding slightly offended. I rolled over so I could face him. He smiled a crooked grin as he slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. "I love you. I wouldn't wake you from a pleasant dream about a time you spent with your Da. Now, if it had been some dream about some guy, who wasn't me and wasn't related to you, taking you on a picnic and swimming, then I might wake you." He added. I laughed and kissed him soundly on the lips. The ceiling above creaked slightly, drawing our attention. "So you have guests?" He inquired.

"Yes. Con is back and brought her daughter Annie. Let's get up and I'll introduce you." I said with a smile. I tried to roll out of the bed but George caught me and pulled me back down. I gave him an exasperated look. "What?" He grinned wide.

"I'm not ready to get up yet." He replied simply before kissing me deeply.

B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B

"Good Morning!" Con chirped happily from in front of the stove as George and I entered the room. I smiled at her. I had missed her presence here. She had quickly burrowed her way into my heart and became almost like a mother to me. Annie was sitting at the table, her black hair messy and looking sleepy, still in her pajamas. She squeaked in surprise at George's presence with me. Her face turned a soft shade of pink, her golden eyes glowed.

"Good Morning!" George greeted back. Con turned to us smiling.

"Well, well, look who popped in. When did you get here?" She asked.

"Late last night. I had a late night at the shop." George explained.

"Who's running the shop today?" Con inquired.

"I asked Verity to run it all by herself today. I really wanted to spend some time with my love." George answered. I blushed as I heard that he had taken the day off just to spend time with me. I noticed that Annie was blushing too. She looked away uncomfortably. I suppose she was just not used to seeing two people in love together and openly showing their love.

"So what's the plan for the day then?" Con asked. I looked to George and saw that he had his "thinking" face on. I wasn't sure whether or not to be worried or excited. Whatever it was, it better at least be legal and hopefully somewhere safe.

*****So, only 2 reviews for the last chapter. I wonder if it's because everyone is back to school now or if you guys are getting bored with my story. If you think my story is getting boring, please review and tell me so. LOL. I need to know if I am losing you guys. Only one more book time line to go. I posted the first chapter of the companion story I am writing. It is about Annie, Con's daughter. Go check it out. It's called; Tyger. .net/s/7328033/1/Tyger Thank you to member **340997394** aka. Annie. =) She was the first to review on Tyger. Anyways, thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think so I know if I need to tweak what I'm writing to keep it interesting. Love ya guys!**


	38. Friends and Jokes

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

The day at the lake was perfect, but now that the ornery duo has had their way with one of my guests, I found myself irritated. George pouted at me from beside me on the couch.

"Forgive me pweese." He begged. I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"You two need to leave her alone. I like Annie and you need to be nice to her. No more tricks. She obviously doesn't like it." I commanded. He nodded his head in agreement, still giving me the puppy dog eyes. Fred came scrambling down the iron stairs that led up to Annie's bedroom from the library. His face was as red as his hair. "You okay Fred?" I asked. He ignored me.

"So, I think it's time for me to go. I'll see you tomorrow at the shop. Okay George? "George nodded. "I can't believe you let Verity run it by herself today…" He grumbled before he disapparated away.

"Are you going to leave now too?" I asked, hoping he would say no even though I was still irritated at him. He was silent a long moment so I looked at him. He was staring at me, contemplating his decision. I quirked an eyebrow at him and he grinned.

"I'll stay… Unless you'd rather me leave." He stated, cleverly forcing me to admit that I wanted him to stay. I playfully scowled at him making him chuckle. Con walked into the room, drying her hands on her apron.

"Did Annie calm down yet?" She asked. I shrugged at her. I considered going up after her but I wasn't sure what I'd say to her. _**Errr… Ya, sorry about George and Fred, they like to pull stupid pranks. Don't worry, you'll get used to it, maybe even come to love it.**_ For some reason Annie didn't seem the type to get used to being pranked or even like it. "Watch her eyes when she gets angry. If they flash, then you better run or pull out your wand and immobilize her." Con informed us. I looked at her in concern.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. She's an animagus. Her choice of form is a tiger. She used to have some problems controlling her temper when she was a child. She definitely got her temper from her father…" She mused as she headed out of the room and back downstairs to the kitchen. George and I both exchanged a curious look. A moment passed before I finally decided I should go talk to Annie.

"I'm going to go talk to Annie. It's probably safest for you to stay away for a little bit." I suggested. He laughed.

"Stay away or get bit. More like it." He said with humor. I laughed.

B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B

I hear the water running in the bathroom as I came up the stairs. Of course, she would be taking a shower to get all that flour out of her hair. I sat myself down on her tiger stripped chair. I leaned back and enjoyed to beautiful view of the sky. My eyes were heavy; I was tired from all that swimming. It had been nice, swimming in the Black Lake, after my dream about it. George was so sweet to have thought to take me there. I felt my eyes closing as the enchanted sun heated me with its rays.

A shriek awoke me with a start. I sat up, awake. Annie stood in the doorway of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her. Her eyes were wide still from being startled to find me as she came out of the bathroom.

"Is this a conspiracy against me? You are trying to scare me away from here? Because if so, I can tell you right now there's no need. I wouldn't be here except that my mom dragged me here. Who in their right mind moves to a country that is being taken over by evil?" She blurted out, clearly upset. I frowned.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to startle you. I just wanted to talk to you and when I came up here you were already in the shower, so I sat down and waited for you to get out. I must have fallen asleep. Swimming tends to make one sleepy. Anyways, I've talked to George and he has promised that he and Fred will not play anymore jokes on you. The good news is, that them playing jokes on you means that they like you." I said, ending with a cheerful smile. She stared at me for a long moment, her feelings unreadable by her facial expressions. Finally, she sighed and smiled.

"Okay. I'm sorry I ranted at you. I'm not used to being around people who treat me like this." She explained. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"How do people you're normally around treat you?" I inquired. She blushed slightly and was quiet for a bit.

"Well, normally people just ignore me. I'm kind of shy. Plus, I had some temper control problems when I was younger and people remembered to be afraid of me because of it." She said softly, still blushing. Understanding dawned on me about her reaction to all the interactions she witnessed or was a part of.

"So, you don't have any friends?" I asked sadly, with sympathy, almost disbelieving what I was hearing. She nodded her head slightly. I frowned sadly. "Well, that's gonna change now, isn't it?" I chirped. "No one here is going to know that you used to have a bad temper. Plus, people here are nice and pushy. You will have many friends. The first will be me!" I added with a big smile. Annie returned my smile and I felt our friendship had just kicked off to a good start.

B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B

Maybe I was quick to assume that Annie and I would get off to a good friendship. Her golden eyes glowed and I was sure she was about to turn into a tiger and eat me alive.

"Annie, calm down. It will be good for you to spend some time helping out here in George and Fred's joke shop. You'll get to meet many people that you'll be going to school with this coming year before the year starts. Don't you want to make some friends you'll be going to school with?" I tried to reason with her. Con and I had decided this would be the perfect opportunity for her to meet people and make a little money for herself at the same time. The summer would be boring for her if she didn't have anything to do but lay around.

"Well, Hello ladies." George greeted us, Fred came along behind him. Fred grinned at us as well but I noticed how he blushed slightly when he looked at Annie. "Are you ready to learn how to run a successful Joke Shop, Annie?" George continued. "We'll teach you how best to do the pranking and avoid being pranked." He added with a wink. I didn't think it was a good time to remind her of their little prank from the night before. George noticed Annie's unhappy glare finally and swallowed nervously. "Um, Verity will be here soon. I'll have Fred show you around a bit first and then we'll set you to working with Verity. She can train you about stocking and all the little quirks of the shop to watch out for." George explained. Annie continued to scowl as she followed Fred off to tour the shop. "Not a morning person, is she?" George commented.

"I think it's more like, she's not a 'joke shop' person. She was so mad when she found out we set her up to work here. I think she's just nervous about having to meet new people. She didn't have a lot of friends from where she moved from. She is quite shy and reserved." I explained. George nodded in understanding.

"She sure isn't shy about showing that temper of hers though." He mused with a chuckle. I joined him and he looped his arm around my waist. "We better head into the office before Verity comes in and sees you." George said. I smiled.

"You know, as soon as Da's will becomes public, everyone will know about me." I told him. George stopped in his tracks and looked at me, shocked before frowning. "What's wrong George?" I asked.

"Well, I just liked the idea that I got to keep you secret from everyone… Not that I'm ashamed of you or anything, it just made me feel special. I had the most beautiful, amazing woman as a girlfriend and I don't have to share her with everyone else in the world." He said animatedly. I laughed.

"George, you're silly."

"So, have you thought about how the Ministry is going to react to you being able to evade their magic laws all these years?" George inquired as we continued to make our way towards the office, stopping to re-shelve some decoy detonators. I scowled. I have had this question running through my head since I read Da's letter he left for me.

"I'm not quite sure yet. I've come up with some good arguments but I think I'll end up winging it since I can't really anticipate their reaction to the fact that I've evaded them all these years and actions they'll take towards me. Who knows, I may have to go into hiding if they decide I've broken enough laws and want to take me away to Azkaban." I mused. George nodded, agreeing with me. We entered the office finally and he shut the door behind us.

Looking around I see several stacks of parchment and see a few owls, one being my Trixy. She hooted at me longingly. I grabbed a treat from nearby and fed it to her. I felt the heaviness of the silence around me and could sense George's gaze on me from behind. I turned and looked at him and he had an unreadable expression on his face. I quirked an eyebrow and smiled.

"What's that expression about?" I asked. A slow grin spread across his face.

"Nothing, just, that I love you." He said softly. My heart pitter pattered loudly_**. My sweet George… What would I do without him to make me happy? **_

The sweet moment was shattered as he heard a large crashing noise and the sound of a tiger roaring. We rushed out of the office to see shelves knocked over and Fred beneath a fierce tiger, her sharp teeth mere inches from ripping his throat out. I sighed. _**What had Fred done now?**_

***** Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter. =) They made me happy. Keep up the encouraging words; I really need them as I'm struggling to make time for everything in my schedule. School is so much work… I am so tired today but I was like, no, Tricia, you have to finish that chapter for your readers. It's been 3 days since you updated… LOL. So here you are. I have been writing this little by little in my little bits of spare time every day. I hope you enjoyed. Please Review and let me know how well you enjoyed it. What do you think is going on w/ Annie and Fred? Isn't her story supposed to be a Cedric/OC…? Oh wait, she hasn't met Cedric yet… hahaha. Anyways, Love you all! Thanks for reading. REVIEW! Please. Don't forget to check out Tyger. I am posting a new chapter of it tonight as well. =) .net/s/7328033/1/Tyger**


	39. Dress to Impress

** **Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

"I don't know what to wear and Mrs. Weasley will kill me if I don't show up looking beautiful." I whined to Con. Con looked at me like she had no clue how to help me.

"Don't ask me. I may know about the cleaning and cooking aspects of femininity, but I am not very good at the dressing up and looking pretty part. I have always been a tom boy at heart." Con responded. I groaned in frustration. "Just do your best honey; I'm sure Mrs. Weasley will accept however you wish to dress." Con added encouragingly. I sighed dramatically causing her to chuckle at me. Annie came into the kitchen just then, looking a bit happier than she had been these past few weeks. She looked at me and frowned.

"What's wrong Dee?" She asked sincerely. I was genuinely surprised that she had shown her concern. She has still been stuck in her shy and quiet mode.

"I have to come up with something pretty and girly to wear to Bill Weasley and Fluer's wedding." I explained. Her eyes twinkled.

"You know, you would look beautiful in an icy blue colored dress. You should definitely get one that's not too long. Maybe curl your hair a bit." She said with a smile as she grabbed an apple for breakfast from the bowl on the counter. She skipped out of the room leaving Con and I staring after her with open mouths.

"What has gotten into her?" Con asked to no one in particular. I nodded my head in agreement with the question. Con then turned to look at me. "Well, I guess you found your answer. Icy blue, mid-length dress, curls." She said, ending with a wink as I groaned at the idea of wearing a dress. I could do skirts because then I could wear leggings under them but I HATE dresses.

"So what are YOU going to wear to the wedding Con?" I asked with a smirk, putting the pressure on her now. She stopped mid-slice of an apple she was cutting up and glared at me. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" George asked loudly as he apparated in, startling both of us. We both glared at him for a moment before answering.

"We were just discussing what we were going to wear to Bill and Fluer's wedding." I explained. His eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Oh, I think that Dee should wear something sheer and skimpy…" He said absently as his eyes drifted into the visual fantasy of me actually doing so. I rolled my eyes.

"As if I would wear something like that…. I thought YOU had better fashion sense than that, even for a guy…" I commented to him. He stuck his tongue out at me playfully. We both laughed. "Actually, we already figured out what I would wear. We were just starting to discuss what Con should wear." I said, again smirking towards Con. She sent me a glare as she continued to slice her apple, cutting off the skins and popping them into her mouth as she sliced each piece.

"Hmmm… Definitely something pretty but motherly." George said in a muse of what he thought Con should wear. I laughed. Con glared at him.

"I'm a mother yes, but I'm not old. I think I'll wear something skimpy. I've been meaning to find Annie a new 'daddy'." She said playfully kidding, making us all laugh. "Let's just forget about what I'm going to where." Con suggested.

"No, please don't forget to wear something, Con. My mum would kill you, though you might have all the men defending you against her." George said with a laugh. I gave George a curious look before rolling my eyes. Con looked slightly affronted but brushed it off.

"Let's leave this conversation behind and quick, before someone gets hurt." I said, looking at George to indicate I meant him when I was talking about someone getting hurt.

George grabbed an apple of his own and started eating it noisily. I ignored him and found myself some bread to make me a sandwich.

B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B

We were to take a port key to the Burrow. Con, Annie and I were all going to stay there for the week prior to the wedding so that we can help out Mrs. Weasley.

"Annie, come on. I promise that Verity won't be there. George asked Fred and assured it." I pleaded with Annie from the bottom of the circular stairs. I heard a growl but it sounded resigned, if that's possible. A few minutes later, Annie thumped down the stairs carrying her bag. I grinned at her and she smiled softly and rolled her eyes. I didn't know for sure what had happened at the Joke shop but Annie and Verity hated each other, officially.

We headed out the door and I absently cast the protective charms over the house to assure its safety while we were away. Heading towards the port key, an old leather boot, I smiled happily. I was very happy to be back among the Weasley family. I felt at home with them and I was always reminded of George with something or someone. We reached the port key and Annie went first. Con went second. I went last. As I landed with a thud on the ground nausea came over me strongly and I spilled my guts onto the ground before me. Con was immediately at my side.

"Dee, are you okay? The nausea usually isn't that bad." I heard her say but my mind was clouded with the awful feeling in my gut. I groaned and felt myself being helped up.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Ron ask as I felt him pick me up.

"I don't know. She must have gotten a bug and then the nausea from porting caused her to get sick." I heard Con try to rationalize the situation. It was a bumpy way to the house. I felt horrible.

I felt us enter the house and then I was lain out on the couch. Mrs. Weasley fussed over me, asking me where I felt sick but I couldn't answer her because I felt sure that if I opened my mouth, I would barf again. I didn't feel sick other than my stomach and the way it was affecting my head. After a long time of lying down, I thought I finally felt better but when I sat up, I again felt nausea. I clamped a hand over my mouth and ran for the bathroom.

I must have fallen asleep on the bathroom floor and someone moved me. I now lay in a bed. I looked around without sitting up because I still felt sick. George sat in a chair beside me, his eyes closed. The setting sun shown in through the window and glistened off his red hair, making him look angelic. I laughed at the thought, causing George to awaken. He quirked an eye brow at me and a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Feeling better love?" He asked softly. I closed my eyes to focus on seeing how my body felt. I felt tired and a little nausea but not nearly as bad as earlier. I relayed this to George and he smiled grimly. "I wonder where you picked up a bug from. Or maybe you just took a bite out of a puking pastel to try to get out of helping with the wedding." He accused ornerly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't know who would ever want to make themselves sick just to get out of doing something." I mused with a grin at him. He laughed. I threw the blanket off of me and realized that I was only in my underwear. I cocked an eyebrow questioningly at George and he laughed.

"As if my mum would let me undress you… She did it herself." I blushed at the thought of Mrs. Weasley undressing me.

"Did she freak out about my scars?" I asked softly. George's hand cupped my cheek lovingly.

"Love, she wouldn't tell you if they bothered her. Though I'm sure she is curious. I didn't tell her about them and she didn't ask me. I'm sure she'll be courteous about it though, if she does ask. Don't worry." George comforted. I smiled meekly at him. "Want me to help you get dressed?" He asked with a waggle of his eye brows and an ornery smirk. I laughed and shoved him away playfully. I dressed myself quickly and took George's hand as he led me downstairs to the kitchen where apparently a flock of geese hand flown in. Not really. It sounded like it though. Everyone was talking over everyone else, it was chaos.

When everyone saw me come in, immediately I had their attention. Fleur smiled friendly at me and Ginny beamed at me.

"How are you feeling Dee?" Mrs. Weasley asked from her spot in front of the stove.

"Feeling much better." I said cheerfully but meekly. Everyone, satisfied with my answer, started talking again loudly. George led me to a pair of chairs next to each other and we both sat down. Suddenly bowls were flying across the room and landing with loud thuds on the table. In front of me landed a bowl of deviled eggs. The scent reached my nose and immediately the nausea was back. I pushed back my chair, knocking it to the floor, and ran from the room with my hand over my mouth until I could get to the bathroom. I heard shouts of concern from behind me and I was pretty sure that George had followed, but I didn't care. I had to get to the bathroom, where I emptied my stomach of the little it had left in it._** Great… I'm going to be sick during the wedding… I hate being sick but at least then maybe I won't have to attend the wedding…**_

*****Finally I updated! Yeah! Sorry it took so long. I've been very busy with school, work, and new books/video games that have got me hooked. LOL. Hope you guys enjoy this. Nothing too serious in it but hints at what is to come. Muhahaha! :P Thanks for all the reviews and please don't forget to check out my other story, Tyger, which is a companion story to this one with Annie as the main character. It may be confusing for you with some stuff concerning her in this story if you don't read the other one too. Anyways, thanks for Reading! Please Review! I luv ya guys. =)**


	40. Apologies and the Minister revised

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

We sat facing each other at the table. She fidgeted with her hands beneath the table looking thoroughly ashamed. I felt a feeling of triumph well up from within. I deserved this moment of victory after all that I'd had to endure. Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to speak but only a squeak came out at first but she continued.

"Deirdra, I'm so very sorry for the way that I overreacted. It's not like me to be so judgmental. I've just been so stressed out over the wedding. I'm very sorry. Please accept my apology." She pleaded with me. My heart softened toward her. George sat next to me and I saw, from the corner of my eye, a smile spread across his face.

"Mum, of course we forgive you. I knew the moment you started yelling that you didn't really mean what you were saying. I've heard your yelling all my life and I can tell when it's genuine and when it's just you overreacting." George told his mother but her eyes remained on me. I gave her an encouraging smile finally.

"It's ok Mrs. Weasley. I know you were just overreacting. I'm glad we are able to clear the air between us. It hasn't made things easier with all the tension about Voldemort and also the stress of the wedding." I told her, soothing her conscious. Con entered the room just as we were finished talking. We all turned and looked at her. She had a worried frown on her face.

"Have any of you seen Annie?" She asked quietly. Just then we heard a scream from outside. Jumping up, we ran outside. Ginny was racing from the garden looking terrified.

"Ginny! What's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley shouted as Ginny came near.

"Tiger… tiger… garden…" Ginny sputtered, trying to catch her breath. George laughed from beside me and his mum and sister both gave him deathly glares.

"Oh dear, I better go get her." Con said and started off towards the garden.

"Go get her?" Mrs. Weasley asked, confused, as she watched Con enter the garden.

"Yes, that'll be Annie. She's an animagus and she prefers the tiger form." I explained.

"Maybe she's making a brunch of those pesky gnomes. Quite tasty?" George said, with laughter in his voice. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley rolled their eyes at him. I flashed him a smile that he gratefully basked in.

A few moments later, Con and Annie came striding from the garden looking none too happy. Con continued into the house, ignoring everyone. Annie, however, stopped and faced Ginny.

"I'm sorry I startled you. I didn't mean to." She said, apologizing. Then she turned to Mrs. Weasley. "My mother tells me that I need to apologize to you as well for yelling at you the other day. I –" Mrs. Weasley cut her off.

"Please don't apologize. You were only defending your friend, justifiably. I am the one who was in the wrong and I've made my apologies to Deirdra and George. It was wrong of me to assume she was pregnant and start condemning her and their love for each other. Let's just put the whole situation behind us and focus on what's important right now, the wedding. It's tomorrow and there's so much to do…" She finished, her mind drifting off into the things still yet to do before the wedding.

B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B

"We're off. Just stay here and I'll see you later tonight. I promise." George assured me with a charming smile. I looked up at him doubtfully. They were going to go get Harry. The plan was to use polyjuice potion to transform several people into Harry clones. George and Fred were two of them. I had offered to do it but Mad Eye thought it best for me to stay back at the Burrow in case my Death Eater uncle showed up or Snape. I still felt anger towards Snape even though I knew he did what had to be done. I also felt anger towards my uncle. So, for everyone else's safety, I didn't fight the issue of not going.

B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B

"Is that them?" Mrs. Weasley asked anxiously as we heard a loud noise. We all got up and rushed out the door. Ginny ran ahead of me with Mrs. Weasley and I heard Con and Annie behind me. We saw two figures.

"Harry? You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the others?" cried Mrs. Weasley. **(C5B7) **It was Harry, and he went on to explain what had happened. Mrs. Weasley ran back into the house for something strong to drink. My mind was reeling. _**Where was everyone?**_ At least I knew that George and Lupin should be showing up at any moment. Suddenly a blue light shined in the darkness and two figures appeared. One, however, was leaning heavily on the other. Panic swelled in me and I ran towards them. Harry was with me and we saw that it was George leaning on Lupin. The moment I saw the blood, I screamed. Harry helped carry him inside, where we saw that his ear was missing.

Mrs. Weasley took great care of him but told me that there was no way that his ear could be re-grown. Con inspected the injury as well and confirmed the same. I was reassured that he would be alright, just missing his ear. It was little comfort though. He could have been killed. I shouldn't have let him go. I sat down on the floor next to the couch, where he lay, and held his hand. That's where I stayed as all the others showed up, well, not all. We also found out that Mundungus fled and that Mad Eye had been killed. My heart filled with sorrow at the news of the loss. I would miss Mad Eye greatly. One thing I was grateful for, though, was that George was alive and so was everyone else.

B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B

It was a beautiful morning and I immediately made my way to see George. I hadn't allowed him away from me much after what had happened. He teased me that I was being silly. When I'd start lecturing him about how I was worried for his safety and that he was lucky he hadn't been killed, he'd turn his bad ear to me and plug the other one. That's when I'd grab him and kiss him roughly.

"Feel that?" I asked angrily. He'd nod dumbly. "That's me, loving you and caring about your safety. Don't forget it." I said sternly.

Today was the day before the wedding and we planned to have Harry's birthday party for him as well. It would be a beautiful, peaceful day, I decided with a smile as I found George and looped my arm around his.

B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B

The day hadn't continued as peacefully as I had hoped. The minister had arrived, interrupting Harry's birthday celebration. First he wanted to talk to Harry, Ron and Hermione alone. I took advantage of my invisibility for the first time in a long time and snuck in to see what his visit was all about.

I felt almost gleeful as I became invisible. It had been too long since I'd actually had merit to use my special ability. I had started to feel normal… I had missed not feeling normal, surprisingly, when all my like that's all I had wanted to feel. I slipped inside and headed to the sitting room where I could hear their voices talking.

The minister had hounded them about my Da, asking questions about why he had left them stuff from his will. He left Hermione a book called; The Tales of Beadle and Bard. I remembered this specific book. Da had always had it lying on his desk in his office. I frowned, feeling slightly jealous that he had given it to Hermione. Then I thought better of it and realized he must have had a purpose in leaving it to her. Then Scrimgeour revealed that Da had left his deluminator to Ron. I was a little shocked by this but also put it to some purpose Da had planned. Then he informed Harry that he had left him the snitch he had caught in his first game of quidditch. I was again confused by the item and none of the three seemed to know any more than I about the purpose of the items left to them. The meeting had ended shockingly as Scrimgeour revealed also that the sword of Gryffindor was left to Harry but that it was not Da's possession to gift to him. This revelation led to arguing and anger as they didn't understand why they couldn't have the sword. Scrimgeour left them before they could argue anymore with him. I followed him out, leaving the three behind, eager to discuss the items.

"Mrs. Weasley, I see you have some extra guests than I thought you would have already. You wouldn't happen to have a Miss Deirdra Nadine Kendra Rashell Dumbledore in residence at the moment do you?" He asked politely. Panic surged through me. I still stood invisible behind him. Everyone looked nervously around at one another. I saw Mrs. Weasley gulp nervously.

"She was just here…" Annie started to say but trailed off as everyone turned and glared at her. She looked back confused and frowned. Fleur, however, was in the same boat as Annie and continued for her.

"She eh waz juzt here, yez. I don know wherez she mightev run off toz." Bill nudged her, causing her to fall slightly off balance but she recovered fast, sending him a glare.

"Ah, yes. Thank you ladies. Any idea where she might have gotten off to?" He asked pleasantly. George frowned at him, looking worried. I made myself invisible. I was touched by how protective they were being of me, but Da had warned me in his letter that they would find out about me after he died. I saw their anxious looks as they saw me appear. My heart warmed at their love but I ignored their concern.

"Hello Minister. I believe I'm the Deirdra Nadine Kendra Rashell Dumbledore that you are looking for. Though, I doubt there are many of us around." I said confidently. I knew I needed to present myself in the strongest way as possible so that he knew I wasn't going to be bullied into answering his questions. He spun around to face me. His eyes widened the moment they focused on me. I smiled.

"Yes, hello. I was just inquiring about your whereabouts. I'm glad you showed back up. I was worried I was going to have to demand a search of the residence." He said in an arrogant way that made my skin prickle.

"I don't believe that there would be grounds for such a thing. Anyhow, here I am. How may I help you?" I asked, all business. He grimaced visibly, not happy that I was demanding he air his business with me in front of the gathered group of people.

"Do you think there is anywhere we could retire to discuss our business more privately?" He asked politely and I smiled and shook my head no.

"I don't wish to hide any business that I may have with you from my friends and family." I replied. George got up from his spot at the table and walked over to me, putting his arm around my waist. The Minister scowled at George before giving his attention back to me.

"Very well…" He said in resignation. "It came to our attention at the death of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, that there was a new name upon our list of wizards and witches. This name happened to be yours. I'm not sure how you or Albus Dumbledore achieved this but thus, it has been done. Some powerful magic hid your presence from us. Am I to assume you are his daughter, or maybe a niece?" He asked.

"You're welcome to assume anything you wish Minister. It's very much like the ministry to assume many things; right or wrong." I replied. He glared at me. I smiled and I felt George's hand give me a slight squeeze on my hip.

"This is a very serious matter and the Ministry is going to launch a full investigation into this. It is not a good sign that someone's identification or even existence be hidden from the ministry and for such a long time. If it had not been for Dumbledore's death, I'm not sure we would have ever become aware of your existence. How are we to know some other powerful, evil wizards aren't as well hiding themselves in much the same way?" He asked, as if I had some good excuse to give him or a confession of "evilness" to reveal.

"You mean like, how Voldemort has been alive all these years and yet you guys didn't know until Harry Potter told you and even then you didn't believe him and then didn't believe until he was finally seen within the Ministry itself?" I asked with a glower. He frowned and didn't answer the question.

"It would make the ministry feel better about handing over the possessions indicated in Dumbledore's will if we knew to whom the possessions were really going to." He said, again going back to who I am. They must be worried that I am some evil witch. The image of Umbridge flashed through my mind and I laughed out loud. The Minister looked at me like I was mad.

"Minister, I am not an evil witch. Look within your Ministry to find that…" I commented. "Though I suppose I can give the ministry peace of mind and let you know that I am indeed Albus Dumbledore's daughter." I finally answered him. His eyes lit up as if he'd just won the lottery. He smiled a slimy grin.

"I am to inform you then that your father has left into your possession, all his worldly possessions besides those left to other people. The main thing left to you is his house and the rights to the funds within his vault at Gringotts." He pulled two keys out of his pocket and handed them to me. One I recognized as the key to our house, since I already had a copy and the other was the key to a Gringott's vault. I held up the key to the house and smiled.

"Ah, thank you, I needed a spare." I said, letting him know that I already held possession of the house before he gave me the key. He scowled.

"I would like to discuss with you more about your father and how you were hidden, but I can see that this is not a good time and that you most likely would prove to be uncooperative. However, I will warn you that the Ministry is starting an investigation and that you will be called to questioning." I nodded, agreeing with him about me being uncooperative and acknowledging that I was aware that the Ministry would want to question me. He seemed to be only more irritated. He turned and bade farewell to everyone, giving Bill and Fleur his regards for the happy couple's coming marriage.

"I'm so proud of you, my beautiful woman." George whispered in my ear as we watched the Minister disapparate past the barrier. I smiled and turned to him, giving him a soft kiss.

B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B

I scowled at myself in the mirror. _**I look like an idiot.**_ I thought to myself right before Annie's face popped into view behind me in the mirror. She smiled.

"You look beautiful Dee." She said with bright, genuine, eyes before moving on to finish getting ready herself. I continued to scrutinize myself in the mirror. My long dirty blonde hair was pulled halfway back with large curls spiraling down my back. I had used some make up and lined my eyes with a navy blue and mascara on my lashes. Ginny had loaned me a soft peach colored lip gloss to wear. The icy blue dress I wore sparkled, magically. I wore the bracelet Cedric had given me and the heart locket that George had given me. I had thought practically too though and also had my wand harness strapped to my ankle where no one could see it under my dress. I had decided on white, flat ballet slipper shoes, so that if for any reason I had to run, I wouldn't be running in heels. I detested heels anyways. Whoever invented heels must have had a sick pain fetish. Suddenly George's face popped into view in the mirror. He grinned. I spun and scowled at him.

"Hey, isn't it bad luck to look at a lady before a wedding?" I said, chastising him. He laughed.

"No, silly. That's just the groom isn't supposed to see his bride before the wedding." He corrected me. "Which I hope isn't true because Fleur and Bill are downstairs snogging. Mum will be furious if anything goes wrong." I laughed.

"Where's your partner in crime?" I asked, wondering where Fred was. George tilted his head towards the other side of the room. I looked over and saw him flirting with Annie. I raised my eye brows, amused and laughed. Annie seemed to pick up on it a little bit, but she didn't encourage it. Probably a good idea since he was technically her boss at work.

"You ready to head downstairs?" George asked, drawing my attention back to him. I turned and looked at him, staring deep into his eyes and also noticing how handsome he looked all dressed up. I smiled, slow, ornery. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss me. As our deep, sensual kiss ended, George acted like I'd just punched him in the gut, knocking the air out of him.

"Woman, you'll be the end of me. I love you." He said in humor but honestly.

"Let's go downstairs. I'm sure your extended family is just dying to meet me." I said sarcastically.

"If only we were so lucky that some of them would die, especially my aunt. She's a ripe, old, mean witch. Don't get me wrong, I love her, ya know, but she sure can be aggrieving." I laughed and George led me downstairs to the torture of smiling endlessly as I met everyone and had to explain to them who I was.

****A/N- 9/13/11- I realized today as I began writing the next chapter that I totally messed up in the original version of this chapter by leaving out Harry getting brought from his house to the Burrow and George's ear getting cursed off. Anything that happened to George in the story is vital to cover and at least show it NOT happening if that's what I wanted, but I don't want it to change. So I added more to the chapter and deleted the first posted version and reposting this. Sorry if you already read it and have to re-read. It didn't change hardly anything that was already written, just added more.**

*****Yeah! A longer chapter. I hope this chapter went better than some of my last few. I feel like I've gotten out of the good groove of writing. It might be because I feel rushed due to my busy schedule or it might be because I've been typing them up directly instead of hand writing them and then typing them up. Usually when I'd hand write them, I'd change things up and add more when I typed it up. I find, however, that I write faster when I type directly. Anyways, Hope you guys liked it. Please Review and let me know. I hope the way I portrayed the apology with Mrs. Weasley and Dee helped to even out the realisticness of Mrs. Weasley's reaction in the latest chapter of Tyger. Don't forget to read it too. I find that I'm having a hard time bridging the stories so that you guys don't have to read both. Sorry. Just go read it. The chapters for it tend to be shorter than chapters for this story. Mostly because this story is the main story. .net/s/7328033/1/Tyger**


	41. Unpleasant Reception

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

George held me in his arms as we moved across the dance floor. I felt awkward dancing in front of so many people, even though I knew they weren't paying any attention to us. The wedding had been beautiful. Mrs. Weasley had cried through the whole thing. I couldn't blame her though. It was her first child to get married. She still had several more children to marry off. Maybe by the last one she won't bawl her eyes out… It was time to dry tears now though, time for the reception.

Fred had whisked Annie off onto the dance floor as well and they seemed to be having a good time. I hadn't spoken to George at all since way before the wedding. Somehow an odd, loving, silence had settled between us. We shared loving looks and sweet smiles, but otherwise said nothing. As the song we were dancing to faded to an end, my eyes lingered on his missing ear. He noticed me eyeing the wound and pulled me close.

"Now we're both scarred. I hope it doesn't bother you too much. I know you like to feel special. You'll just have to get used to me being damaged now too." He said in a teasing tone that made me giggle. I sighed and leaned into his chest, burying my face in his shirt. "Don't get any of the make up on my shirt… Sheesh, I never thought I'd have to say that to you." He said with a laugh. I laughed too. I loved feeling his arms around me and hearing the laughter bubble up from within his chest. I pressed my ear to his chest and listened to his heart beating. "I love you." He whispered down to me and I felt a soft kiss on the top of my head.

People gasped as a patronus flew into the room. Kingsley's voice boomed loudly.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."**(C8B7) **Panic ensued. Screams were heard as a moment passed and dark shadows rushed into the area. George pulled me into his arms and we found Fred and Annie huddled in another corner. Annie looked horrified and I immediately reached out and pulled her into my arms.

"Where is my mom? Have you seen her?" She asked nervously in my ear.

"No. I haven't seen her." I barely got out just before curses started to explode around us. Fred and George stood in front of Annie and I, as if to shield us from harm. It irritated me. I pushed past them, pulling my wand from its harness. The black masks of Death Eaters loomed between running guests. They were laughing. I aimed a stunning curse at the first Death Eater I saw and kept shooting at all the others I saw. It didn't take long before curses were aimed back at me. I ducked, barely missing getting hit by the cruciatus curse. I looked around for Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were nowhere in sight. I hoped that they had gotten to safety. I was positive that the Death Eaters were after him mainly. I wasn't alone in fighting off the Death Eaters.

I spotted Mrs. Weasley huddling in a corner with Fleur and Fleur's parents. Mrs. Weasley had her wand at ready, ready to defend herself and her newly acquired family. She looked at me gravely.

"Have you seen Harry, Ron or Hermione?" I asked, practically yelling over all the chaos. She shook her head no roughly, more worry lines creasing her face as the prospect of those three being in danger as well. "Have you seen Con?" I asked, remembering Annie's worry for her. Mrs. Weasley nodded yes and pointed in out into the chaos. I nodded and rushed off, back into the mess of people.

A dark figure loomed behind me and I turned to see a death eater descending upon me with wand raised.

"Avada Kadavra!" The female voice shot at me. I ducked and rushed away as fast as I could. I didn't have time to engage in a serious battle and that death curse so was asking for it. I scurried around from place to place having to duck between legs when the groups of huddled people became too thick. Many were crying and pleading out to no one in particular for their lives to be spared. Annoyance built up inside of me with each sniffle and wail I heard. Why weren't these people standing up and defending themselves and their friends and family? Idiots.

I apparently wasn't paying attention to where I was going because I ended up at the tent entrance. I decided to peek out and just as I did I saw the black streaks of the death eaters leaving. I let out a sigh of relief. I knew a few people were injured and I heard sobbing mourning cries that told me a few were killed too. I hoped it wasn't anybody I knew. I suddenly remembered my flower and scrambled to pull it out of my hand bag. The letters shimmered on each petal of the flower but there were no new metal petals. I shoved it back into my bag and turned back to look inside the tent. Only half of the people who were present had seemed to be smart or scared enough to disapparate away. The rest remained in groups huddled and looking around scared.

"They are gone. We are safe for the moment." Mr. Weasley's voice boomed above the crowd. Many cheers and cries of relief sounded out in response. I ran back in to find George, Annie and Fred.

I found them sitting around Con. Con was bleeding but alive. Annie was crying hysterically. I leaned down next to them and started immediately to do healing spells for the minor damage to stop the bleeding. I felt George's hand rest on my back as I tended to Con. Everyone else started to move around the tent, helping where needed as well. Within an hour all the wounded were mending and all the dead were buried. After that, everyone who didn't live here or were guests here, left.

"I looked and looked and I still couldn't find any sign of Harry, Ron or Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said loudly between the close family and friends still remaining.

"I'm sure they are alright. They were smart enough to disapparate away so that they would be safe from Voldemort." Lupin said gravely, his arm around Tonks. "They'll probably have gone to the old Order headquarters." He suggested. Everyone agreed that the idea seemed logical.

"I'll send a message to them there letting them know that we are all safe and well." Mr. Weasley said and turned to go outside to do so.

B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B

I sighed and leaned against George. He rubbed my shoulders lovingly. We sat upon his bed in his and Fred's room. Fred was downstairs helping Mr. Weasley and Charlie clean up from the wedding. Annie was us girls' room with her mother. I felt like crying but I resisted. I felt the tears well up in my eyes but forced them to stay there, unshed. What was I going to do? Harry, Hermione and Ron needed me. Well, I liked to think they did. I knew if my Da was here, he'd want me to go after them and try to help them. I just wasn't sure how best to do it. I didn't want to leave George behind if I went either but I also didn't want him to come with me and be in danger. I was conflicted as to what to do.

"I know what you are thinking…" George said softly in my ear. I smiled and laughed.

"Oh ya, mind reader… What am I thinking?" I asked, not really expecting him to be right.

"You are thinking about going after Harry, Ron, and Hermione but that you don't want to leave me behind but you are worried about my safety." He said seriously. I turned abruptly to him, giving him a look of incredulity. He laughed.

"It's not funny. How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked in a huff. He laughed again.

"My sweet Dee, I know you. That's how I know what you were thinking. You always want to be the heroine. You are always worried about everyone else and never yourself. It's one of the many, many reasons that I love you, but it's also one of the many reasons that I worry about you." He explained. I sighed in frustration.

"So what do you think I should do?" I asked, really wanting his opinion on the matter.

"I think that you would be safer if you stayed here with me, but that Harry, Hermione and Ron might be safer if you are able to watch their backs. I also know that you would hate it if I went with you because then you would be distracted with worrying about keeping me safe. "He stated plainly with not much of his own emotion on the situation. I growled in frustration at the fact that his opinion hadn't helped me make my decision any easier. He laughed again.

"I'm so glad you find my struggle with this decision to be so funny." I said annoyed as I moved further away from him, making sure he saw my pouting lips for dramatic effect.

"Ah, Dee, don't be like that. I'm sorry. I'm not finding the struggle with the decision to be funny. I don't think any of it is funny. I guess I'm just laughing to release my own feelings of frustration and they tend to just come out in laughter when I see you feeling frustrated too." He pleaded his case with me and reached out, grabbing me and pulling me back into his arms.

"Can you just hold me forever and make the horrible things in the world disappear so that everyone could be safe and happy forever and ever?" I pouted, childishly making the absurd request. I felt his lips brush a soft kiss on top of my head.

"I would make the world safe and happy forever and ever for you if I could. I promise." He replied softly. The tears I had held on the brim, I finally let spill over and drip down my cheeks. The world was in danger. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in danger. Everyone I loved was in danger. I had to go. I had to help. It wouldn't be easy. But what in life that's worth doing is easy?

***** =*( Sorry for the long wait for an update. I have been VERY busy with school. I hope you guys like it. Please let me know. Thanks for reading, please review. Love you all. =) P.S. The parts that are marked (C#B#) are citing for actual quotes from the books. C# is chapter number and B# is book number. **


	42. Procrastination

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee and my new original character that you will meet in this chapter. =) enjoy.  
><strong>

Crickets chirped and an owl hooted as I descended the steep incline that led me to safety. The decrepit shack looked barely able to stand. Its outer walls looked like rotting bark peeling off a dead tree. I wondered briefly to myself if a soft breeze were to come, if it would still stand. But, alas, I was not deterred. I had to sleep somewhere and I preferred it not to be the cold, wet ground.

I lay my pack inside on the dusty floor. It had been many years since I had been here and it looked as though it hadn't been disturbed by anything since then. This was good. It meant that my magic had kept out those who would wish to sabotage one of my safe spots. I had used these safe spots to stay in when Da had sent me on different missions. My heart pained me as I thought of him. I wiped a tear from my cheek roughly and quickly set about to make the place inhabitable once more.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

I awoke to a scratching noise on the door. I grabbed my wand and crept to the door. The scratching started once more and I jerked the door open. In burst a small owl and my eyes followed it as it landed gracefully on the bed post. I let out a relieved sigh.

"Holly, what are you doing here?" I asked the owl in annoyance. She gave me a look that spoke of annoyance right back. I bet she didn't want to be here. Holly was always one for a nice cozy perch in front of the window, not outside of the window. She lifted her leg, which I now noticed held a rolled piece of parchment. I untied the scroll from her quickly and she hooted in thanks. I dug through my bag for a treat for her and luckily found one. She quickly gobbled it up. I let out a small laugh just as a gruff, crackly laugh sounded from the door that I had forgotten to close. I spun on my heel quickly and pointed my wand at the very old, hairy man. He grinned a toothless grin at me that was trimmed with a long grey mustache and beard. His head was full of grey hair as well, quite shaggy and matted and filled most likely with bugs.

"Well, hell to yew as well. What uh greet-in is this for an old freend, miz De?" I lowered my wand and smiled in return.

"You startled me, is all. My apologies. How fare thee 'ol bones?" I replied and Holly fluttered out before my new guest could finish entering the shack and close the door behind him.

"Just as they all wayz be miz De. Old and crack-in just like me wit." I laughed in response. "It been too many yearz since I heard such sweet cackling from a fair young maiden." He added with a silly wink that caused me to laugh some more. He leaned heavily upon his long wooden cane that was gnarly and knobby. His clothes were grey tatters that seemed only slightly thicker than mosquito netting.

"Don't get any ideas now ol' Lark. A nice young man back home would be quite upset if he had to duel you over me." I replied in a soft, teasing tone. Ol' Lark cackled so hard he hunched over and held his middle. I waited patiently for him to stop. When he finally did he grinned at me.

"Such a jester, you is miz De. As if any young man besidez me self would find ye purdy. Them frail bones of yez make ya look weak, not good fer child bear-in. Tho I know yez would fight hard n mighty like to have some cubz. Yez should jest settle in here. Now that yez of age maybez yew n I could discuss some pleasur-in rangementz tat could pop yew out some fine look-in hairy cubz." He said, his wide grin never faltering. I smiled patiently at him.

"Now there Ol' Lark, I wouldn't want to have to worry bout you breaking no bones. I may be a skilled witch but I'm not skilled enough to make you quite right enough for such rigorous work." His grin vanished and he scowled at me before moving agilely over to the table and sitting down.

"Surez enough yew is growed. Own lee a true, mighty like woman can put her foot down so firm n soft at the same time. Course, own lee makes yee more deezireble n me eyez and bones." He added with a wink, his grin returning. I shook my head and laughed.

"You ol' scoundrel. Where have your manners gone to? This is not the friendly old man I remember." I chastised him with a small smile.

"Yew ain't the small girl I member. Whatz yee point?" He replied as he propped his feet up on the table and leaned back in his chair.

"I prefer men my own age." I replied plainly. He laughed.

"I prefer me womenz of age." He replied with another wink. I couldn't help but to laugh at his persistence even though I knew he was messing with me and that he wasn't really trying to convince me to take him to bed.

"Do you need a warm place to stay for the night?" I offered slyly. He threw his head back and laughed. The cackle all gone, now only a deep baritone sounded softly, echoing around the room. It was in that laugh that you knew you had a true friend for life.

"Yez me dear. I would love me a warm spot upon yez hearth." He replied, though he frowned at my response to his term of endearment. "What have me wordz spoken wrong?" He asked in genuine concern. I shook my head to indicate that I didn't wish to talk about it and brushed a tear from my eye.

"It is good to see an old friend again." I said softly with a warm smile. He seemed uncertain for a moment before returning the smile.

"Yewz been through much since yee waz here last. It be nice to have entertainmentz again fer a bit." He said seriously and with that he pointed his cane at the fireplace and a fire was started. "Yew bringz anything good to eat?" He asked, rubbing his belly. I laughed.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

"So yez says this Gorge has stole me favorite galz heart away?" Ol' Lark said with a false frown. "Me knewz I should av kept yee here under me watchful eye. Yez father, bless his wizarned soul, nev-r kept good enough eye." I gave him a sharp glance from over top my coffee mug. "Ohz, don be do-in that look-in. Yee knowz this ol' bag o bonez is happy fer yaz." He added, and then paused to drain his mug the rest of the way. "So when yez get-in dat knot tied?" He asked with a smile as he slammed his empty mug back down on the table. The question startled me and he could tell. His deep baritone laugh resounded within the room again. I felt a blush creep up my neck and into my cheeks. "Wellz now, yee canz make dat girlie blush fro talk o marriage but not fro talk of pleasure. Yez quite da catch fer this young fella. I betz ye already knowz how best yee can pleasure him but not how yee can chain dat ankle o his to yerz." His statement made me blush some more. I stood up abruptly.

"Guess it's time for bed old friend. Good night." I said coldly, not appreciating the way he was painting me so whorishly in bad English. His cackle did little to help him mend the situation and I hurried to the bed.

"Dat right girlie, crawl into yeez bed where yee know all bout movin an feelin good. Don yee face notin dat make yee think or have to work." He said softly as he turned to the fire. My heart burned with anger, but not at him, at myself. I knew he was right. He wasn't just talking about George and marriage either. He knew I was dreading having to do what I had to do. One of which things was leaving here as soon as possible. Not to escape him and his truthful judging, but to face the task which I had set out to do. Ol' Lark knew how this little old shack somehow comforted me and made me forget my true task. I was procrastinating. I listened to the soft baritone of his voice singing my favorite lullaby from when I was a child, Smile in Your Sleep.

"_Hush, hush, time to be sleeping__**  
><strong>__Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping__**  
><strong>__Dreams of peace and of freedom__**  
><strong>__So smile in your sleep, bonny baby"_

The cadence of his voice soothed my irritation and I reached to my chest where my heart locket nestled between my breasts. I missed George…

"_Once our valleys were ringing__**  
><strong>__With songs of our children singing__**  
><strong>__But now sheep bleat till the evening__**  
><strong>__And shielings lie empty and broken"_

The faces of Annie and Con sprang to my mind. I left them to fend for themselves. Guilt gnawed at me and tempted ideas of returning home and once more my thoughts drifted to George.

_Hush, hush, time to be sleeping__**  
><strong>__Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping__**  
><strong>__Dreams of peace and of freedom__**  
><strong>__So smile in your sleep, bonny baby__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__Where is our proud highland mettle__**  
><strong>__Our troops once so fierce in battle__**  
><strong>__Now stand, cowed, huddled like cattle__**  
><strong>__And wait to be shipped o'er the ocean"_

Fear clawed into my soul. Not just for myself, not just for those whom I loved. But for the people of our magical community whose only hopes resided within the soul of an orphaned boy.

_Hush, hush, time to be sleeping__**  
><strong>__Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping__**  
><strong>__Dreams of peace and of freedom__**  
><strong>__So smile in your sleep, bonny baby__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__No use pleading or praying__**  
><strong>__For gone, gone is all hope of staying__**  
><strong>__Hush, hush, the anchor's a-weighing__**  
><strong>__Don't cry in your sleep, bonny baby"_

My heart lightened and George's grinning face burst forward in my mind. I drifted to sleep as Ol' Lark sang the last note and turned towards me with a sad smile.

***** Yeah! I loved writing this chapter. I loved creating Ol' Lark. I hope you guys like him as well. I'm trying to be better about updating faster. I really want to finish this story soon. It feels like I've been writing for so long. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to take you guys to the end. But I promise I will do my best to give you your times' worth. I really appreciate all of you sticking with me so long and reading my story. Thank you for Reading. Please Review. Love you all! P.S. Don't forget to read the companion story Tyger. I have been trying to go back and forth between that one and this one so that the story connects. Just type in the address bar www . fan fiction . net / s/7328033/1/Tyger =) Enjoy!**


	43. Carving a Path

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

I awoke to birds chirping and the smell of bacon. _**Bacon? I don't remember bringing any bacon…**_

"Morn-in gal. Fixed us up some good grub. Yewz need-in some more flesh on yee bonez. Soz I made plenty. Come, come et it up." Ol' Lark sat the tin platter of cooked bacon in the middle of the small table. There was also a pot of coffee and some sliced apples. I pulled myself out of bed feeling weary. I didn't really want to get out of bed. I felt so drained, but I was so hungry I thought Ol' Lark may need to cook some more bacon for himself. I didn't bother to make sure I looked presentable. I knew Lark didn't care and so I didn't either. I sat myself down at the table and started digging into the food. "Slooz it down girlie or yee bound to make yee self sick." He cautioned me of how fast I was shoving the food into my mouth. "Ey promise yee there be plenty. Ey ain't bout to hog it fro yaz." He said with laughter in his voice. I smiled widely though my mouth was full of food. "Yee never had such appetite. Ey member when yee was wee bit thing. Must be yee grow-in." I laughed, nearly chocking on the food.

"I shouldn't be growing. I am full grown already. You know that." I replied while my mouth was empty for a second. Ol' Lark cocked an eye brow at me and cackled.

"Yewz a stupid gal if Ey ever saw one." He commented rudely as he shoved his own bacon into his mouth. I frowned at him, pouting my lip at him partially. "Don be give-in dat look again. Yee knowz it aint no effectin on me heart." He said with food still in his mouth. I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yewd think yeez was just a yougin agin." He said reproachfully. I sighed and settled into ignoring him while I finished eating.

When I was finished, I belched loudly, not bothering to even excuse myself. Ol' Lark would take it as a complement, not rude behavior. I smiled broadly at him and he nodded his head in understanding. I turned and began to pack up my belongings.

"Yew leav-in me sooz soon gal?" He asked me from the table. I looked up at him with a confused look.

"Yes… Isn't that what you were saying I should do last night?" I asked.

"NOz! Ain't never said such. Ey waz sayin yee needz to get yer self married gal. Yew get-in old n wrink-lin like mez." He said brashly, though I knew he was just teasing. I laughed and continued to pack my things. Suddenly I was stopped from moving by his gnarly cane. The stick whacked my knuckles lightly, but hard enough to sting and make me snatch my hand back. "Yew ain't leav-in. Yeez jus gonna have ta wait it out bit longer." He said with a tone of finality that offered no room for questions or defiance. I was confused as heck, but I did not question him or try to argue. I knew better than to make that mistake. Ol' Lark never lost an argument. At least if I didn't argue, I might be able to coax out of him better why he had taken a stand. He didn't usually make commands of me. He only did so when he thought it was best for me. I sighed in resignation and unpacked my bag.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

"I don't understand you." I said in frustration from my spot in front of the fire.

"O course yee don. Me own lee make cents to dat who is smartzee nough." Ol' Lark replied seriously. I growled in frustration and he gave me a wide eyed look that pointedly said he thought I was acting ridiculously. He went back to carving on a stick. I decided to put the fact that he had me totally confused aside. I watched him meticulously carve on the stick.

"What are you making?" I asked with a soft smile. He stopped abruptly and looked at me in exasperation.

"Ain't non yeez biz neez." He replied and went back to carving. I huffed and decided to go on a walk. "Don wander too far there dearz. Yeez lible to fall inta a nest o veeperz if yaz do." He warned me without looking up as I walked out the door.

The sun was past mid-day and the air was still and heavy. A few birds chirped here and there but not too noisily. It was almost as if a hush had fallen over the land. I invisified myself just to be a little more precautious. I didn't know what roamed these forests now and Ol' Lark wouldn't have warned me for no reason.

I wandered without any real direction or purpose. I found myself in front of a small lake or maybe just a large pond. The water lapped lightly at the shore from the breeze that was picking up around me. Trees came up to the edge of the water at some spots around it. The roots angled into the water, their surrounding soil eroded away into the water. I spotted on such root that was huge and decided it would be my perch. Stripping down to my under wear, I made to swim across the pond to the roots I'd decided upon.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

I had spent the afternoon swimming and perched upon that root, but my growling stomach forced me to head back to my shack. Ol' Lark sat outside the door, still carving on his stick. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Yee smell li' natua'. Best way uh woman cud smell." I blushed. He cackled.

"Leave me alone old man. I've had enough of your sass." I said with a pout. He laughed some more. "What's for supper old man? I expected you to have it fixed upon my return." I said with a smile and hands on my hips.

"Ey ain't yew maid nor yer cook." He said simply while still continuing to sit and carve. I laughed and turned, setting myself to the task of cooking us some food to eat.

"You still not going to tell me what you're making?" I asked as I put a pan over the fire and pulled out some corn flour. Corn cakes sounded good to me. Ol' Lark though didn't answer my question. I rolled my eyes and continued with my task.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

The days and evenings had continued like that for another week. I wandered the forest and he sat carving. I tried several times to watch what he was doing but somehow he had enchanted whatever he was carving to suddenly become invisible whenever I was trying to look directly at it. I was quite frustrated.

"Ey tell yaz when it finished. Til then quit yee arsk-in." He said in irritation as I once again tried to ask him about what he was making. "Whyz not do som-tin produnctive whilz yew wait-in?" He added as if trying to help me.

"Like what?" I asked as I lay contentedly against the cool stone of the unlit hearth.

"Suez som-tin." I raised my eye brows at him, in question but he wasn't paying any attention.

"Sew? What am I to sew?" I asked.

"Suez a damn blanket fer all I carez. Well, Ey cud uz a damn blanket…" He said considering how he would like a blanket I would sew him. I sighed in resignation and got up. My body ached and the coolness of the hearth had helped me feel better. I groaned loudly as I got up. Ol' Lark's eyes shot to me in alarm. "Yew dy-in o ther gal?" I laughed.

"No, Ol' Lark. I'm not dying. I'll be fine. Just a little sore today. Must be from all the extra physical exercise. I haven't done this much swimming in a long time." I went to my bed. I kept my bag partially packed beneath it so that I'd be ready to go in a hurry if need be. As I ducked down to grab my bag I noticed a rolled up piece of parchment on the floor further under the bed. At first I was confused where it had come from but then I remembered that I had received a letter via Holly right before Ol' Lark had shown up. I had forgotten all about it. I pulled the parchment out and broke the seal so I could read the letter.

**L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L**

My Sweet Dee,

I miss you already, though it hasn't been very long since you've left. I keep arguing with myself that I should have insisted on going with you even though I know that you going alone was best. I hope that your adventure is going well and exciting so far. It's probably best not to send any letters now anyways, but I had to send this one to you. It's not safe to be communicating by owls now. The ministry is intercepting any owl they can get their hands on now. It's also been found out that the name of You-Know-Who has been traced so that anyone who says it can be tracked down. So beware and do not use it. I don't want you to be in any more danger than you already are. It's been quite boring around here without you and without Annie. Her mum has ordered her on house arrest until school starts. Fred is especially unhappy about this. Though I hear they are settling well at the Diggorys. I wanted to let you know also that Mum says that—

**L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L**

The letter was snatched from my hands. I squeaked in protest and shock as I looked up to realize that Ol' Lark had snatched it from my hands and was reading it.

"Excuse you. Give that back please." He finished reading the letter without even responding to me. He laughed at some point and then turned and tossed the parchment into the roaring fire before I could stop him. I threw my arms up in anger.

"Lark! What the bloody hell was that? I hadn't finished reading that!" I shouted at him. He blinked calmly at me.

"Oop. Sorr-ay gal." Was his only reply before he turned back and sat down to continue carving.

I stood there in shock for a moment.

"Are you going to tell me what the rest of the letter said?" I said finally, annoyed.

"Nope." He chimed. I wanted to scream. No. I wanted to blow something up. So I did.

I'm sure from the outside of the shack it would have looked like the shack took in a deep breath and then breathed it out. I was surprised, later, to realize that the magic didn't knock the whole shack down on us. But I had been too angry to care. Ol' Lark's coffee mug that sat need to him shattered and exploded, the pieces floating in the air from the current of magic that was flowing through the room from me. I distinctly remember seeing Ol' Lark's green eyes go pure black before I passed out.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

I awoke with a head ache and feeling sick to my stomach. I lay in my bed. I heard the fire crackling from across the room and the sound of Ol' Lark's knife biting at the wood of whatever he was carving. I tried to sit up but couldn't get but a few inches off the bed before my strength wore out and I let myself droop back down to the mattress.

"Yewz a powerful witch, yewz is. But yewz overdid it. Such a simple magic shudnt huv broke ya so. Though yew did put a powerful punch in et. I reck-in yaz needs to rest up for quite a bit." Lark said to me from across the room in a soft, kind voice.

"How long do you think I need to rest for?" I asked, surprised when my voice came out hoarse.

"Til I get done mak-in this here ting." He replied, indicating the mystery item he had been carving. I wanted to sigh and roll my eyes but didn't even feel like I had the energy to do those small things. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to slip back into sleep.

*****This chapter was harder to write. I love Ol'Lark but the spell checking w/ him is a pain. Lol. Hope everyone liked it. I know there's not a lot going on but it's the little things in these chapters that matter. Look for clues to what's to come. Thanks for Reading. Please Review.**


	44. Surprise!

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

I didn't know how long I lay there in that bed, but I was so tired and sick that I didn't care. I would wake up feeling sick and barely make it out the door before I spilled my guts. Ol' Lark was there the whole time to help me though. I was very thankful I hadn't continued with my journey and gotten stuck somewhere, alone and sick. Ol' Lark had told me to stay. Had he known I was going to get sick?

Finally one morning I woke up and I wasn't sick anymore. I blinked and cautiously got out of bed. Ol' Lark looked up at me from the fire. He smiled and shook something at me.

"Yeez finally feel-in better I seez. Good." Then he went back to carving on the thing he had shaken in my face. I went outside to relieve my bladder then headed from there to the large pond so that I could bathe. I felt dirty and sweaty and fat. I hated it. I stripped down to nothing and waded into the water. It was cold but I reveled in the shock of it. After I finished bathing I lay myself out on the dead grass nearby as I let the sun dry me before I dressed again.

_**D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D**_

_** A bright light shown from the end of the hallway and I walked toward it. My eyes were assaulted with colors of red, blue, orange and green. I blinked to clear my vision and shifted as I did. The light no longer shined in my eyes. I was now looking into a small empty bedroom. The walls seemed to shimmer between different colors, magically or maybe not. As I stepped curiously into the room something nagged at me in a familiar way. I knew this room. Where was I? The answer seemed to linger at the edge of my brain, just out of reach. I heard a familiar laugh but couldn't figure out who it was or where it had come from. I only grasped that the sound of the laughter made me feel happy. A wooden rocking chair appeared in the corner of the room and I moved to it, setting myself down. Each rocking motion caused the floor to creak. Soon I heard footsteps that seemed to match the rhythm of the creaking. The footsteps, though, changed and I suddenly wasn't sure whether it was footsteps I was hearing or a heartbeat. I just knew that they were getting closer to me. The anxiety it created within me made me want to flee but I was rooted to the chair. They were outside the doorway now. I couldn't see them until they stepped into the room though. I stared, wide eyed, at the door. A familiar laugh sounded from the barrier of the doorway that obscured my vision. The laughter was followed by the innocent cries of a baby. It was if I was doused in cold water.**_

_**D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D**_

I awoke from my dream with a start. I sat up and looked around bewildered. The dream still clung to my memory in bold print. I looked down at my, now dry, naked body. My hands slowly spread across my stomach. I did seem a little pudgy and that wasn't normal. Was I pregnant? That familiar laugh I had heard had been George's. Ol' Lark had made me feel like I was being stupid by completely not grasping something. Was this what he had grasped that I had not? I couldn't remember the last time I had my monthly… I've been feeling sick to my stomach and Ol' Lark had acted like it wasn't anything to worry about…

"Git yerz clothes on gal. Yee don know what kindz o lunies is run-in round this wood." Ol' Lark startled me out of my thoughts. I shook my thoughts away and quickly grabbed my clothes and dressed. Ol' Lark found himself a spot nearby and, for once, politely allowed me my privacy and averted his eyes. "Ask meh yerz questunes gal." He added as I sat down next to him, dressed. He wouldn't look at me still. This bothered me.

"Am I pregnant?" I asked with a shaky voice. He laughed his deep baritone laugh.

"N howz I ta know dat?" He replied. I pursed my lips at him.

"Well, how am I supposed to know?" I replied back tartly in exasperation.

"The usual wayz I spoze." He said with a shrug. We sat silent for a long moment.

"You know though, don't you?" I asked meekly. He finally turned and looked at me.

"Gal, yewz never had yaz a mum, so I spoze yew ain't as stupid as ignant." He sighed before continuing. "Yewz gonna have yeez a babe, gal." He said, almost regretfully. I sat in shock for a long moment before I realized I was crying. "Wipe them tears way gal. Yewz gonna be fine." Ol' Lark quickly stood up and reached out a hand to me and pulled me up into his arms. We hugged. "Noz tears. Yew gonna be fine. May-be yewz shud head home to yaz sweety and tell em da news and rest." Ol' Lark suggested sweetly. I shook my head no against his thin, but sturdy frame before I pushed away.

"No. I have to go on with my journey. I'll have to deal with this situation later. If I don't go on with my journey there may not even be a decent world left for me to bring a baby into." I said sternly. Ol' Lark nodded grim agreement and reached up to wipe away my last few tears for me.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

I stood in the door frame of the shack with my pack slung over my shoulder. I shut the door behind me and turned to see Ol' Lark sitting on the nearby tree stump. He held something in his hands but I still couldn't tell what it was. He grinned his toothless grin at me.

"Yewz a brave gal. Don be fo-getin Ol' Lark tho. Eyz gonna miss yaz." He said firmly. I smiled sweetly, touched by his affection.

"I'm going to miss you too Ol' Lark. Keep an eye on the shack for me?" I asked. He laughed his deep baritone.

"Gal, I alwayz be cozy in dat shack while yew gone." He replied. I laughed in shock. "Yew a powerful witch but yew ain't stronga dan meh." He added with a grin. He then held out the object to me. I still couldn't see it clearly for the magic that concealed it. "When yaz touch et, yewz see et." He explained. He placed it in my hands and I stared in shock at the item. Tears leaked down my face.

"Thank you Ol' Lark. Thank you so much. You are such a sweet old man." I replied and hugged him tight. I turned and walked away from him quickly before I'd be tempted to stay. As I ducked beneath tree branches and entered the forest once more, I heard Ol' Lark's deep baritone voice swell and fill the land with sweet song.

You may travel far far from your own native land

Far away o'er the mountains, far away o'er the foam

But of all the fine places that I've ever been

Sure there's none can compare with the cliffs of Doneen.

Take a view o'er the mountains, fine sights you'll see there

You'll see the high rocky mountains o'er the west coast of Clare

Oh the town of Kilkee and Kilrush can be seen

From the high rocky slopes round the cliffs of Doneen.

It's a nice place to be on a fine summer's day

Watching all the wild flowers that ne'er do decay

Oh the hares and lofty pheasants are plain to be seen

Making homes for their young round the cliffs of Doneen.

Fare thee well to Doneen, fare thee well for a while

And to all the kind people I'm leaving behind

To the streams and the meadows where late I have been

And the high rocky slopes round the cliffs of Doneen.

I smiled and ran, the music filling my soul with happiness. There was still hope. There was still happiness. There was still something worth fighting for. I had to help Harry. Voldemort could not win. My free hand rested absently on my stomach as I stopped to catch my breath. We had to win. I couldn't raise a child in a world of evil. For a brief moment, fear clinched down on my heart, but I shoved it away. I thought of George and of Cedric. I thought of Con and Annie. I thought of all the people I loved that I knew I had to do this for and now I had added one more to the list. I suddenly remembered my flower and dropped my bag to rummage for it. I pulled it out and saw that a new petal was added, but it remained blank, no name. I frowned. I'd have to work on that. I laughed, feeling a sudden feeling of hysterical delight. I was going to have a baby. I was going to have George's child. I was going to be a mother.

"Oh momma, if only you were here to help me. I'll have to ask Con and Mrs. Weasley for advice. That's if Mrs. Weasley doesn't kill me first…" I laughed again and put away the flower and continued on my way. No more time for stopping. I had a mission. No more procrastinating.

*****Surprise! Or not. Who already guessed it? Lol. She's been pregnant all along since when she got sick at the Weasley's but I didn't like how everyone guessed it so easily so I put off actually making it finally announced. Anyways, sorry it's a short chapter. It felt like the right place to cut off at. The song Ol' Lark sings is an Irish song called Cliffs of Doneen. Anyways, thanks for Reading. Please Review. **

**p.s. I disable anonymous comments because of an annoying commenter who asked a stupid question and really irritated me on top of being anonymous so I couldn't reply to them about it. So blame the person who commented anonymously as "2lazi2login". Please if you want to review, make a account. =) I love to hear what everyone thinks. Though I do appreciate having the ability to respond to my reviewers.**


	45. Oh Brother

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

The stars twinkled above me and I groaned as I rolled on my side. The cold hard ground was not nice to sleep on and apparently I forgot to pack my sleeping bag. Ol' Lark probably swiped it from me, that ol' rascal. At least I had my thick grey sweat pants and black, fur lined, leather coat to help keep me warm. If there were any trees nearby, I'd have put up my hammock but somehow I'd stumbled into the never ending sea of grass. I had been a month now since I'd left Ol' Lark but still I hadn't had any luck catching up to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

As I'd walked, I'd composed letters in my head of how I would tell George about the baby. I wasn't happy with what I'd come up with.

_**Dear George,**_

_**Great News! Your mum is going to kill me, but maybe she'll let me have the baby first…**_

_** Dear George,**_

_** You're going to be a daddy! Hopefully your mum doesn't kill me…**_

_** Dear George,**_

_** I love you. We are going to have a baby! I hope that's okay, cuz it's too late to change it now…**_

_** Dear George,**_

_** I have a bun in the oven and it's yours, of course. No, I'm not talking about food… Hope you still love me. Please don't let your mum kill me…**_

Once I had given up on coming up with anything good, I decided to just start thinking of baby names. My list was long Boys: George Jr, Robert Erik, Rupert Alexander, Marcus Lee, Daniel Jacob, Nathaniel Paul, Artimus Fowl, Fredrik George, Brian . Girls: Emma Charlotte, Sasha Ann, Jane Leigh, Kelsey Rae, Alyssa Jean, Sophie Marie, Ruby Mae, Delilah Sue, Christina Shea. The choices were almost too many. One thing for sure was that I was clueless about all of this baby stuff. The anxiety weighed on my nerves. I already had to worry about trying to help Harry save the world, now I have to worry about this too. I didn't know if I could handle it or not. I'll just have to hope for the best.

B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B

I must have fallen asleep from exhaustion, since my mind wouldn't stop working. I dreamt of babies crying loudly and evil laughs taunting me. The worst part was when I dreamt that Mrs. Weasley chased me, fully pregnant and fat, around with a broom screaming at me. A rock was poking me uncomfortably in my bottom so I rolled over and slowly stood up. A branch creaked somewhere nearby and I froze. I whipped my wand out faster than lightning and invisified.

"Hello…?" Ron's voice sounded cautious and low as his red head peeked around a tree with his wand out. _**I'm so glad that he is finally getting to be more practical and cautious.**_ I smiled to myself.

"Hey Ron." I said softly. He startled and dropped to the ground. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Who's there?" He shouted, sounded pitifully scared. _**Poor Ron…**_

"It's me, Dee. Don't shoot any spells at me please." I let him think about it for a minute and sink in before I became visible. He smiled warily at me.

"Whatcha doin out here all alone? Is George around somewhere?" He asked as he walked towards me. I was still being cautious though in case he was an imposter and didn't lower my wand. He eyed it, then me, as if I were being ridiculous. I was hoping I was.

"I have been looking for you. Where is the rest of your party?" I asked lowering my wand slightly so as not to completely offend him. He rolled his eyes at me and stuffed his wand into this pants pocket. _**Definitely not an imposter. If so, they have been studying Ron for years…**_ I lowered my wand completely.

"I don't know. We had a fight and I stormed off and then couldn't find them again. I feel awful about it really. They have spell guards around them so people can't find them or see them. Talk about being impossible to track." He mumbled grumpily. I sighed and set down on a nearby log. "Not that they'd probably want me to come back anyways. I said some pretty awful things." He continued on. I tuned out his moping. I felt nauseous again. _**I thought I was done with this part… Ugh.**_ I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. "You feeling ok?" His voice held enough alarm in it to make me feel comforted by his concern. I smiled meekly at him without opening my eyes.

"I'll be fine." I simply said. I felt him sit down next to me on the log. His arm wrapped around my shoulders tentatively.

"Are you sure? You look kinda peaky, as mum would say." I laughed and rolled my eyes at him. _**His mum would say, HUSSY! Well, maybe not this time… I hoped anyways.**_

"I'm sure. I'll be fine in about five months." I said casually, wondering if he would catch on to my meaning. He didn't as far as I could tell. He just absently nodded his head. "Anyways, let's find Hermione and Harry. Ok?" He nodded his head in consent. We stood and headed deeper into the surrounding woods, both thankful for our new found traveling companion.

B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B

I hoped George would forgive me. He wouldn't mind being one brother less, would he? I was about to kill Ron. He was whiny and mopey and getting on my last nerve. It had been four days since we had met up and started traveling together but these four days have felt like four years. I was moody and grumpy and he was about to see my troll face if we didn't stop soon and sleep.

"Do we have to sleep on the cold ground again? I thought you were supposed to be some brilliant wizard. Don't you know how to make the ground soft or something?" Ron was whining again about the sleeping conditions. I rolled my eyes at him and suppressed the urge to slap him.

"Make your own bed." I said snippily as I found a soft spot on the cold ground to lie. I curled up and pulled my coat over my legs. It was freezing but I hadn't been getting cold lately and I'd been super tired so I didn't expend any extra energy making beds for us. Ron figured out yesterday that I am pregnant. He hadn't said anything too great about it but he did manage to smile and hug me. So I guess he's not a complete dolt. It was nice at least not to feel like I had to discuss the situation more with him. Sometimes un-talkative men are a blessing.

"You want my blanket?" Ron asked me from his spot on the ground. I peaked over at him. It was very sweet of him to offer. I smiled.

"No thanks. I am good." I replied. Silence stretched across the starry sky and weighed down on us like fog, settling deep and frigid. I shivered a little but then got warm again and tried to clear my mind and go to sleep.

D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D

_ A deer frollocked across snow covered ground. I sat patiently by a tree, rocking myself, trying to keep warm. Something red flashed across the sky and I jumped to my feet and followed it. __**Wait… Where am I? Why am I following this red flash? When did it snow?**__... Snow fell from the sky like powdered sugar. I smiled at the thought. Da used to make cookies for Christmas and sprinkle them with powdered sugar. His favorite cookies, cuz they were lemon flavored. The red flash caught my attention again and I continued to follow. The cold from the snow started to bite into my flesh as I walked. _

"_DEE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Someone shouted at me from behind. I had no time for them though. I had to follow. I had to follow…_

***** My sincerest apologies for such the long wait for an update. I have been super busy these last few months with school and work. But now I have a month break from school and break from work, so I will get writing again. Hopefully I'll have at least a chapter a week done. =) My special thanks to FutureRulerOfTheWorld for reminding me to update every so often or so… ;p Thanks everyone for reading, please Review. =)**


	46. Premonitions

******Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.****

I awoke as someone shook me hard.

"Dee, Wake up!" It was Ron. I was cold and grumpy and felt weird awakening from my strange dream. I was curled up in a ball on my knees. Something wet and cold was beneath me and had soaked through my pant legs. Ron shook me again. I shoved him away with a hand.

"I'm awake, Ron!" I shouted.

"Bloody hell… I thought I wasn't going to catch up to you. Where were you going?" He asked, sounding out of breath. I looked up at him in confusion, as I did I noticed the scenery around us was different. A silent moment went by as my mind tried to process everything. "You okay Dee?" Ron asked sounding worried. "Um, your mouth is gaping open…" He added. I closed my mouth with a snap and glared at him. "You don't look so good, even your glare isn't as intense. Maybe we should try and head somewhere good for you to rest." He offered kindly, his voice unsteady with uncertainty. I sighed and stood up. My pants were wet from snow apparently. The world was a white winter wonderland. I shivered and hugged myself. "Christmas is in a few days. We could go home just for a day or two…" He suggested. I shook my head in the negative immediately. I wasn't ready to face Mrs. Weasley. I was far enough along now that I wouldn't be able to hide my pregnancy easily. Even if I could, I doubted I could trust Ron to keep his mouth shut. Plus, George would most certainly be there and I wasn't ready to tell him either… I sighed again as Ron stared at me, waiting for my orders.

"I'm not going home." I finally said. Ron looked disappointed, but then suddenly a stubborn, angry look burst into life on his face.

"No! You don't have to go home, but I am. We aren't any closer to finding Harry or Hermione. At least there I can feel safe and warm!" He practically shouted at me and turned with a huff. He walked a few yards away and disapparated, leaving me all alone. I gaped at the spot where he had disappeared at. I couldn't believe he just up and left me like that… I frowned and rubbed my hands up and down my arms. It was cold and the sun didn't seem to be warming me up at all. I looked around for my coat but realized it must have been left where I had been lying before I was sleep-walking. I couldn't have walked that far… I looked around for the foot prints we would have left and headed off in search of my coat, eager to be warm again.

B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B

The pub smelled of stale beer and cigars. I found myself a dark corner with an empty table and set myself down with a thump. I was cold, wet and tired from walking but I had made it to a small town. The waitress gave me a tired but friendly smile as she walked by with her hands full of empty beer mugs. Her dingy, faded pink dress had several rips at the hem and her apron was more stains than white but her long raven hair and sparkling blue eyes was sure to be the thing keeping this rag tag pub full of men. I had been subjected to pinches on my bum and a few slaps as I had made my way through the place to find a seat. I didn't want to imagine the horrible things she probably has had to deal with.

I pulled my coat off and spread it across the empty seat next to me hoping it would maybe dry out some. Leaning back against the wooden seat, I closed my eyes for a moment as I waited for the waitress to return and take my order.

"Eh hm." A quiet, but sweet voice disturbed my slumbering. I opened my eyes to see the pretty waitress standing next to my table. "Sorry, I have to take your order now or my boss is going to kick you out for not ordering anything. I let you sleep for a bit but he's insisting if you don't order that he's going to throw you out." She said in the sweetest voice. I smiled. She reminded me of a girl at Hogwarts that was a few years younger than Harry.

"It's alright, thank you for letting me sleep. I'll have a glass of water and whatever soup you have on the pot." I replied. She nodded and smiled and was off in a flash. I glared at the few men who were watching us and who had slapped her on her behind as she'd rushed by. One sneered at me; the other gave me an evil grin and winked. A small shiver went down my spine and I turned my gaze away from them and closed my eyes again but kept my ears on alert just in case.

The smell of beef stew penetrated my light slumber and I opened my eyes to see the young waitress bringing a bowl to my table. Most of the crowd had died out and left or fallen asleep in drunkenness at their tables. I tried to block out the smell of stale beer and sweat that was trying to make me lose my appetite. She plopped the bowl down in front of me along with a glass of water.

"Enjoy!" She said simply with a smile and was off again, picking up empty tankards. I gobbled down the stew. It was delicious compared to what I had been eating over the last few weeks. The heat of the stew warmed me up from the inside out and by the time I'd reached the bottom of the bowl I was as cozy as a cat in a patch of sunlight.

When the waitress came back, she looked me up and down thoroughly.

"I'm bettin' ya need a place to stay too. Go on down a few blocks and knock on the door of the blue house with the white shutters, ask for Maud. Tell her Maggie sent ya." She said as I handed her the coin for my meal and a generous tip.

"Thank you Maggie." I replied.

"I'm not Maggie. I'm Thora. Maggie's in the kitchen. She says you're different from us and that Maud would be the best person to help ya out. Be wary of Maud. She's known in town as The Witch." She explained and cautioned. I held back my laughter at the last part but I smiled.

"Ok. Thanks Thora and tell Maggie I said thank you too." I grabbed my coat and hurried out of the pub but not too fast, as not to notice the few men who thought they'd sneak out after me…

B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B

Two men and two silent stunning jinxes later… I made my way down the road to the blue house with the white shutters. I knocked hard on the door and stood to the side, invisible, just in case. The door swung open and I felt a curse fly by me but it came silently. The old witch peaked out the door way with her wand held high.

"Who's there?" She demanded in a crackly voice.

"Hi, I'm Dee. Maggie sent me." I replied without revealing myself yet. She looked around wildly for me.

"Where ya be girl?" She shouted.

"As soon as I feel safe from your curses, I'll reveal myself." I replied. She sighed and lowered her wand. "Alright, show ya self. I promise no curses." I pulled my wand out and had it at ready. I turned visible, startling the old woman.

"No jinxes or hexes either…" I added to her promise for her. I wasn't one who didn't pay attention to clever wording. She rolled her eyes at me before eyeing me up and down.

"Ya look familiar." She said, wrinkling her nose at me. "Come on in girl. Ya in no condition to be wandering about alone, especially in times like these." She added and led me inside.

The floors were beautifully polished wood, a nice warm tone and I sensed magic and heat coming from them that told me they were probably enchanted to be warm to the touch. I looked to the old woman's feet, seeing they were bare, I smiled. The old woman was short and of a frail build. Her blue dress hung loosely about her body and her long white hair was a messy nest. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw creatures crawling about in it. I followed her into a small living room that held some plush but old furniture. The colors of the fabric were faded and there were small tears in places that told of the wear it had received over the years.

"Have a seat, have a seat." She motioned toward the blue couch. I sat myself down and she scurried off out of the room. I tried to relax but it was hard. I felt nervous for some reason. I kept my wand in hand. The old woman wasn't gone long. She came back carrying a tray that held a couple of wooden mugs and a bottle of something as well as a plate of pastries. She set it down on the table in the middle of the room and sat herself down on the love seat across from me, leaving the table and refreshments between us. I tried to hide my wand so she wouldn't be offended that I still had it out but she noticed it. "No, no young lady. Keep that out. You may need it. I have sensed you coming now for over a week but I also sensed something evil following you." I wasn't sure what to worry about first; that she could sense me coming or that something evil was following me. I was not surprised about the evil following me but I was surprised that she had sensed me coming.

"How did you sense me coming?" I questioned quietly as she handed me a mug full of pumpkin juice. She laughed loudly before she suddenly stopped and frowned at me.

"Girl, I'm a witch, same as you but I have a talent for premonition. Don't ask me how it works, that'd be a waste of our time for me to explain." She answered tartly. "Now, I'm the one who's gonna ask questions." She commanded. "Why are you out here all alone traveling?" Her deep brown eyes pierced as she stared at me, waiting for my answer.

"I wasn't alone until yesterday." I replied. She narrowed my eyes at me.

"Where did your traveling companion go?" She asked.

"I do not know." I lied partially. I didn't know for sure where he went. He said he wanted to go home but that doesn't guarantee me that that is where he went. I didn't like this old woman asking me questions that should have no relevance to her. "So, what is this evil that is following me?" I asked before she could question me anymore. Her eyes flashed at me and she took a long drink from her mug.

"Very well, it is getting late in the afternoon. I need to go run some errands. Let me show you to your room." She avoided answering my question and stood up and started to walk off without me. I quickly followed after her.

The stairs creaked eerily under my feet as we ascended. The walls of the stairwell were filled with framed photos, all magical. A young couple beamed at me as I walked by and a small baby wailed from another photo. The air was thick with dust and a musky smell. I coughed a few times but didn't complain. The woman wasn't very polite but I was determined to stay polite none the less. She finally stopped and opened the door to a small room. Inside there was a single bed, a rocking chair, a night table and a dresser. Everything had a thin layer of dust on it but that could be easily cleaned up.

"The bathroom is just down the hall. I'll be gone for a few hours and when I come back I will fix us some supper. Feel free to explore, if you wish, but be careful of what you may be stumbling upon." She warned and was gone. The woman sure knew how to deter people from snooping about her home… I didn't like the idea of stumbling upon anything bad but maybe I should explore anyways…maybe…after a nap.

***** Thank you for the reviews and welcome all you new readers! I'm glad to be adding more readers. Thank you all for taking the time to read my story. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I struggled a little with it's direction. Any ideas are welcome for future chapters. I know where the story as a whole is going toward the end. Just struggling with the details of how Dee will actually make it there. Also I need to write a chapter still for my companion story. Any of you have read it? -Tyger. I know some have complained that it's too choppy from event to event but that's because it pairs with this story and is not a story quite it's own. I'm thinking maybe of doing Annie's view of what Hogwarts is like during this year while it's controlled by death eaters. What do you think?**


	47. Boy or Girl?

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

The afternoon had gone by quickly. I had decided not to explore the house, out of respect for the old woman's personal space. Sure, she had given me permission to explore, but it hadn't sounded like she really wanted me to. Instead, I decided on a nap. Cleaning up the dust in the bed room was a breeze, literally. I conjured a breeze that gathered the dust and blew it out the window. I'm sure that Da would have laughed at me for using such a simple spell to clean. Da would have had enchanted brooms sweeping and enchanted dusters dusting. The thought brought a smile to my face.

After I took a nap I sat at the desk in the woman's study downstairs _**(ok, I snooped a little)**_. I tried to compose letters to people back home. I'm sure they were worried about me.

**_L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L_**

_Dear George,_

_ I am doing well. So far nothing too exciting has happened. I am still in search of Harry and Hermione and I'm sure you've probably already heard all about Ron and I meeting up. Don't judge him too harshly for his abandonment. I think he's been through a lot lately. I miss you. I have some news to share with you as well when we see each other again. I'm worried how you will take it… I'm sorry I can't tell you in this letter… I miss you. I love you… Merry Christmas love._

_Dee_

**_L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L_**

_Dear Con and Annie,_

_ Sorry I am writing a combined letter to you two. I have much to say to both of you but I can't express it all right now. I hope things are going well. I'm sure you have found the Diggorys to be very friendly and accommodating. I lived with them for a summer a few years back and greatly enjoyed my stay. I'm sure Annie has started school already. I hope you have a great year and make many new friends Annie. I always wished to go to Hogwarts as a student. Anyways, I am still continuing my mission and it has not progressed much. I am finding that fact a bit frustrating but I'm sure it'll work out in the end. It's for the good of us all. I wish you Merry Christmas. I'm sorry I'm not able to be there. _

_Love,_

_Dee_

**_L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L_**

_Dear Cedric,_

_ I'm sure you're quite worried about me and frustrated as well. I'm sorry I had to leave and not tell you much about my mission. You are my best friend and I know it hurts that I can't share with you, but it's for your own safety. I hope you and your family are getting along well, and getting along well with Con and Annie. I feel terrible that I had to leave them so suddenly on your doorstep but it's all for a good cause. I hope you are still practicing your magic. I worry less knowing you are learning to defend yourself well. Take Annie under your wing if you could. I don't think that the American schools give as good of an education as Hogwarts does. I miss you. Merry Christmas._

_Love, _

_Dee_

**_L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L_**

The door squeaked open loudly as I had just finished writing my last letter. I folded my letters and went to the window to send them off. An owl flew in and I tied all the letters to his leg and he was off.

"What are you doing in here child?" Maud's crackly voice startled me from the doorway. I jumped a little and turned to her quickly.

"I was just writing and sending off some letters. I hope you don't mind." I replied sweetly. She rolled her eyes at me and I noticed her hands were full of packages. "Would you like some help putting away your purchases?" I offered politely. She ignored me completely and disappeared from the doorway. I followed her, frowning slightly.

She entered into her kitchen. The kitchen was small. I squeezed myself between the shelving and an island counter. She laughed as she noticed.

"Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you should chow down on everything child. You'll be the size of a house if you do." She said rudely.

"I'm not that big. I definitely don't over eat." I said curtly, feeling offended and self-conscious. "I'm not really that fat, am I?" I asked feeling an overwhelming feeling of depression at the thought. Maud just scoffed and kept doing what she was doing. I ran my hands over my mid-section. I was getting big, but I wasn't as fat as she was putting on. I decided I would just have to ignore her rudeness. She obviously wasn't taught any manners as a child, or adult.

"So have you decided on a name for the babe yet?" She asked me suddenly. I shook my head in the negative even though she wasn't facing me. "Of course ya haven't. A girl needs some help from the father in naming her babe. When are you going to tell the father he's a father?" Her question caught me off guard.

"How did you know I haven't told him yet?" I asked bewildered. She let out that cackle laugh of hers again.

"Didn't I say when you first got here that I had a good amount of psychic powers? Ya know, premonition and prophecy. I know a lot about you that you haven't told me deary." She said, almost in a satisfied glee. I stared at her for a long time and she held my gaze with the most hysterical smile I would never have thought to see on an old woman's face. "Let's have some tea and biscuits and chat before I start dinner. You can question me to your heart's content then." She finally conceded and we moved to the table. She started the tea as I made myself comfortable at the table.

When she finally sat down after serving us both tea and biscuits, the questions hadn't piled very high in my mind. I didn't even know where to start. I settled on the most basic and vague.

"What do you know about me?" I said softly before taking a sip of the hot tea. Her eyes twinkled a little and she smiled from behind her tea cup.

"I know you are Deirdre Nadine Kendra Rashell Dumbledore. Your mother died before you were born and so death AND life both resides in your heart. You have power over life and death, yet death seeks to take back what it feels was wrongfully taken by you. Most likely, this power. –"I cut her off here.

"Does that mean that death is this evil that you said you sensed was following me here?" I asked anxiously. She glared at me for a moment.

"It's not polite to interrupt child." She chastised before continuing. It was difficult but I was able to bite back a retort on how she didn't really have room to be speaking of manners. "Anyways, this power, death seeks to take it back, most likely. I do not believe the evil I sense following you is death though. Death is not evil. Death merely is what it is. It is us mortals who fear it and make it an enemy." The truth of her words resounded in my soul and I felt enlightened. "I believe this evil is mortal but very dangerous. I am hoping to keep you here long enough to lure it within my range. If I can do that, I can help buy you more time." She added.

"Maybe I don't want more time. I think I'd rather face this evil head on than run from it like prey." I replied defiantly. _**What am I thinking? I sound like a cocky, spoiled child… **_I bit my lip and Maud laughed.

"Child, you are brave but this is not the time for you to be battling. It would be a very dangerous battle and would not only endanger you, but your child as well." She said warmly. I was taken aback by her words and her kindness.

"Do you know when the evil is going to catch up to me?" I asked curious.

"Yes, I believe he'll be here sometime tonight or tomorrow. I don't know exactly, but I'll know once he steps a foot into this town." She replied, drawing herself up in her chair. Power seemed to suddenly exude from her and her eyes twinkled, reminding me a little of my father. "Anyways, any other questions?" She asked suddenly, the mood around us deflating around us like a popped balloon. I bit my lip as I was as to what to ask next. I thought I had come up with a list…

"Oh, Yes!" I nearly shouted. Maud raised her eyebrows at me. "Sorry…" We both chuckled a little. "Ok, I wanted to know if you knew if my baby is going to be a boy or a girl." She laughed for a moment.

"Child, of all the questions, you as that one… I do know what your child is going to be." She replied simply. A long silenced stretched between us as I waited for her to tell me boy or girl but she just smiled smugly at me and continued sipping her tea.

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" I finally prodded in annoyance and impatience. She laughed.

"Child, I did answer your question. Next time maybe you should consider your wording a little better. You asked me if I knew and I told ya I did. End of story. I'm done answering questions now. I'm starved. I'll make myself a large amount and you a small amount girly. You're looking a bit thick around the middle." She said dismissively and in her once again rude manner. She got up and started to cook us dinner. I stared, dumbfounded at her as she smiled to herself as she cooked. I couldn't believe I let the old woman out smart me…

***** Sorry for a kind of short chapter and huge apologizes for taking so long to update. I suppose I shouldn't make any more promises about how soon I'll update. I'll just promise that I will when I can. I started back to school on the 17****th**** and my classes are keeping me busy. I hope you guys like this chapter. It's not one of my favorites. It's one of those build up chapters. I could keep it and write more and combine chapters so it's more exciting but I like to keep my chapters shorter so that you guys get more frequent updates. Please review and thank you for reading. ALSO: when you review, please leave me a note on your guess… is it going to be a BOY or a GIRL? ;)**


	48. Maud's Final Battle

******Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.****

My eyes shot open, alert, as the wrinkled old hand covered my mouth, waking me up. My wide blue eyes stared at Maud demanding to know what was wrong.

"Shhh child. The evil man has stepped inside the town limits. He's coming for you. You must get up and prepare to flee. I would suggest you just apparate but that's too dangerous for you to do with that child in your womb. You will have to make a run for it while I keep him busy. Are you ready?" I nodded my head jerkily and she let me up. I jumped up from the bed and dressed quickly and packed up the few things I had laying around. I pulled my wand out and was prepared in only a few minutes. Maud nodded her head in approval at me. "Now, come with me. He'll be bold and come to the front door. You'll have to go out the back. No matter what happens to me, or what you hear, do not turn around. Do not try to help me. You must go on. Today is not meant to be the day death takes back what you stole." Maud hurried me to the back room. The heated floors seemed to be growing cold as we moved. She stopped me in front of the back door and looked at me for a long silent moment before crushing me into a tight hug. When she pulled back she had tears streaking down her cheeks. "Please, tell Lark that I never stopped loving him." Her words shocked me and before I could question her, she ran off leaving me with my mouth gaping open. A few silent minutes passed where I could hear my own heart beat in my ears. I noticed a softer heart beat that was in sync with mine and the moment I realized it was my baby, tears filled my eyes and I felt a strong tug at my heart. My child, my baby… A smile spread across my face for a moment as happiness engulfed me. A loud knock at the front door shook the whole house and made my smile disappear. A second knock nearly knocked me to my feet with how much it made the whole house shake. A small lark bird patronus flew its way into the room.

"Go now!" It whispered urgently to me before disappearing. I flung open the door and ran. I hadn't gone but five running steps when I heard a large explosion. I turned back momentarily but didn't see any flames. I turned and kept running as sounds of a very serious battle sounded from within the house.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

About an hour later, I slumped against the trunk of a tree and slid down it til I was sitting. I was wet with sweat and panting out of breath. I'd never run so desperately in my life. The added burden in my womb slowed me down I recognized. Yet, it was the added burden of my child that drove me to keep running as long as I did. The battle had been loud behind me but eventually the sounds of the battle had faded into the distance. I was thankful that the sounds of battle lasted that long. It meant that Maud really could handle herself against whoever was chasing me. I still felt some shock and rage at all that had suddenly happened. Why hadn't she told me before that she knew Ol' Lark? I wish she had… I wish she hadn't decided that she should stay and fight the evil man and let me run. I shouldn't have ran, yet I had to for my child, for George and I's child… our baby. Tears welled up and in eyes and I just let them stream down my face without bothering to wipe them away. I felt tired but I knew I had to get up and keep going because otherwise, the evil man may catch up to me. I sincerely hoped that Maud was able to stop him and be alright but it was a very small flicker of hope that kept that in my mind. Reality told me that she told me to tell Lark she loved him because she knew she was going to die in this battle against this man. So, deep in my heart, I mourned for her. I dreaded having to face Lark and tell him about Maud. Someday, after all this mess is over, I would have to. With a new determination in my mind, I pushed myself up off the ground and started walking. I kept my wand out and ready and moved forward, hoping to find myself somewhere safe again.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

(Maud's final battle)

_** I had delayed him for at least an hour but as soon as he realized that she was no longer in the area, he became enraged and threw all cautions aside. His spells were ones I'd never even heard of and made my skin creep as they flew by me, missing their target. I knew I wouldn't be able to dodge him forever. Eventually death would visit me and smile lovingly down on me as he finally takes me back under his wing. I could hear Lark's last words to me, from years ago. **_

_** "Maud, I love you. Just cuz som evil man is a gonna be chasin som gal one day, don't mean yaz gotta go away an' leave me here. Iz ya life not worth jus as much az hers?" He'd demanded. I had looked lovingly into his eyes and calmly, truthfully replied. "No." He had stared at me, stunned, for a few minutes before he got angry. That's how he was back then, one moment calm, the next moment angrier than a hornet. He had yelled and cursed and spat on the ground. He called me many names, thinking I deserved them because I was choosing to give up my life to help another person live theirs. He didn't know the whole story. I didn't tell him that this was the girl who would someday help save the world. I didn't tell him that if I didn't save this girl, we would both die anyways. He wouldn't have believed me anyways. That's how Lark was… He loved me to death but always we fought whenever I mentioned my premonitions. It was a difficult thing for him to accept, that I already knew things before they happened. I loved him for it too. I loved that he never wanted to know what was going to happen and that he pretended my talent didn't exist. He was one of the few that made me feel like a normal person. I loved him very much and it was the most difficult thing for me to do to give up my life, a wonderful long life with him, for this girl and the rest of the world. I had to do it though. What kind of person was I if I didn't? Some may look back on this scene, me here fighting this evil man and say it's my last battle, my final battle. I fought heroically, bravely… I hope they say that anyways. Though, I know, this was not my final battle. This is my journey back to death. My final battle happened in my heart thirty years ago when I decided to leave the man I love and come here. I had kissed him good bye, stalling his cursing and yelling for a moment. He cursed me as I walked away from him, into the endless night. Every night, I had lied there in bed, once I came here, and dreamt of that moment. I heard his curses like a song in my head. A song that said how much he loved me… Oh, how he loved me and I him. At least this young girl will live and be happy and be with the man she loves, once she defeats this evil invading our world. I am proud to be able to do this for her and the rest of the world. If people only remember one thing about me, I hope it's that I was brave and proud to protect Deirdre Nadine Kendra Rashell Dumbledore… and her baby girl.**_

*****Short chapter, I know…but it feels appropriate to end it here. RIP Maud. Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	49. Georgie Boy!

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

"Georgie boy, it'll be fine. Don't ya trust Dee? She's probably got you-know-who strung up by his toes by now." Fred said with a smile. I looked up with a glare. I didn't appreciate his attempt to humor me. I wasn't in the mood to make light of the situation. All I'd heard from Dee since she'd left was a short letter I got a month ago. It hadn't told me anything very useful, yet I'd read the letter a million times by now. "George, the flower, her petal… she's still alive. She's a bloody good witch, plus she can turn invisible. I'm sure she's fine." Fred added more seriously with a clap on my shoulder. "No more sulking about now. Do you think she'd be happy to see you like this?' I didn't answer. "No! She wouldn't. Now get off your arse and stop moping!" He yelled. I stood up slowly, glaring at him.

"Happy?" I asked sarcastically. He smiled briefly.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes at him and sat back down with a plop, folding my arms across my chest. Fred stormed off saying something under his breath. I closed my eyes and groaned as Dee's smiling face was all I saw, as if her picture were tattooed to the insides of my eyelids. I missed her so much…

"Where are you Dee?" I whispered to her image in my head.

"NO! You are going to stop this NOW! No more thinking of Dee. She's fine! Why don't you worry about where our brother disappeared off to or about Ginny being stuck at Hogwarts with You-Know-Who's minions!" Fred shouted from the doorway startling me. I had jumped to my feet and was now staring at him in surprise. His face was red and his hands on his hips. He reminded me of Pops when he gets mad. I sighed, feeling my heart about to break from being so worried about Dee. There was only one way to fix this. I couldn't let this cause a problem between me and Fred. Fred was my anchor and a good one. I cracked a smile.

"Nice impression of Dad Freddie!" He quirked an eyebrow at me confused for a moment before he smiled too. He relaxed.

"Why thank you George, though really I was trying for Mum. Think I need some more practice, eh?"

"Nah. Not the kind of impression that is entertaining… Though it could be fun to do to Ron… Anyways, speaking of entertainment, let's go down stairs and sell some fun. I do believe we're such a hit because people love the distraction from what's going on. I suppose distractions are good… Let's go work on distractions." I said with a serious smile. Fred nodded and we headed downstairs. The joke shop could at least distract me while I am awake. But I knew as soon as I closed my eyes again, there would be Dee and my worry.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

"George!" Fred yelled from downstairs. The past few months I had focused all my attention on the joke shop. We had tons of new products but my dreams still were filled with Dee. Fred had startled me out of yet another dream of Dee. Fred apparated into the room as I stood up. "Why didn't you answer when I hollered?" He demanded, annoyed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I was sleeping, thank you very much." I replied irritated.

"Oh, you're welcome." He said with a wink and a smile. "Anyway, don't get me distracted! I have important news. Lee just contacted me and informed me that there's something going on at Hogwarts, something about Harry being back. The Order is headed there now so we need to hurry." Fred spewed out almost so fast I didn't hear it. But I did hear it. If Harry was back, then Dee was probably back too. I grabbed my wand and jacket and we were off.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

Aberforth grunted at us as we arrived.

"More to join the battle I presume?" He said in a bored tone.

"Aberforth, have you by chance seen Dee?" I asked urgently, hoping he had let her in as well. He frowned and the pity in his eyes told me he hadn't. I just nodded my head sadly to let him know I understood. Fred grabbed my arm.

"Come on George. Just cuz she didn't come in this way doesn't mean she's not in there." This was true and I hurried on through the portal with him. The place was already a buzz of excitement and chaos. Fred and I hurried off to join the fight.

***** So sorry it took so long for an update. I think there will only be a few more chapters til this story is done. I will finish up the companion story too in time. Sorry this chapter is so short but I promise to have the next chapter up VERY soon. I have been writing like crazy today. The next chapter will be way longer and I am already very far into it. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and watch for the next chapter to be up by tomorrow. =) Thanks for reading! 3 T**


	50. The End?

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

I dodged falling stones and ducked from ricocheted spells. Hogwarts was under attack and I couldn't find Harry. I clutched at my abdomen as I felt the pains come again. I was pretty sure I was in the first stages of labor but I couldn't do that now. My baby would just have to wait. I saw George and Fred fighting ahead of me and my heart caught in my throat. I invisified before he could turn and see me. _**I can't do this right now! Must find Harry!**_ My worn soles of my leather boots slid as I ran through the rubble. The battle raged around me and I feared for everyone's lives. I heard a shout that sounded like Percy and as I turned, I saw Fred falling to the ground. My heart nearly stopped. He'd been hit with a killing curse. The rubble around me and shouts turned to slow motion as I ran towards him.

My attention however was diverted by a shout by Annie. _**What the Hell was she still doing here? Why hadn't she been evacuated?**_ I turned in time towards her to see what was wrong. My uncle! He had cornered her and had his wand up and ready to kill. I think I screamed as I ran toward her. That might have been why he turned so sharply in my direction. However, it wasn't me who caught his attention. There stood Cedric with glaring eyes ready to kill him. My uncle however was quick and dodged Cedric's curse, sending on in return at him. Cedric dodged it barely and scrambled as he fell to the ground. I could hear Percy's shouts of anguish and anger behind me still but my attention was on Cedric. He was about to get himself killed. I felt pulled in a million directions all at once. I wanted to help Fred and Cedric but also still needed to find Harry. I stood frozen trying to choose. A roar caught my attention and brought my focus back on Cedric. Annie had transformed into her tiger form and had attacked my uncle from behind, saving Cedric. That made things easier.

I turned and ran towards where Fred lay. George held his body in his arms, tears streaming down his face. I became visible and shoved George out of the way. I knew what I was about to do could endanger myself or even my baby but I couldn't let Fred go. We needed him. My baby needed her Uncle Fred! Tears dropped from my eyes and I leaned down and kissed Fred on the forehead, willing him back to life. I felt the magic inside of me this time. I felt it ripping me and I felt how scared my baby girl was. Yes, I felt her. I knew her. I felt as if I were exploding as I willed Fred back to life.

_(This will cost you Deirdre Nadine Kendra Rashell Dumbledore. Are you ready to accept the cost?)_ Death's voice sounded eerily in my head. I screamed yes and fainted.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

"Dee!" I heard George's voice calling to me through the black haze. I pushed through it until I felt in control again and opened my eyes. George was staring down at me with a look of anxiousness. I smiled at him and he engulfed me in a tight hug. As he released me I looked around us. We were in the great hall and there were bodies of injured and dead lying everywhere. "Dee?" George got my attention again.

"What's going on? Is the battle over?" I asked urgently, hopefully. George shook his head no and answered.

"No, Voldemort has called a reprieve. He's waiting for us to hand over Harry. Which is NOT going to happen." He said sternly with anger in his eyes.

"Where's Harry at now?" I asked.

"We don't know. He disappeared."

"Where's Voldemort at now?" I asked.

"He's with his crones in the forest." I jumped up to leave but pain in my stomach stopped me from moving. "Dee… we need to talk about this too. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" He asked quietly as I stood immobilized from the pain. As the pain passed I looked to him. He looked hurt and sad.

"How's Fred?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Alive, thanks to you." He said relieved.

"Good. I wanted our daughter to have her Uncle Fred around." Silence spanned between us. "I need to go find Harry." I finally said and started to leave. George grabbed me and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you Deirdre Dumbledore and I'm not letting you run off again until I do this one thing… I've missed you so much and I wish you had told me about the baby… I should have done this a long time ago and am ashamed that I didn't. Please forgive me for that." George dropped down to one knee and pulled something out of his pocket. "Deirdre, will you marry me?" He asked as he held up the ring. Before I could answer another contraction tore at my. I doubled over in pain. "Dee! What's wrong?" George shouted as he pulled me into his arms. Tears leaked from my eyes. The pain was horrible but I was so happy. I was going to marry George!

"Let me see her George!" Mrs. Weasley's voice entered. I felt her hands examining me. "Yep, it's as I suspected. She's in labor!" I didn't hear anything else as another contraction hit...

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm so sorry. I hope you don't hate me. Please don't hate me…" I begged as the contraction faded.

"Oh dear, Dee, I don't hate you. I love you. I was irrational before and I'm very sorry." She said lovingly and hugged me. I stood back up even though George and Mrs. Weasley tried to keep me lying down. "Dee, you need to lay down sweetheart." Mrs. Weasley admonished.

"No. I have to find Harry." I said sternly and invisified before they got more forceful about making me lay down. I turned and rushed to the door, but before I ran out I turned back and shouted. "Yes George! I'll marry you. I love you!" Then I turned around and ran toward the forest.

**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**

All these months of searching and running have finally brought me here. I'd found Ol' Lark and told him about Maud. After I held him while he cried for a bit he brought me back here to Hogwarts. He was able to explain to me along the way why I was being chased.

_"When Maud left meh, I waz angry and crushed! Mopin' and cryin'… da works. Then meh came to meh sense. Started a campaign ta find out whatz all this about her damn prophecy that be so 'portent. Naw, tis too long a tale to 'splain now so here be it short. Meh found out bout you 'n Harry n' Voldemort. Soz meh understood. Voldemort be chasin' ya dear. Two o' dem prophecies be connected. Youz and Harryz. Yaz purpose is ta bring Harry back." Ol' Lark explained._

_ "But where do I bring him back from?" I had asked very confused. He'd shrugged._

_ "Notz uh clue. Just knowz ya gotta."_

So that brought me to the conclusion that Harry was going somewhere and I needed to stop him. So I headed to the forest because that's most likely where I have to get him and bring him back from.

It was a struggle hiking through the forest. Hiking, pregnant and in labor is NOT a good idea. I stumbled and fell a few times but kept going. I had to get to Harry.

I heard t hem before I saw them. Voldemort's voice grated on my every nerve. He was taunting Harry. _**Was it too late to save him?**_ I hoped not. I heartened myself and hurried to reach the clearing. I was stopped short by another contraction. Sweat dripped off me as I clutched the nearest tree to keep from falling to the ground. I feared if I fell, I wouldn't be able to get back up. I was nearly exhausted. It was at this moment that I heard Voldemort shout.

"Avada Kedavra!" I gasped as I looked up in time to see the curse hit Harry. I rushed to his still body, tears streaming down my face. _**No, No, No! This can't be happening! I came to bring him back!**_ A moment of clarity hit me. - I'm supposed to bring him back from death!

I leaned down and kissed his forehead and willed him back. I heard Death's laughter in my head. I felt blackness surround me…

**D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D**

_**"Have you seen Dee?" George questioned Harry.**_

_** The battle was over. Voldemort was dead. Harry was alive. Fred was alive. Cedric was alive… Dee, was missing.**_

_** "No. Why?" Harry said with the little interest he could muster since he was still exhausted from everything that had just happened to him.**_

_** "She said she had to find you." George barely whispered. A commotion sounded from the entry way. Whispers were catching George's ear.**_

_** "Who is she?"**_

_** "Is she dead?"**_

_** "Who's that old man?"**_

_** George turned to see a strange old man carrying Dee's body through the crowd. He rushed to her but he could tell by her pale skin and blue lips that she was gone.**_

_** "The baby!" He heard his Mum shout from behind him. The cries of an infant filled his ears but he couldn't bring himself to care. All he could see was his beautiful, amazing Dee, lifeless.**_

_**B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B**_

_** George shushed the tiny, dirty blonde haired girl with a smile. The girl barely held back her giggles as they awaited their reward. The victim was Uncle Fred. Fred walked into the room just then and ran smack into the invisible wall spell George had just created. They both burst out into laughter as Fred scrambled up off the floor. With a shout Fred started chasing the little girl while she just kept laughing.**_

_** "Get back here Didi! You and your Dad are gonna pay" He shouted with a grin.**_

_** "Daddy! Save me!" Didi squealed as she ran and laughed. George just sat there laughing softly to himself.**_

_** "Ah, Dee, I wish you could see our beautiful daughter…" He said softly to no one.**_

_***** **_**I told you I would post a new chapter VERY soon. =) Sorry it's so sad. Did I surprise you all? What do you think of it? Thank you all for reading! Please Review. 3 T **

**p.s My apologies if it made you cry. It was hard not to cry while writing it too.  
><strong>


	51. Eplilogue

****A/N: 1/21/12 Hi readers! Hopefully this works and you'll get a notice of an update and read this. I was thinking about possibly writing a spin off story from this from Danielle's point of view in the future. If you can please leave me a review comment telling me whether you'd be interested in reading something like that or if you have a different idea for me. Thanks! -Triciaxy****

****Disclaimer** I do not claim to own anything that's not mine (J.K. Rowling wrote these amazing things before I could even dream of them). I do claim my main character, Dee.**

"Dee?" I thought I heard George's voice calling to me. Was he dead now too? "Dee? Can you hear me?" His voice came again louder. I pushed through the black haze that I was stuck in. _**Why is it I always get stuck in this blackness! I'm tired of it!**_

_Are you tired of it Deirdre? Because I told you there was a price to pay…_

_**A price? Didn't I already pay it? **_I replied confused. Death's voice laughed.

_Deirdre, I am taking back what you stole._

_**Yes, my life, right?**_ Death laughed again.

_Deirdre, I will have your life someday but what you stole isn't that. You stole a part of me. That's the part that allowed you to become invisible and bring people back from me. Now, enjoy your boring life. We'll meet again someday._

The blackness lifted and I was back in my body. I fluttered my eyes open and the first thing I saw was George's face. He grinned down at me.

"There you are. You had me worried. Mum said it was a most bizarre birth to have the mother completely unconscious through it all, yet happen naturally." George kept talking about weird birthing things.

"Birth? I had the baby?" I interrupted him, nearly shouting. George grinned and shook his head yes. I heard a soft whimpering infant cry. "Well, let me see her!" I demanded exasperated. Mrs. Weasley hurried over to my bed carrying a small pink bundle.

"How did you know it was a girl?" George asked, surprised.

"Oh You! A mother always knows!" Mrs. Weasley answered for me as she handed me my daughter.

As I looked down into her innocent face, I fell in love. My heart felt like it could burst.

"What should we name her?" George asked as he held one of her tiny hands.

"Well, she's definitely a Weasley!" I laughed softly, referring to her very red hair.

"But look at those beautiful blue eyes, definitely Dumbledore there." George replied.

"We need three to go with Dumbledore Weasley. It's family tradition for me." I informed. George nodded, understanding.

"You pick one, I'll pick one and you pick another." He offered. I smiled. Sounded like a perfect plan.

"Danielle."

"Kelsey."

"Delilah."

"Danielle Kelsey Delilah Dumbledore Weasley." We both said it together. Applause and cheering erupted around us. Finally we were happy and safe. George leaned down and kissed me deeply.

"I love you Dee." He whispered as he slyly slid the ring he'd had earlier onto my ring finger. I chuckled at him softly.

"I love you too George."

**THE END!**

*****Yes, it's really the end this time. Hahahaha. =) I hope you are all happy now. Though I still have to finish the companion story. I thank you all for reading and I really hope you enjoyed my story. I'm so glad I finally finished it. Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter or of the story as a whole. Also any suggestions for new stories are welcome. =) Triciaxy  
><strong>


End file.
